High School DxD: Izanagi and Izanami
by AceDarknix74
Summary: He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles... Or the conquences No Issei fic/OC x Akeno/Somewhat realistic
1. Izanagi and Izanami

**Heyyyy everybody! Before I go any further I just want to say the person in the picture for this story is not my own. But that is the basis of how my oc looks... Well the Male one.**

 **But of course like all stories I make, there is a brief Bio for them. (It's not really brief but it just sounds better to say that)**

 **Also just to mention, this is a no Issei fanfic. Not because I hate his character or anything mostly because it wouldn't make sense in the story.**

 **And frankly I'm debating if I should switch Vali out with a Oc or something... But I'll get to that later.**

 **But for now, let's get started with the "male"**

 **General Information**

Name: Yukihara Shinami  
Age: 17  
Birth date: July 27  
Nationality: Japanese  
Hometown: Kyoko, Japan  
Current residence: Kuoh Town  
Occupation: Get to Kuoh and simply live there  
Sexual Orientation: Straight  
Siblings: Alice Shinami  
Best friend: None  
Worst enemy: Other factions

 **Appearance**

Height: 5'11  
Weight: 132 lb  
Race: Japanese Devil  
Eye color: Bronze Brown  
Hair color: Blonde  
Hair style: Can't even explain it, that's why the picture is there XD.  
Glasses or contact lenses: Niether of each  
Skin color: Slightly tan but still white  
Distinguishing features: His Golden Bronze Aura  
Style: The Rebel

 **About Him/Her**

Strengths/Weaknesses: Has too much pride as a Devil and would rather die than lose an inch of said pride. Doesn't mind killing the people he fights against due to his "I don't care" nature.  
Personality: Is for the most part a serious person and loves fighting. He's always looking out for her sister at all moments. Doesn't like to get all buddy buddy with everybody so naturally doesn't make much friends.  
Hobbies: Training, Sightseeing  
Favorite Sayings: "Seems as if you want die"  
Speaking style: Due to Devils having language he speaks every style of every language spoken.  
Greatest flaw: His idea that he is the best and his hot headed self. Tends to jump into most fights without a real plan until he makes one once it's too late.  
Best quality: If you somehow manage to befriend him is extremely loyal.  
Talents/Skills: His Scared Gear - Izanagi's Wrath

 **Role In School**

School Role: Normal Student... For now  
Intelligence Level: 7/10  
Grades: C's and B's  
Allergies: None  
Hand Orientation: Right handed

 **Extra (This should explain Yukihara XD)**

Favorite Color: Purple  
Favorite Music: None  
Favorite Food: None  
Favorite Drink: None  
Favorite Sport: None  
Least Favorite Color: Everything but Purple  
Least Favorite Music: All  
Least Favorite Food: All  
Least Favorite Drink: All  
Least Favorite Sport: All

* * *

So yeahs that's Yukihara, he's an interesting character personality wise. And now it's time for Alice.

* * *

 **General Information**

Name: Alice Shinami  
Age: 15  
Birth date: November 7  
Nationality: Japanese  
Hometown: Kyoko  
Current residence: Kuoh Town  
Occupation: Get to Kuoh Town and simply live there  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Siblings: Yukihara Shinami  
Best friend: Yukihara  
Worst enemy: -Will be shown eventually-

 **Appearance**

Height: 5'4  
Weight: 128 lb  
Race: Japanese Devil  
Eye color: Purple Eyes  
Hair color: Black with faint traces of Purple  
Hair style: Black hair with trances of Purple here and there. But has two medium sized pig tails towards the back of her with two black scrunchies in them.  
Glasses or contact lenses: Niether  
Skin color: Milky White  
Distinguishing features: Her hair  
Style: The Good girl  
Appearance: Has on a white blouse with a collar, also a black ribbon under the collar. A Black skirt with black stockings and black shoes. And sometimes a black or white Hat.

 **About Him/Her**

Strengths/Weaknesses: Isn't much of a fighter and doesn't like to fight unlike he brother. Is extremely fast due to the training Yukihara puts her through and can dodge almost anything.  
Personality: Is a sweet and bubbly type of girl. Believes everybody should deserve a chance, typical anime good girl basically XD. At times can be somewhat of a pervert for lack of better term which involves a lot of teasing.  
Hobbies: Sightseeing, Shopping, Being around people  
Favorite Sayings: None  
Speaking style: Same as Yukihara but more happy about speaking than him XD  
Greatest flaw: Isn't a real fighter  
Best quality: Her kindness even in the worst possible situation  
Talents/Skills: Her Scared Gear - Izanami's Celestial Summoning  
Habits: Tends to downgrade herself a lot in situations where she shouldn't.

 **Role In School**

School Role: Normal Student... For now  
Intelligence Level: 7/10  
Grades: B's and A's  
Allergies: None  
Hand Orientation: Right handed

 **Extra**

Favorite Color: White  
Favorite Music: Pop  
Favorite Food: Miso Chicken  
Favorite Drink: Orange Soda  
Favorite Sport: Volleyball  
Least Favorite Color: Green  
Least Favorite Music: Heavy Metal  
Least Favorite Food: Vegetables basically  
Least Favorite Drink: Anything with pulp in it  
Least Favorite Sport: Football (American Football for all of you in different places of the world)

* * *

 **SO YEAH, that's both my Oc's. I'm not explaining their Scared Gears here because it wouldn't be as interesting if you knew everything about them. Especially for Alice.**

 **Also they're personalities are due to change one more than others but both of them will get Character Development along the way.**

 **Also pawn pieces, they are really confusing to me and I don't know why. Especially the mutated ones so yeah keep that in mind.**

 **And that this story starts 2 weeks before canon so yeah...**

 **Is that everything?... I think so. Well Welcome to my first chapter of this story that literally came to mind in less than 30 minutes.**

* * *

 _He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles..._

* * *

Chapter 1: Izanagi and Izanami

* * *

"Are we there yet?" A girl in a black cloak with a hood covering her whole body says yawning.

"Almost..." The guy with a similar cloak says.

"And what's up with this fashion choice?" The girl ask him.

"They're magic aura cloaks, they are only there to conceal our presence. And to everyone it looks as if we're just wearing our normals clothes."

"So we're here to find the Gremory right?" She says yawning again stepping in a muddy puddle of water in pure disgust.

The male nods infront of her walking up the cliff as the sun starts to rise, once he gets to the top he stops. The girl is a few second behind him confused, walks up next to him.

"Why did we stop?..." She starts before looking at him staring down as she traces his eyes and sees a huge town.

"Kuoh Town" The guy says as all tiredness from the girl disappears as she puts her hands out happily as a glowing white slide with color stars in it forms leading down the town.

The girl goes down the slide happily as the guy just stands there watching her, rather than just going down the slide he jumps the huge cliff and lands on his feet next to the end of her slide.

The two look at each other nodding as the slide the girl made disappears as they enter the town.

* * *

 _8 hours later..._

* * *

"Rias?!" Akeno says happily calling for her closest friend. She is currently inside the Occult Research Room as she was surprised it might have been empty for once.

"Yes?!" Rias shouts from the shower as Akeno just now can here the sound of water coming from the showers.

"It's our first day as Third Years and it's almost 8:00" Akeno says informing her as she hears the water cut off.

After a few seconds of silence she hears the door open revealing Rias with just a towel around her body.

"Yes Akeno I know" Rias says to her. "And I heard that a lot of guys decided to sign up this year, but that isn't much of a surprise though."

Akeno nods,"Hopefully there's a lot of cute guys besides Kiba this year." Rias laughs at her idea.

"Yeah last years bunch wasn't the best, but for right now I'm more focused on the new students we're getting" Rias says happily with a grin.

Akeno nods in agreement. "Well it's 7:55, I might as well start opening the gates." Rias nods to her as she was arches her leave while she puts on her clothes.

 _'Hopefully some interesting things happen this year'_ Rias thinks to herself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Do I have to wear this crap?" Yukihara says pulling on his ever so tight collar while Alice nods spinning looking at her uniform.

"I love mine, it's so cute" Alice says happily. Yukihara looks at her strangely before looking around at the other students waiting outside the school gates.

As he's looking around he senses a lot of Devil energy around the school but can't pinpoint it exactly due to the huge amount.

Also he sees a lot of people stare at both him and Alice. He glares at everyone looking at him especially the boys staring at Alice.

"Yep gonna love it here" He says sarcastically to Alice who laughs. Both of them along with the rest of the students hear footsteps and sees a beautiful girl with very long black hair and violet eyes.

Yukihara notices her vigorous and stunning figure along with the boys who stare deeply at her. Yukihara rolls his eyes, as he notices her long ponytail that goes down to her legs with an orange ribbon similar to Alice's keeping it in place.

She walks up to the door and pushes it forward lightly as people step back as the gates open. "Hello, my name is Akeno Himejima and welcome to Kuoh Academy. If you need a schedule head to the library in the building right there."

Akeno points to her left as everyone looks right at the building next to a even bigger one. "And yeah, have fun and make lots of friends" She says smiling before walking away.

Students then begin to storm the school grounds girl and boys alike. Yukihara looks at Alice,"You have your schedule right?"

Alice nods pulling out her schedule from her bra smiling. Yukihara looks at her dumbfounded,"Why did you... Nevermind."

"Sucks your a 3rd year, I'm only a 2nd year" Alice says to him as he shrugs. "I don't really care what classes they put me in as long as I can find that Rias Gremory girl."

"Oh come on! Can you stop being so uptight and have fun for once?" Alice tells him as he grunts as he opens the door to the main building.

"But I know what you can't ignore" Alice walks walking backwards infront of him. Yukihara looks at her confused.

"And what would that be?" He says plainly to her. "How sexy that girl at the gate was, she's hot and we both know it."

Yukihara just looks at her. "I wouldn't mind getting to know her more better" Alice says pervertedly giggling.

Yukihara just sighs,"I thought guys were suppost to be deemed the perverts." He sighs before looking down at his schedule.

"Ok room B-6..." Yukihara says looking at the room numbers. Alice looks at her paper as well. "I have room C-2."

They both look at the room doors and they say D before the actual numbers. "Is this school seperated by floors?"

"Probably, let's go up the stairs and if it changes to C and whatever number the we'll know."

Alice nods as she finds some stairs as they both walk up the stairs and the first room they see has C-1 on it. And right across from it is C-2.

"Well this is my classroom I guess, see you later Onii-San" Alice says as Yukihara nods before proceeding to walk up another flight of stairs.

"B-6..." Yukihara says to himself walking down the hall looking at the room numbers before he finally reaches his.

He opens the door and sees some people already settled inside. "Blonde hair..." The teacher says looking at Yukihara standing at the door.

"Right! You must be our new transfer student from Kyoko?" The teacher says motioning him to come over to her.

"Yeah that's me" He says showing little to no emotion as he walks to her desk. He hears a lot of people walk into the room but doesn't turn around to look at them.

"Ok and it seems as if the rest of your classmates have arrived, so would you mind introducing yourself?"

Under normal circumstances Yukihara would tell her to fuck off and mind her business, but since it's the first day he gives her an exception as he nods.

"Great!" She says getting out her chair standing infront of the chalkboard. "Welcome everybody back, it seems we have a new transfer student. And he comes all the way from Kyoko."

The class is now looking at Yukihara as he notices the girl from the gate in the middle columm of the class a few seats away from the window.

"Introduce yourself" The teacher ask Yukihara as he looks at the class. "My names Yukihara... I don't like socializing with people so don't talk to me."

He says with an attitude while putting his hands in his pocket, the girls start to mumble how cool he is.

(A/N: Sorry but can I talk about how weird all girls are, the bigger the asshole the more appealing they are. And while that doesn't apply to all it does to the majority... And it gets me so pissed. But anyway just had to put that in there, I apologize)

The boys just stare at him confused on why the girls are drooling over him. Akeno looks at him smiling licking her lips.

"Ok... We'll find an empty desk" The teacher says as he looks around and finds a desk all the way in the back next to the window with a free desk next to that one.

He walks over to the desk next to the window. "Surprised no one took this one..." He says lowly to himself outloud.

He sits down as he sees most of the class look at him as he just ignores them. Akeno looks back at him as he's looking out the window.

"Ok class, my name is Ms. Haruno and I'll be your geometry teacher this semester." Yukihara sighs along with most of the class once they hear geometry.

"But, trust me I will make this class as fun as possible to make it less boring than it needs to be" Ms. Haruno says smiling.

The door suddenly flies open as a beautiful girl with long Crimson hair with green eyes (her eyes are technically blue but green eyes suit her XD) and a beautiful figure very similar to Akeno.

Ms. Haruno looks at the door and sees her,"Rias your late" She says almost scolding her. Yukihara almost chokes on air at hearing her name.

 _'Thats Rias Gremory?! Fuck she's hot'_ Yukihara thinks to himself staring at her. "Sorry won't happen again" She says bowing to her.

Rias looks around for an empty seat after smiling to Akeno and notices Yukihara in the back. She goes to the empty desk and sits down not paying him any attention.

Yukihara has a few glances from time to time during the duration of the class at her. _'It's going to be a long day huh?...'_

* * *

 _11 hours later... 7:13_

* * *

"You sure she came this way?" Alice says to Yukihara as they are hiding up against a building wall on the outskirts of the school in the night.

"I'm positive they came this way" Yukihara says to her peaking out the corner seeing Rias and hiding. Currently they are trying to stalk Rias who finally left the club room.

"Why are we following her?" Alice ask still confused. "Well we can't do much if he peerage is near her, besides I doubt even I can take them all out... Especially now"

Alice nods understanding as Rias crosses the street as they wait till she is out of sight to trail behind her quickly. They are currently on the main streets of Kuoh which is very crowded.

Yukihara and Alice are having a hard time seeing but can make out her Crimson hair I the distance. Rias turns another corner as she heads to a less populated area.

Yukihara and Alice follow behind her as she makes a right into an alley way. They both nod at each other as they prepare to engage her but once they turn the corner she's gone.

"Huh?" They both say confused. "Where the hell could she have possibly gone? Its not like she can just make a teleportation circle like that!"

Alice shrugs as they both look around. "Big brother... Something doesn't feel right about this..."

"Yeah I know, but I can't sense anything..." Yukihara says annoyed. At that very moment Alice feels something faint but present as she puts a barrier behind them quickly.

"Alice what are you-" He starts but notices a guy with blonde hair with blue/grey eyes and a girl with silver short hair brownish gold eyes. The guy has a sword and the girl uses her fist to hit the barrier.

"I thought something was off" Alice says as she dispells the barrier forcefully sending the two attackers sliding backwards.

"Lucky" The girl says plainly as Yukihara looks at them both. "A star barrier? Do you have a celestial scared gear?" Akeno says using her wings to fly above them unknowingly to them.

"Your the girl from the gate, and from the first period!" Yukihara says redirecting his gaze to her. "Yes that would be me, but enough of me."

Akeno gets serious as she summons a ball of lightning within her hand. "Why have you two been spying on us and especially Rias?!"

Alice and Yukihara don't realize Koneko moving as she quickly dashes at them and punches Yukihara sending him backwards towards the alley wall.

"Who cares they clearly aren't here to be friendly" Koneko says. Alice glares at her and tries to kick her as Kiba blocks it with his sword and Koneko kicks her back.

Akeno sighs. "We're suppost to hear them out before attacking them." Koneko shrugs as Kiba rubs the back of his head embarrassed.

Suddenly a huge amount of magic power is felt as they all look at Yukihara as a gold aura is flowing around him. "Don't you dare put your hands on Alice!" He says appearing infront of Koneko and punching her hard into the ground.

Koneko who doesn't feel anything low sweeps him as Kiba goes for the final blow as Yukihara's eyes start to glow brownish gold as glowing black lines appear going down his face.

(Ok I suck at explain that but if you've ever seen D Gray man when he uses his evil eye it's the lower crack like things without the star on the top. But on both eyes though

And if you need better up look up Mirajane's Satan Soul and the cracks that form under her eyes)

Time goes slower for him as he sees Kiba's attacking coming before he even does it as he spins mid fall and dodges it.

Kiba is unsure how he managed to dodge it as Yukihara with his back on the ground kicks the sword out his hand and gets up.

"Not too bad..." Koneko says looking at him. "Sadly not good enough" She says as she tries to throw a punch as he dodges it effortlessly as grabs her wrist before kneeing her in the stomach.

Koneko isn't effected as she knees him back, Yukihara knows the attack is coming but can't dodge it due to proximity as he holds his stomach in pain.

"Summon: Atlas Wolves" Alice says faintly still hurt from Koneko's attack. Suddenly Cosmic looking wolves appear behind Alice snarling at her.

Akeno whose been watching this sighs. "Ok let's give this a wrap now." She puts her hands to the sky as multiple bolts of lightning strikes Yukihara and Alice leaving them unable to fight anymore, and Alice's wolves disintegrate into star dust.

Akeno flies down as a magic circle appears next to her revealing Rias. "So you were the ones following me... Why? Who exactly are you and what do you want?"

"Damn... Even when I use my full power I can't even do anything" Yukihara says breathing heavily as everyone minus Alice is in pure shock.

"You were fighting at full power?!" Akeno says surprised as he glares at them not liking to lose.

"We can explain... In a more quiet place" Alice says to Rias. Rias and the rest of her Peerage look at each other and nod.

* * *

They are currently inside of the Occult Research Room as Kiba and Akeno are treating Yukihara's and Alice's wounds.

"Ok we're in a more quiet place like you requested" Rias says siting on the couch crossing her legs.

Yukihara looks at Rias before sighing. "We... Need your help.. I-I..." Yukihara tries to talk but can't get the right words due to his overwhelming pride.

"Please help us! Allow us to join your peerage, please I beg!" Alice says in complete tears as everyone is shocked at the outburst of the little girl.

A/N: Couldn't find a better place to stop but here XD, now you may hate me but best believe I ended it here for a reason.

Next chapter will be a flashback chapter explaining Yukihara's and Alice's past. And I bet you all thought they were going to be your typical OP characters form chapter 1.

They'll get there eventually, but seeing as they both went 110% and still lost easily shows how weak they are compared to the canon characters.

But yeah next chapter will be a flashback one, and leave a Rate and Review and until next time. Peace!


	2. Izanagi and Izanami Part 2

**Welcome to another chapter of High School DxD: Izanagi sand Izanami. Personally don't know how the first chapter did so well... But whatever the reason thank you for your support and feedback.**

 **Also, this chapter will one of the more... Darker chapters that I have. I've been debating this backstory since I learned what their names would be.**

 **And I'm not gonna lie, it sounds a it... Drastic. But I could imagine someone doing this if they haven't already in an anime.**

 **So yeah this chapter will be a bit different narration wise but I'll try to explain it.**

 **When they start talking about their past this is how it will be done.**

 _ **Example -**_ **That type of writing will be used as narration.**

 **Example - This will to use to say scenes and flashbacks etc.**

 _ **Bold Example - Will be used for... Well you'll find out.**_

 **One of my more legthy introductions but whatever. Let's just go already.**

* * *

 _He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles..._

* * *

Chapter 2: Izanagi and Izanami Part 2

* * *

Yukihara is silent as everybody is in shock of Alice's sudden request. ' _Ok Rias pull yourself together_ ' Rias thinks taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Why exactly are you so intent on joining my peerage, after all I barely know you. For all I know you could be Devils hired by somebody in another faction? After all you're the ones caught following us today" Rias says extremely serious.

Alice is about to cry out to her again but Yukihara puts his hands infront of her mouth. "I'll explain" He says smiling at his little sister who nods her head wiping away some tears.

Yukihara looks forward at Rias glaring at her as a he gives her a lot of Killing Intent as Kiba and Koneko get ready to fight.

Rias glances back at them stretching her hands out. "Both of you relax, after all she was just explaining... right?" Rias says releasing some of her own Killer Intent.

Yukihara and Rias have a glaring contest of sorts which is stopped by Alice punching Yukihara in the arm. He looks down at his sister before sighing. "If you want to know... So be it."

* * *

(The example effects take play now)

 _It all started that one faithful day in the Kyoko, Japan. A woman was leaving a Shinto Shrine very late where she heard cries of pain nearby. Rushing over to help the person she finds a man badly injured._

 _Being the nice person the woman is, she takes the man to her house and nurses him back to health. Those 2 people being our mother being an Human and our Father being a Devil._

 _Everyday we would go to a series of islands by flying, at that island there is a shrine that worships the two gods, Izanagi and Izanami._

Alice is running around up the hill loving the feeling of the wet grass against her feet as she laughs happily. Yukihara not wanting her to get lost chased after her.

He sees her stop as she reaches some statue of a Man and a Woman. Yukihara walks next to her.

"What is this? I've never seen this before..." Alice says to Yukihara as he shrugs. "No clue... but has this always been here?"

Alice notices a little plate that has some dust on it. She blows away the dust as the dust goes into the air making them both cough.

"Izanagi and Izanami... Izanagi, The Man Who Invites" Yukihara reads outloud. "Izanami, The Woman Who Invites." Alice reads as well.

Yukihara keeps looking at the statue description. "The Gods responsible for the creation of the rest?"

"So they're the Gods of Gods?" Alice says confused as Yukihara shrugs.

 _Neither of us knew at the time that us having gone there would have brought a new chapter in our life's to come._

Alice goes to touch the statue of Izanagi and it starts to burn. She quickly pulls away in pain.

"Why does that burn?!" Alice says holding her hand she used to touch the statue. Yukihara goes to touch the statue and doesn't feel anything.

"What are you talking about?" Alice is in disbelief as she goes to touch it again only for the same thing to happen again.

"Ow!" She yells burning herself again. She goes to touch Izanami as her hand isn't burned this time, but instead feels nice and cool.

Yukihara rolls his eyes as he feels something start to shake. The Island ground is starting to shake as they both back up. "What's happening?!" Alice screams as Yukihara grabs her hands not knowing what to do.

They both watch the statue start to crack as something only describable as a soul, one Gold the other Silver.

The Gold "soul" goes right for Yukihara and the Silver "soul" goes towards Alice. "Alice run" Yukihara says but before they even could the "souls" appears in front of them and merge with them.

They both feel weird sensation throughout their body, but it doesn't really hurt. "What exactly was that?" Alice says confused.

" **You two really are slow aren't you?** " A male voice says fiercely. Yukihara looks around. "Who said that?!"

" **You should be bowing down at my feet Devil scum! I am the God Izanagi!** " The voice says as they both look confused.

" **I apologize for my idiot of a brother** " A female voice that they assume is Izanami.

"So you two are the Izanagi and Izanami from the statue?" Alice ask. We don't see it but we can feel them both nod.

"So what was that Gold and Silver things?" Yukihara ask. " **That would be our souls, but more importantly our sacred gears** " Izanami says to them.

"Sacred what's?" Yukihara says confusedly. " **Sacred Gears, Legendary weapons capable of making someone great. And possibly killing Gods themselves** " Izanami says.

They both flinch at the phrase "Killing Gods" but Yukihara regains his composure. "Ok that's nice... but why us" Yukihara asks as Izanagi starts to laugh. " **You're really dumb aren't you, do you really think out of all the islands in the area. You both coming here where the statue's of Gods were and get their powers was all coincidence?** "

" **Well it wasn't, you two are the reincarnations of us... Or atleast that what Izanami believes anyway. The boy acts nothing like me** " Izanagi says plainly.

" **Whether you believe it or not, they have our powers... Reversed anyway. The boy has my power to destroy, the girl has your power to create** " Izanami says.

"Ok enough of this small talk! Why are you two here, you are aware that your Gods and we're Devils. Therefore making us enemies" Yukihara says.

Both Izanagi and Izanami laughs. " **To make you the fighting duo we always wanted to be, by giving you our powers** " They both say.

* * *

 _That very day we went home we discovered the powers they left for us. Alice discovered her powers when our mom made her embarrassed and made a small wall infront of her face._

 _I discovered mine by getting pissed at my dad and my abilities being enlightened... So much that I punched him out the house._

 _From that day on our dad wanted us to train to find new ways. He did this for 6 years, he never trained our actual bodies just trying to unlock our Sacred Gear to some new potential._

 _Which failed missed, so we have the same combat skill of since I was 11 and she was 9. Sadly for us, my father once he found out about this he tended to brag to some of his friends in the underworld._

It's currently 1:00 in the afternoon as Alice and Yukihaa just finished enduring their brutal training to 'Upgrade' their sacred gear. Yukihara looks completely beaten up while Alice has a few bruises but not as much as him.

"Hey you two should fight in a tournament in the underworld next week" Their father suggest to them.

"And why should we?" Yukihara says glaring at his father. _I deeply disliked the man for multiple reasons... But we'll get their later._

"Because I said so" The man says as Yukihara's glare only increases.

"But aren't you the one who said the underworld is a terrible place and no one should ever go their?" Alice says confused.

"Besides who are you to say what we want to do with our free time?!" Yukihara says to him angrily as his father punches him to the ground.

"Watch your tone you little shit! Or must I need to get your mother involved?" The man says smirking as they both glare at him in silence.

 _Our father had found a way to wrap his fingers around us like puppies, by using our mother as the hostage. He would always threaten her in some type of way to get us to do his bidding._

 _But that was before we lost the first three tournaments we were ever in, our father got extremely angered and made a deal that hit more than any beatings... Trying to take our mothers life._

Alice is currently trying to stop a raging Yukihara who has his aura flowing powerfully around him. "What do you mean if we lose it'll be on Mothers life?! If you even put a hand on her... I'll kill you!" Yukihara says showing no signs of bluff in his burning glowing bronze eyes.

"Onii-San calm down please" Alice says as his father smiles. "Please kill me, you couldn't even land a hit on your opponent" Their father says before leaving them both.

 _But our dad made a huge mistake, our mother was the only thing keeping us in check. So if he ever got rid of her we would surely not listen to him and most likely leave like we in fact did..._

 _So at the time our father was forced to rig the tournaments so we would always win. And that's where we got the nicknames Izanagi and Izanami honoring the deities that gave us our power in the first place._

 _But as time went on our father was losing money in order to keep it rigged, so he decided to not rig it. And of course we lost..._

"Let go of her!" Yukihara says with 3 men in suits on top of him as he watches his mother being dragged away screaming by the men.

"Kaa-Chan!" Alice yells out as she tries to extend her hands to make a shield around her but the men ontop of her notice this and stop her.

"Right here is fine..." Their father says as he pulls out a gun smirking at both Yukihara and Alice. Yukihara tries to fight out of it even harder as his eyes start to develop cracks underneath it.

And magic circles appear around Alice. Yukihara and Alice look at their mother who looks scared and confused.

"Kaa-Chan!" Alice yells.

"MOM!" Yukihara yells.

Their father chuckles as he presses the gun against her head. Their mother looks at them with tears going down her eyes.

"Alice, Yukihara what's going on?!" She says completely scared out her mind. Just as Alice is about to answer their father pulls the triggered as everything goes in slow motion for them as they watch their mother's body fall against the floor.

"KAA-CHAN!" They shout scream as the Aura around them intensify as they both have never felt themselves have that much power before.

 _It was an adrenaline rush, we have never felt anything like that before and we ended up going on a killing spree while our minds were full of rage._

 _We couldn't get to our father as the men that were with him gave him time to escape, meanwhile Alice suggested we flee. And that's when I remembered, my father was very envious of the power that a Gremory had and tried to replicate that in us._

* * *

"So while it was very risky and hard, we ended up here" Yukihara says finishing the story as everybody is silient.

Rias and the others are trying very hard to hold back their emotions failing miserably at it.

"But, that's why we asking you to take us in. So we can get stronger and eventually maybe get revenge on that old man" Alice says softly.

Rias nods as two magic circles each other their feet appear before disappearing. "Those circles would have started to light up if you were lying at any part during that story... But you weren't meaning all of that really happened and I apologize."

A Gold orb appears on Yukihara's hand and the same for Alice but Silver. Yukihara sighs knowing where this is going.

" **Better believe my student** " Izanagi says through Yukihara's orb. "So you two don't talk I'm literally 4 years and that's the first thing you say?"

" **I apologize, we were busy...** " Izanami says to them. "It's ok Izanami" Alice says sticking to her kind nature.

"How can you two be busy?... Your both Dead!" Yukihara exclaims as both Gods get silient. Suddenly just as quick as they appeared the orbs vanish.

"And then you get up and leave?!" Yukihara says annoyed now. Everybody minus the God Duo sweatdrop.

Rias stands up and pulls out 8 pawn pieces. "Yukihara you seem more like a full out fighter and someone who likes to fight... But isn't properly trained" Rias says.

She throws all 8 pieces at him as they instantly merge with his body as his body feels weird but isn't painful. Almost the same as when Izanagi merged with him.

"Alice... Your kind and beautiful. You would make an amazing Bishop" She said as she throws a mutated Bishop piece at her.

Both Yukihara and Alice don't know what to say due to their mix emotions. "Welcome to my family, you two will be great additions."

A/N: Kinda short but whatever, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter getting to know Yukihara and Alice a bit better.

And yes Gasper isn't in this fanfic along with Issie, Vali will still be in it though. But yeah I don't really need Gasper... Cause Alice will be taking his role.

Most you get where I'm going with that but how?... Well keep reading to find out. So until next time Rate and Review. And Peace.


	3. Essence of War

**Yeah another chapter of this story, I'm not gonna lie. I somewhat plan chapters, but if I ever say I do I'm lying. The only chapters I ever plan out will be the extreme long ones which you all will know when you see them.**

 **So for this chapter, I don't know exactly what to do. I could be basic and write about how Yukihara and Alice are fitting it with everybody. But that's basic which is making me not want to do it...**

 **Whatever, I'll figure that out when I get there. So whatever, let's just get straight into it.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 3: Essence of War

* * *

 _It's been 2 weeks since the faithful encounter between the Gremory's and the Shinami's. They've both advanced in combat u der Rias's tutoring and self training... but currently Yukihara's taking a break..._

Rias is currently walking towards the Occult Research Club room. "Has anybody seen Yukihara?" Rias asks him.

"Well he wasn't in home room today, maybe he's home?" Akeno suggest but Alice shakes her head. "When I was leaving to get here, he was already gone" Alice replied.

"Damn I wonder where... he could be" Kiba says opening the door to the club room and Yukihara is currently asleep on the couch of the Occult Research Room as Akeno, Kiba, Alice and Rias are all looking at him confused.

"So he was here the whole day?..." Rias says slightly furious. "It appears so, this is Yukihara after all." Kiba says.

"It doesn't really surprise me though... Especially after everything he's been doing" Alice says getting sad at the last part.

"What exactly is the dumbass doing?" Koneko says. Alice thinks about what happens every single night.

* * *

There are currently 4 Celestial Golems attacking Yukihara all at once in the forest near Kuoh. Yukihara is currently fighting them all off with his Sacred Gear using his full power.

Yukihara tries to block an attack from one as another one sneaks behind him as he his thrown against some trees. "Onii-San!" Alice yells.

"Don't worry about me..." Yukihara says standing up as the Golden/Bronze aura around him only gets stronger. A magic circle appears under him for a few second before he passes out.

Alice watches him pass out and turns to look at her Golems to dispell them, but is shocked when she sees that they've been burned to ashes.

* * *

"It was amazing, I've never seen him use that much power. Let alone burn something only by using his aura" Alice says.

Rias smiles. "Well he has gotten a lot stronger in the last 2 weeks, and I'm not that surprised at the potential inside of him."

"What does that mean?" Alice says confused. Akeno decided to answer her,"Well you both have powerful deities inside of you that work as your Sacred Gears. And Sacred Gears can use ones desire and will to fuel the user in a sense."

"So due to Izanami and Izanagi, if we had enough... Resolve we'd be able to tap into their power?" Alice says as both Rias and Akeno nod.

"I'm just surprised how he has no form of injuries what so ever" Koneko says as every agrees and looks at Alice who flails her arms around.

"I don't know, don't ask me!" She says quickly. A Gold Bronze like orb appears on Yukihara's hand.

" **He's a warrior who must always be in top condition, or to put it simply. I can heal him but only when he sleeps due to the weakened mental resistance** " Izanagi says triumphantly as Izanami's orb appears.

" **The only downside is the amount of power it takes away from you** " Izanami says.

Izanagi chuckles in agreement. " **True... also Rias Gremory I need to ask you something** " Everybody is surprised as Rias nods and everybody listens to the conversation.

* * *

"How long was I out?" Yukihara says waking up tiredly. Alice stays quiet as he rubs his eyes and looks up and sees an angry Rias glaring at him.

"What?" He says confused as she hovers over him with a ball of destruction in her hands. "You cut classes today only to sleep?!"

Yukihara nods not understanding the huge deal. "Rias tends to take things extremely seriously, especially when it comes to education" Akeno says to him.

Yukihara nods as Rias dispells the attacks and sighs,"You really need to start taking school work more seriously."

He sighs rolling his eyes. "Anyway..." Koneko says changing the topic. "Do you two know what contracting is?"

Both Alice and Yukihara nod. "We've never really done one, but yeah I know what it is" Alice says.

"Good then you two should get started, today's Wednesday and that's the day we do our contracts." Rias says to them as she pulls out a stack of plaster cards.

Yukihara yawns as Rias throws a card that lands and stays on his forehead while Alice chuckles. "Your going to that address" Rias says as Alice looks confused.

"The booth of us?" Alice ask as Rias nods. "But that won't be until later tonight so you guys have until night really."

"It's actually my client but I'll be busy tonight" Koneko says informing them. Yukihara nods before leaving the club room without saying anything.

Alice just watches him leave. "You would think after a week he would open up somewhat" Kiba says.

"He doesn't seem like the type to have a conversation just to have one, honestly I like that aspect" Akeno says licking her lips.

Rias nods. "Sadly it can't be helped we have other things to do..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

Yukihara sighs putting back on, a necklace around his neck. "This was made with the same properties of the cloaks Alice made, hopefully I can get some alone time out of it"

Yukihara then steps out the school lockeroom wearing his regular clothes. (The appearance the the cover, with brownish cargo pants) He begins to walk towards the shopping district of Kuoh.

While he's walking he sees a girl outside the gate. Yukihara sighs feeling the fallen angel aura around her.

She notices him and runs towards him. "Hey um I-" She starts as Yukihara interrupts her. "Sorry whatever your offering I don't care."

She is taken back surprised by his personality. "No I.. I was inserting if-if you would go on a date with me?!" She says quickly and blushing trying to look very innocent.

Yukihara looks at the time and it's only 3:46. _I can kill a Fallen in less that 4 hours... but I'll entertain myself first._

"Sure..." Yukihara says. She starts to smile,"Thank you!" She says happily.

"My name's Yukihara" He says to her. "Yukihara.. I love that name, my name is Yuuma."

"So did you have anything in mind of doing?" Yukihara ask her as she shakes her head. "Well I'm still fairly new to this town but whatever" Yukihara says fake smiling and holding her hand.

 _The more she thinks I like her, the funnier it'll be when I kill her._ Yukihara begins to take her towards the "entertainment" part of town as he calls it.

As they enter that part of town something catches her eyes as he looks at a clothing store. "What about here?" She says happily.

"A clothing store?... Sure whatever" Yukihara says to Yuuma. Once they enter, Yuma find a shirt that she likes and tries it on.

"How does this look?" Yuuma says blushing as Yukihara is actually left speechless. Yuuma is wearing a black dress with White Polka dots on it.

"You look... really good" Yukihara says staring at her. Yukihara manages to pull himself back into reality and coughs lightly.

"So do you want it?" Yukihara ask her as she nods happily. "Ok so go change again and come back."

Yuuma nods going to change back into her own clothes, once she gets back Yukihara then buys it for her.

"Thanks so much" Yuuma says clinging to his arms as Yukihara just looks at her. _Feels weird to have someone clinging on my arm besides Alice._

The day continues on as they both had a good time and end up in a park infront of a fountain. "Wow today was amazing... but Yukihara I have a question."

Yukihara mentally smirks but looks at her confused. "What is it?" He ask her as she grins.

"Would you did for me?" She says evilly and seductively as she pushes him back using her magic as Yukihara falls to the floor 'due to her power'.

"Wh-What are you!" He shouts acting scared crawling back still on the floor. She smiles as she changes to her Fallen Angel attire and wings come out from her back.

"I'm a Fallen Angel here to get recruits for the Fallen Angels, and I really like you. So I would like you to join me" Yuuma says to him.

"Yuuma... sure I like you a lot, but I don't want to die for you" Yukihara says standing up preparing to run away.

"My real name is Raynare and trust me it's either you die for me, or die in vain. You choose" Raynare says as she presses her hands against his chest.

 _Honestly if I didn't know what really happens after I die for her, actually wouldn't mind it doing it._ Yukihara keeps quiet for awhile before answering.

"...Yes I'd be happy to die for you..." He says covering his face. Raynare smiles in joy as she summons a light spear prepared to kill him.

She puts the light spear infront of his stomach still close to him. "But..." Yukihara starts as Raynare looks at him confused.

"My mom told me never toy with my food" Yukihara says as his eyes are glowing Bronze Gold as he dodges the quick lunge of Raynare's light spear as pushes her back using magic as she falls into the pond.

"Your not a human?!" Raynare shouts at him. "Sadly not sweetheart, but I will admit it was fun while it lasted..."

Yukihara summons his aura as he dashes fast almost as fast as Kiba. Once he's infront of her he cocks his fist back as a lot of his aura his around his fist.

Raynare summons a barrier around herself hoping to block the attack since she can't feel how strong it is. "But now... this is a checkmate. Sensō no Bōkyaku Ken!(Oblivion Fist of War)" Yukihara says using all his power to break her shield.

Raynare falls back at the raw power of his attack as he smirks at the destructive power. "Where did all that power come from... But more importantly why can't I feel your magic?"

Yukihara chuckles in amusement. "It's the power I was granted from a god himself, Sensō no Supia (Spear of War)" Yukihara says as dark gold spear appears in his hands.

Raynare summons multiple light spears from the sky as they all fall aiming towards him. Yukihara sighs as his eyes turn into the Eyes of War as he calls it before slowing down his perception on time.

He looks at Raynare then up at the falling Light Spears,"I can't dodge them all... So if there is anytime to kill her it's now."

Yukihara tries to find a weak spot in her defenses and notices her muscles in her arms retracting as he sees her about to put her whole arm down.

"...Now!" Yukihara says as he stops the lowered perspective of time before throwing his Sensō Supia with all his might directly for her little gap between her arm and her heart.

Raynare wasn't prepared for the attack but tries to grab it thinking it's a light spear, but as she touches it. Her hand starts to burn as she couldn't stop it completely as it pierces her heart.

She falls to the ground in pain with blood spilling out from her heart as he feels a magic circle appears behind her.

"So what exactly is a Fallen Angel doing in Kuoh" Rias says before analyzing the scene. She looks between Yukihara and Raynare in confusion.

"What happened here?... I still don't even feel your devil powers even though I'm looking at your aura right now" Rias says to him.

Yukihara moves his necklace around. "It's due to the necklace, it conceals Devil signature. Alice could make you one if you want..."

Rias thinks about it before shrugging. "Anyway back to you, what's your reason on being here?... And.. She's gone" Rias says turning around and seeing Raynare has disappeared.

Yukihara sighs out before leaving the park with his hands in his pocket. "And where are you going?!"

"You gave me a job to do didn't you?" Yukihara says plainly. "I was in the middle of me trying to figure out what happened here?"

"You have cameras right? You can think of the clues can't you, after all you are a King right" Yukihara says waving Rias off and walking off.

Another magic circle appears next to Rias as Akeno gets out of it. "Let me guess, he just blew you off and left?"

Rias sighs nodding while Akeno smiles seductively. "Well maybe he deserves a different approach in opening up..." She says as she thinks back to what Izanagi told her.

* * *

" **Please I ask you be patient with him, in the years I've been watching him he's been shown to be very distant to people he cares about. Even to Alice at times, and this can go for all of you as well. Just give him time, he'll open up in due time to each in every one of you. He just needs time to accept you al as people he can care for and protect, that's my only wish** " Izanagi says as they all nod.

A/N: Yes I've been gone forever, being in honors in school is extremely time consuming. Add that up with studying and sleeping so I don't look like a zombie... I really don't get a lot of time to write.

Im literally uploading this on my Phone, on the bus which is the only time I get to write now. So honestly my other stories along with this one will have huge gaps in between posting of new chapters but whatever.

Hope you guys enjoyed and if you did, leave a Fav and review. And until next time PEACE!


	4. Another Simple Day

**Hello welcome back to another chapter. I don't really update my stories as regularly as I used to once upon a time. But I'll still try be best to give you guys good content.**

 **Speaking of good content... I don't think this chapter will be one XD. I have an idea for most of the chapter but that's it.**

 **So just be prepared to say "What the fuck" in this chapter. But enough wasting time let me just get into it.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 4: Another Simple Day

* * *

Yukihara and Alice are both asleep in the house that Rias got them so they wouldn't have to sleep in the Occult Research Club room. The house is fairly big though; huge fancy kitchen, huge library, and a built in "Magic Training Gym" as Rias called it.

It was dubbed that name because the room rebuilds itself and has a barrier around it keeping all magic explosions inside the room. It's more like a Mansion than it is a regular house.

Yukihara eyes start to to show movement of him beginning to wake up. Once Yukihara has somewhat consciousness he feels someone against him.

At first he doesn't think anything of it as his brain naturally assumes it's Alice. But... after his senses come back completely he feels as if the body is... taller and...

Yukihara decides to open his eyes as he sees a peacefully sleeping Akeno next to him. Then he notices she's... naked.

He sighs annoyed to tired to properly react even though other parts of his body wants to. He decides to just ignore her completely as he goes to the bathroom in his room as he starts brushing his teeth.

While brushing his teeth he hears a female yawn as he rolls his eyes. _How the fuck did she even get in here, I could have sworn Alice put a barrier around the house before we went to sleep._

 ** _You did but... that girl broke through it using a teleportation jump gate. Then I could feel her roaming around the house until she came to your room got naked and fell asleep on you_**

Yukihara mentally sighs at Izanagi's comment. Yukihara spits out the toothpaste from his mouth and gargles some water before spitting that out and goes to take a shower.

Once done, he then begins to walk towards back to his room as Akeno is just sitting on the bed still completely naked. "Is there a reason why your in my house, in my room especially, and naked?"

"No real reason, just love the feeling of being natural. Plus I can't sleep with clothes on anyway" Akeno says innocently. "Besides... Rias wants to know what you did after she sent you on that Mission pact."

Yukihara glances at her confused as he goes to get his school uniform. "After you were done, Rias says she felt your magic."

Yukihara glances over to her confused and pissed. "How the fuck did she manage to do that? I still had my necklace on... But I got home after midnight and it only works for 24 hours..."

Akeno chuckles at his forgetfulness. "But if you want to know... After I left the clients house some stupid Fallen bitch came trying to kill me."

"Using my full strength as a bluff claiming that I'm stronger that even that, she vanished claiming she'll be back to kill me."

"What an interesting night you had" Akeno says. Yukihara finds his uniform as he stares at it before a magic circle appears under him before going up his body putting the clothes on for him.

"So do you have any intention of putting on any clothes?" Yukihara says trying really hard not to stare at her cleavage.

Akeno stands up and walks behind him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not if I don't need to" She whispers seductively in his ears.

Yukihara tries not to blush as he feels her warm, soft naked body against his own. They both here a yawn from the hallway as Alice opens his door and only sees Akeno naked with Yukihara looking dumb.

"...Don't care" Alice says before walking away to tired to react. Akeno giggles at Alice before turning to see a bright red Yukihara.

* * *

About an hour later the three of them are on their way to school when all of them get alerted to something. Akeno finds the source of the problem, a girl with blonde hair wearing a nun outfit and she appears to be stuck.

Yukihara and Akeno pay no mind to her and continue walking. "Hey are you ok?" Alice ask her helping her out.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry for the inconvenience" The girl says bowing apologetic. Alice smiles at her. "No problem."

As Alice is about to walk away Yukihara and Akeno see her go to grab her arm as they both walk up to her. Alice notices them walking towards her and looks at them.

"What are you guys doing?" Alice ask them suspiciously. "Just introducing ourselves" Akeno says smiling before turning to the girl.

"Hi my names Akeno, and that's Yukihara" Akeno says as Yukihara just looks at her for a second before ignoring her existence.

"Well um... pleasure to meet you, my name is Asia Argento" Asia says smiling at them ... well besides Yukihara.

"Guys it's better we leave now, we've got to get going see you later Asia" Akeno says trying to avoid anything more to do with her.

"Wait but I think I could use your help-" Asia starts before being interrupted by a sighing Yukihara. "Listen... Asia, we're really busy and would like to be on our way."

Alice hits him in his stomach lightly. "Stop being so rude" She says to him before turning to Asia. "What do you need help with?"

"Well I'm kinda lost and need help, do any of you know where the Church is?" Asia says as the three Devils get quiet before Alice nods.

"Yeah it's right over here, just follow me" Alice says before taking her hand and walkin off. As Akeno is about to call out to her she turns around and nods to Yukihara who nods back.

"Come on let's go" Yukihara says continuing the walk to school. "But what about Alice, don't you care for her safety."

"Of course I wouldn't be much of a big brother if I didn't, Alice is strong and knows when to fight and when to run unlike me."

Akeno is still unsure about the whole situation. "Besides our Sacred Gears act as a form of connection if she's ever in great danger Izanami will tell Izanagi and vice versa" Yukihara says reassuring her.

"But that's not entirely what I'm worried about" Akeno says thinking of the main issue while they walk.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

* * *

Rias is currently glaring at Alice hard as everybody is siting down unable to say anything. "Alice you do understand the church is dangerous!"

"Yeah... but I was only guiding her until it was in plain sight" Alice says trying to defend herself.

"But in her defence, it's not like the girl had any combat experience from our point of view" Akeno says glancing at Yukihara who nods in agreement.

"Regardless on whether or not she had combat experience or not, the bottom line is that I don't like the idea of my favorite new girl possibly getting ambushed near a church."

"I'm sorry Rias..." Alice says as Rias exhales before smiling at Alice and putting her hand on her head. "I forgive you" Rias says lovingly pulling her and hugging her tightly with her head between her breast.

Alice smiles enjoying every second,"Just don't let it happen again" Rias adds as she nods with her head still in between her breast making Rias giggle.

"And here I thought Yukihara would be the perv" Koneko says emotionless but still surprised. Yukihara turns to look at her. "The hell is that suppose to mean?!"

Koneko doesn't answer him as she continues to drink her tea. "I think she means that since your a guy she just assumes your a pervert" Kiba tries to explain for him.

"...But would that rule imply to you as well?!" He shouts as Kiba before getting completely annoyed as his aura comes around him. "Fight me right now" Yukihara says as Rias coughs to get their attention.

"You two will be fighting, just not each other" Akeno says stopping the two. "Rias, we have a report of a stray devil in the area."

Rias nods as Akeno prepared a magic jump circle. "I'm assuming this will be both of yours first encounter with a stray devil?" Rias ask Yukihara and Alice as they both nod.

Koneko and Kiba both put their tea down and stand next to Akeno as the circle gets bigger. "Well there's a first to everything, don't worry I have complete faith you'll both do great. Especially you Yuki after all you have been training the hardest."

Rias and Alice then walk inside the circle as it gets bigger for the second time. Yukihara glares at Rias before walking in the circle and looking forward to avoid her gaze.

"Don't ever call me Yuki" He says before the circle is finally complete and they teleport off.

* * *

 _Kuoh Woods_

* * *

In the middle of the woods, a glowing Gremory circle appears before the peerage of Rias Gremory materialize into reality. Everybody looks around once they can see and try to analyze wherever Akeno sent them too.

"Why the woods?" Alice ask confused. "What where's the Stray Devil guy?" Rias decides to answer Alice's questions.

"It seems as if this Devil has been luring people into that building over there and killing them, or whatever other twisting things that suck mind can think of." Rias says pointing to the abandoned building not to far away.

"Besides it's a girl..." Akeno says to her before walking towards the building as everyone silently follows behind her.

Once they enter the room everybody looks around on edge. "By the way, probably should have asked this weeks ago... But do you two have any knowledge on the game Chess?"

Yukihara responds,"Yeah there's a King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook, and finally a pawn. And I'm assuming those pieces that merged with our bodies have something to do with your question?"

Rias smiles nodding. "Yes, just watch the way everybody else fights. I'll get into bigger details later."

"What makes you think they'll be a later?" A feminine voice says as everybody gets on edge. Suddenly a naked woman with a voluptuous figure with black hair.

"Viser!" Rias says looking at the woman. "I order you to go back to your master this very second and if you refuse..."

Rias has a huge aura around her,"Prepare to die..." Yukihara and Alice look at each other before nodding.

Both of them take off in a sprint towards Viser who reveals the lower part of her body almost looking like a centaur mixed with a spider.

"Yukihara! Alice! What are you two doing?" Kiba shouts concerned for the two. Viser laughs smiling.

"You two look tasty!" Viser says as Rias just stands there. "Rias what do we-?" Koneko starts before Rias looks at her sighing.

"If those two want to prove something then fine, we'll intervene if necessary." Viser starts to shoot acid from her nipples towards Yukihara and Alice.

"Summon Mist of the Cloudy Stars" Alice says as a mist of clouds forms around the area. "Please as if that would work" She says before dispelling the mist with pure magic power.

But once the mist clears, they're both gone. "How in the?..." She says as the sound of Yukihara and Alice laughing can be heard.

Viser starts to get paranoid and angry,"WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE FUCKS?!" Yukihara chuckles before punching her with a fist filled with War Essence.

"For starters you're not very smart to not look behind you while in a fight, and your rage makes me stronger so thanks" Yukihara says sarcastically as Viser is sent flying against the wall.

Alice giggles before raising her hands to the sky. "I wanna finish this and try the new spell we practiced yesterday."

Yukihara nods looking at her but Viser won't go down that easily, she leaps full force towards Alice.

Yukihara slides in front of Alice preparing to block the attack as his aura's full power surrounds him. Once Viser is a good distance in front of him he holds his arms out as he catches her.

Everybody is surprised by the wind generated by the force of the block. "What immense power..." Akeno says in a seductive form while licking her lips.

"It's amazing" Koneko replies as Viser just glares at Yukihara in rage. "How are you so strong? What are you?!" Viser yells as she tries to add more force as Yukihara is sliding back slowly.

"He's being out powered, Rias I think we should help them" Kiba suggest. Rias simply keeps looking forward towards the fight.

"They jumped in not wanting our help, and besides something tells me they have their own trump card" Rias finishes as everyone nods and keeps watching the fight.

"JUST DIE YOU STUPID DEVIL SCUM!" Viser says as her power increases due to her emotions. Yukihara smirks evily as he uses his Eyes of War.

"Yes let your rage consume you, let the Essence of War use you" Yukihara says laughing evily as his power increases that goes past Viser as he looks into her eyes still laughing.

"Onii-chan!" Alice says to him as Yukihara snaps out of his trance and nods as he tries to pick up Viser even with his immense boost in strength. Suddenly he feels something change with his body before he launches her into the air with ease.

A pure silver magic circle begins spinning under Alice as she closes her eyes. "Izanami I call upon your strength in times of need. Grant me the power of the stars and the galaxy to erase my foe from existence"

While Alice is chanting Viser notices a black ball of void starts to form in her hands that spins so fast it starts to suck in the air around it. Viser tries to throw a spear at Alice but Yukihara is there waiting.

"Sensō no Bōkyaku Ken!" Yukihara says punching the income spear breaking it in half. "What impossible!" Viser screams.

"What are you two?!" Viser says as Yukihara is the one to answer as Viser falls down but Yukihara body flickers over to her as he appears behind her.

"We're the future Gods among Devils" Yukihara says smiling. "Sensō no Bōkyaku Kikku" (Oblivion Kick of War) he says as Viser goes straight towards Alice whose ball is now extremely big as he aims it forward.

"The 7th spell of Destruction... Altairis!" Alice shouts as he shoots the ball right at the incoming Viser who gets sucked in by the ball before it gets smaller.

"Everybody get down!" Alice says as everybody follows her commands. The ball disappears before causing a huge explosion.

Rias and everybody else are in a trance like state as they see that most of the building is either in Ruin or completely destroyed. "What on earth was that?" Koneko says stands up slowly.

"Whatever it was it was crazy strong" Kiba says as as they all get up dusting their clothes off. Rias's eyes quickly glance over to Yukihara and Alice.

"Ok first thing first... Yukihara! Alice! Come to me this very second" Rias says as Alice smiles before running in front of Rias and Yukihara sighs walking slowly.

"Ok first thing Yukihara, what was all of that? Why did you in turn get insane towards the end of that fight?" Rias says as he walks past her and stands next to Akeno.

"None of your business" He says glaring at her. The power of Destruction forms around Rias while the Essence of War forms around Yukihara.

"Settle down both of you, will you atleast tell me?" Akeno says to Yukihara smiling at him as he nods and whispers in her ears.

While he's whispering Akeno's eyes widen. "Are you STUPID! That sound extremely dangerous."

Yukihara shrugs,"I guess it's my drawback on having such an amazing partner inside of me."

Rias sighs no longer having the patience. "And what about you Alice?" Alice smiles,"Well I use the power of space, time, the universe and everything which is actually pretty destructive."

"Altairis is the 7th out of the 7 destructive spell the universe has to offer" Alice says smiling like it's no big deal.

Rias looks between Alice and Yukihara before sweat dropping. "I don't ever want to imagine you two ever being Rogue..."

A/N: Long time no see huh? Like I said I'm only writing when I have time so for now im not really sure when I can update.

But I'll make an effort but no promises. Until next time Rate and Review and peace!


	5. The Beginning Part 1

**Heyyyyy I'm alive (that may be a good thing or bad thing to most of you). Now I've decided that the only way I'm posting is if I really only write ok the bus from school.**

 **So yeah I don't want to update this story monthly, but instead weekly and if not every other week. But when it comes to my other stories... Let's not talk about that.**

 **But yeah enough of my pointless talking I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 5: The Beginning Part 1

* * *

 _Later that same Night..._

"Alice, Yuki I have a job for you two!" Rias shouts as Yukihara and Alice both mentally sigh before putting down the tea they were drinking.

The duo walk up in front of Rias. "Didn't we just come back from killing that Stray? What job could you possibly have for us?" Yukihara says annoyed.

"Well seeing as you both are new and don't have a lot of pacts, I was planning on making you get a lot more." Alice nods and Yukihara sighs in annoyance.

* * *

A Gremory Magic Circle appears infront of a little house. "I really don't like that woman..." Yukihara exclaims as they both look at the house.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask, why don't you like Rias" Alice says confused walking up the tiny stairs.

"I don't hate her, but that doesn't really mean I like her" Yukihara tries to explain. "I can't even explain it."

Alice shakes her head before knocking on the door as it opens by itself. Yukihara walks up behind her confused on how the door opened.

They both look at each other before shrugging. "Hello?! Is anybody here?" Alice says as she is meet with complete silence besides the wind.

Yukihara takes one step inside the house as his body freezes him alerting him to something with Killer Intent.

He turns back to Alice as he plays with her Necklace as she nods as she looks at her own before turning them both on. "Hello?..." Yukihara says walking down the narrow hallway slowly.

Alice summons 2 Atlas Wolves before following behind him slowly. Yukihara stops once he see's a pool of blood as he takes a big breath before jumping into the main room.

Yukihara sees more blood on the floor as it leads to a man who is literally ripped open in half.

"Punish the wicked... my words to live by" A man says on the couch. Alice is about to step in but Yukihara opens his hands signaling to wait.

"That's some pretty wise advice from a holy man" The man says standing up and turning to Yukihara looking and laughing crazily.

"Well you just walked in the wrong house didn't you my friend, Freed Sellzen at your service. And you must be the dumbass devil bitch this priest about to kill right?!"

"Your a priest?..." Yukihara says plainly almost as if he was Koneko with a hint of confusion. "Yep!" Freed says laughing,"I work for a certain devil purging organization you might heard of before."

Yukihara glance at the dead body before looking back up at him. "So why did he die?" Yukihara asks him.

"Oh that's very simple, I killed him because summoning you shows he was done being human" Freed says laughing before stopping suddenly and glaring at Yukihara. "And all sinners must die!"

Yukihara on the inside is mentally shaking on how much Killer Intent he's leaking. "Now, killing Devils is my speciality" Fred's says before taking a sword made out of light and a gun.

"First I'm gonna cut out your stupid Devil heart with my heavenly blade then blow a hole in your stupid demon face!" Freed says before dashing at Yukihara who dodges it.

Alice takes matters in her own hands and sends her Wolves after Freed. As Freed is about to turn around and shoot Yukihara two wolves runs from around the corner and bit his arm and leg.

"What in the hell?! Get the fuck off me!" Freed says before shoving them off and shooting them as they dissolve into stars.

Unknowingly to Freed Yukihara has taken the time to charge at him. "Sensō no Bōkyaku Ken" Yukihara says as Freed dashes backwards as Yukihara's attack hits the floor breaking it.

Freed aims his gun towards Yukihara before firing twice, Yukihara tries to brace for the attack but it never comes. "Don't worry Onii-Chan he's not gonna be able to even touch you as long as I'm here" Alice says as Yukihara notices the wall infront of them.

"If that's the case... I'll just kill you first you Devil shits!" Freed says before charging at Alice extremely fast.

Yukihara can't match his speed but does something else to protect his little sister. "Zen' nō Seiun!" (Almighty Nebula) Yukihara shouts as he shoots a beam from both hands infront of Alice as Freed dashes right into it sending him flying outside the house.

Freed is currently on the pavement outside bleeding from out his stomach. "How could I have been so careless?..."

Alice takes a deep breath before running up to Yukihara and hugging him. Yukihara doesn't even look down at his little sister as all he can do is glare at Freed's bleeding out body.

"It's not over yet..." Yukihara says before lightly shoving Alice off him and walking towards the hole in the wall made by Freed before glaring at the man.

"Sensō no Supia" (Spear of War) Yukihara says as he summons a Devil spear as he increases the power of the spear in gets bigger and wider so much so it looks like a wind lance.

As Yukihara is about to throw it with all his might straight for Freed. "STOP PLEASE!" A girl says as she runs over to Freed's side.

"Asia?..." Alice says dumbfounded as she looks back at them the same way. "Where the fuck where you the last 5 minutes?!" Freed says before coughing up blood.

"I was-" Asia starts but gets cuts off by Freed. "Shut up and heal me you useless shit!" Asia flinches in fear before bending down to heal her.

Alice tugs on Yukihara's shirt causing him to lose his focus and his Spear disappears,"Come on Onii-Chan let's go!"

Yukihara is at first reluctant but gives in before glaring at Freed and Asia as Alice summons a magic circle underneath them. "Next time you won't be so lucky to live" Yukihara says to Freed as they both disappear.

Freed makes a tsk sound before feeling somewhat better from Asia's healing. _I can't believe those two are Devils... so that means that other girl must be one of them too._

* * *

"Akeno I have to go take care of some things, I'm trusting you'll lock up for me?" Rias says to Akeno as she prepares to leave.

Koneko and Kiba have already gone home leaving only the King and Queen. Akeno nods towards Rias smiling. "Yep you can count on me."

Rias smiles before a magic circle appears underneath her. "See you later Akeno" Akeno smiles. "See you Rias."

As Rias leaves Akeno goes to check up around the Club room and out the corner of her eyes she notices something glowing bright red. "Back already, did you forget something?"

Akeno doesn't get a reply as she turns around and sees Yukihara and Alice. "You two are back I thought you guys would go home."

"We would have if we didn't need to escape from an exorcist first!" Alice replies to her as Akeno is shocked a bit. "You two ran into a exorcists?!"

They both nod as Akeno looks at them concerned before focusing on Yukihara. "Are you ok? Anything that needs to be treated?" Akeno ask him.

Just as Yukihara is about to answer Alice cuts him off,"Hey shouldn't you be asking me too?" Akeno looks between her and Yukihara.

"I would but seeing as you two were together and adding Yukihara's protective nature I doubt he even let you get touched once" Akeno says as Alice gets quiet knowing she's right.

"But yeah, I'm fine" Yukihara says as Akeno wraps her arms with his quickly. "Good cause I would kill you if Alice or you got seriously hurt."

Alice smiles before looking up at the clock and seeing it's midnight. "Hey it's midnight and don't we have school on the morning?..."

Yukihara groans in annoyance. "Great school..." Akeno lightly slaps him. "Lighten up it can't be that bad, besides I don't think Rias would let you skip anymore classes."

Yukihara shrugs before unwrapping his arm with Akeno's and begins to walk away opening the club doors. Alice runs behind him trying to catch up,"Hey wait for me!"

"Hurry up you little turtle" Yukihara says to her coldly as she pouts and walking next to him. Akeno follows behind them deciding to leave too as she stops to lock the doors before closing them behind her.

As she's walking she takes in the relation Yukihara and Alice have with each other as it seems as if Alice is annoying the hell out of Yukihara as he seems to ignore her.

 _They are both weird, one is playful and upbeat while the other is more mellow and calm not really emo mellow but still. But they compliment each other so well, Alice brings out the kindness in Yukihara meanwhile he gives her a feeling of security making her able to be her cheerful and happy self._

 _If anything they are merely the Devil form of Yin and Yang but in a different way... But it's the love they have for each other that binds them together._

Akeno watches as Alice jumps on Yukihara's back while he's walking and climbs herself up onto his neck and shoulder. "Having fun?" Akeno is able to make Yukihara saying to Alice.

Alice nods rapidly as she looks back at Akeno before smiling as Akeno smiles back and nods. She then proceeds to pick up the pace and walk besides Yukihara.

"Hey I thought you were still at the club, or am I letting my guard down too much that I didn't notice your presence?..." Yukihara says before Alice smacks him on his head.

"Lighten up for once, even after what just happened relax. Nothing's going to attack us or worse hurt me" Alice says making the Me part sound a lot more prideful making Yukihara and Akeno sweatdrops.

"Hey Yukihara can I ask a question?" Akeno says. Yukihara looks at her with curious eyes as he nods.

"What would you do if someone were to hurt... someone you care deeply about?" Akeno ask as Yukihara answers the question very quick.

"That's an easy one, I'll kill them or die trying" Yukihara says to her. "That was the reason I asked Izanagi to give me access to his War Magic rather than something simple like Elements or other crap."

"Because War magic is extremely strong while it does have its few drawbacks, if I can master it even to an extent. I'll be able to protect all I hold dear to me."

Akeno smiles nodding,"Great then you should have no problem protecting me as well then" She says as they both stop before she kisses him on the cheek.

Akeno waves to them before walking in another direction as Yukihara just watches her walk away. "Awww Onii-Chan has a girlfriend" Alice chants as Yukihara is too tired to respond to her as the two walk towards their house.

' _Akeno as my girlfriend huh?..._ '

A/N: My upload schedule is so out of wack I really start to laugh sometimes. But hey that's mostly due to my school work but still whatever.

I was gonna try to post once a week or once every other week but that failed... regardless though I'm still gonna try even if it never happens XD.

But until next time leave a Rate and Review. And live life to the fullest.


	6. The Beginning Part 2

**Welcome back to another chapter of this wonderful idea of a story, the reason this took so long to post was because I was getting prepared for the Familiar thing.**

 **And luckily I've already have some familiars in mind for Yukihara and Alice but I'm having a real hard time deciding. Especially since if I go the route I do then explaining how and why will be difficult.**

 **But enough familiar talk let's just get into this chapter.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 6: The Beginning Part 2

* * *

Yukihara sighs as he goes through the channels on the TV looking bored. "Trash... Trash... Alice's Bullshit..." Yukihara mumbles to himself.

Alice hears her name from the kitchen as shouts. "What?!" She ask him looking stressed at all the food infront of her.

"Nothing" Yukihara replies as he sighs turning off the TV and starts to walk towards the stairs. "Damn there's really nothing good to watch on T.V is there?" Yukihara says to himself.

He sights as he turns off the T.V and turns to look at Alice. "I'm going downstairs to try and figure out Liberate."

"Don't you need a person with negative emotions near you?" Alice ask him organizing all the meats she cooked.

"Yeah but I'll figure something... just make sure bacon is there" Yukihara says before walking downstairs to his Magic training room. That's when it hits Alice... she forgot the Bacon.

She dashes over to the kitchen fridge and looks for some bacon. To her disappointment there is none.

"Crap I guess I should go get some... but I have no money" Alice says before she remembers what she always does.

She opens her hands and closes her eyes to concentrate as a magic circle begins to spin in her open hand. Suddenly she has 2000 Yen in her hand and smiles.

She quickly turns off the stove before heading out to buy some Bacon meanwhile Yukihara is having some problems.

"Fuck! I understand the concept of Liberate but at the same time isn't it extremely dangerous..." Yukihara says to Izanagi.

" **Do you not remember the talk we had about using the Forbidden Magic Essence of War**?" Izanagi says as Yukihara sighs and starts to think back.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

Yukihara is currently in the backyard of his old house in Kyoko and is sitting down meditating trying to talk to Izanagi.

" **So you are aware that I am the God of Creation, I have access to a wide variety of Magic since I was the one who came up with the majority of them?** " Izanagi says to a 10 year old Yukihara who nods.

" **But yet you want to learn my Forbidden Magic The Essence of War? Why?** " Izanagi asks him confused.

"I want to learn it because it's forbidden so I can assume it's pretty strong" Yukihara says grinning happily. Izanagi sweatdrops at the answer before sighing.

" **But war magic is extremely dangerous, if you fail to control it even a little. The chances of you living are extremely low. Besides kid, I have many other magic that are really strong but not as dangerous** " Izanagi says to him.

Yukihara shrugs like he really doesn't care while smiling. "I'm not afraid of death, everybody dies eventually even if I am a devil. My human side will cause me to live a much shorter life than regular Devils anyway."

Izanagi is about to respond but Yukihara cuts him off. "I demand you teach me War magic even if it is forbidden cause frankly I don't care. As long as it's strong so I can protect Alice with my life and my future friends."

Izanagi sighs before mentally smiling at his nobility and good heart. " **Ok fine kid since you want it so bad here** "

An orb appears on Yukihara's hand and starts glowing a violent Bronze/Gold that it makes a pillar of light. The light starts to die down into a faint glow.

" **Now, The Essence of War is extremely hard to master even for myself. So to make sure you don't kill yourself right away I've cut its power into 5 pieces or modes. The only way for these modes to be unlocked is if I deem you worthy and think you won't kill yourself if I unlock it... Or unless you unlock it yourself** "

Yukihara looks confused,"How would I be able to unlock it myself?" Izanagi shrugs mentally as the door to his house slides open as Yukihara's dad comes outside looking for something.

"What the hell was that light?!" He ask Yukihara confused as Yukihara rolls his eyes at him and ignores him.

His dad gets furious and angrily marches over to him, once he's infront of him he picks him up from his shirt.

Yukihara closes his eyes and turns his head to not look at him. "Don't you dare ignore me you little shit!... or must I have to go get Alice?" He says grinning towards the end.

"Don't you dare touch Alice... Or I'll kill you!" Yukihara shouts before unknowingly activates his Eyes of War before glaring at his father who drops him once he looks at his eyes.

Yukihara lands on his feet glaring at his father as the same light goes around him. His father looks at him pissed before noticing strains of similar light coming out of him and going into Yukihara as his aura gets bigger.

Izanagi looks at this and mentally smiles. ' _ **Seems as if he's a natural, he's doing a incomplete Liberation but still a Liberate... maybe giving him that magic won't be that bad**_ '

* * *

Yukihara shakes his head before gaining a sense of reality. "That was the first time I used War magic besides the same day we meet you guys. Funny I ended up getting the first magic I ever used h-"

Yukihara gets very serious as both him and Izanagi feel a spike in their senses. "Is that Alice?!"

" **Yep Izanami is summoning you to protect your sister** " Izanagi says as Yukihara summons a magic circle and instantly pinpoints himself to Alice's location.

Meanwhile Alice is currently protecting Asia from Raynare. "I'm not gonna let some evil BITCH like you take Asia! She's sweet and kind and a wonderful person all around and I won't let you use her!"

Raynare pretends to be hurt before laughing. "Please as if, I have no business keeping something as unless as her around. I just want to teach her a lesson."

Alice and Asia both flinch a bit as Alice shakes her head and glares at her. "Summon Atlas Wolf" Alice says as 5 wolfs appear at snarl at Raynare.

Raynare laughs even more. "Celestial Summoning?! Damn girl sorry to tell you this but your Sacred Gear is the weakest of the other Celestial Sacred Gears."

Alice starts to sweat a bit before Raynare summons a spear of light and throws it fast towards Alice. A flash of Bronze and Gold appear before making a huge dust cloud.

Raynare looks on annoyed at the dust cloud, once the dust starts to go away Alice and Asia both see Yukihara holding the spear with his bare hands as steam is coming from his hand but he doesn't look effected.

"You ok Alice?" Yukihara ask her while he's facing Raynare but glances back at her as she nods. He then notices Asia behind her before sighing and glares at Raynare.

"Fuck it's you again..." She says walking back in fear as Yukihara smirks. "Might as well try now..." he mumbles to himself as his aura appears around him.

Yukihara drops the spear of light on the ground before walking slowly towards Raynare, each step he takes on the water makes the water behind him jet up like an explosion went off.

"So not only did you threaten my little sister... Laugh at her... And call her weak!" Yukihara says as his aura gets bigger and bigger as strains of Bronze and Gold come off of her and go into his aura.

"You really must have a death wish don't you..." Yukihara says as he gets all the Feat he can from Raynare who has backed up against a wall.

"Well atleast your final words will be my favorite... Liberate" Yukihara says as his aura spikes and all that Fear is being put into play.

Yukihara walks up to a shaking Raynare and puts his hands on top of her head. "Actually I lied Liberate will be your favorite Word but this will be your favorite sentence."

"Sensō no Shinpan" (Judgement of War) Yukihara says as all of his aura goes into his hands as he closes his eyes and concentrates.

Raynare tries to get away from whatever he's doing but her body is under some kind of paralyzation and she can't move. "What exactly is he doing?" Asia ask Alice moving next to her.

"Honestly I have no clue, Yukihara's been training a lot and learning new spells heavily so this is a first for me" Alice says looking very confused.

After a minute Yukihara opens his eyes as all that stored up magic power is being released on top of Raynare as her body literally turns into ashes in less than a second.

"Well that spell works... even if it's hard to sit through." Yukihara begins to walk over to Alice and Asia.

"What exactly was that spell?" Alice says confused and really interested on how she turned to ashes. "It's called Judgment of War, basically I concentrate a lot of magic into my hand and I place it on someone's forehead. And I don't know how exactly but I'm able to look into the persons mind/past and then Judgement kicks in against my will just so I won't be bias and the way your judged is if you have done more bad than good your found guilty and well... Raynare a prime example of that. But if found innocent... nothing happens and I'm forced against my will to not be able to use my magic for 20 minutes."

Alice nods as Asia looks down playing with her thumbs. "So where did she come from cause I'm not explaining this one to Rias..."

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Rias says before slapping Yukihara hard. "Do you want to start another War?"

"Is that even a question of course I would, it would be a good way to test War magic in an actual war" Yukihara says the thinking out loud as Rias slaps him again.

"Your ignorance is amazing" Koneko says to Yukihara who shrugs. "Yeah but that's really something new now is it?"

Koneko sighs as Akeno and Alice giggle at his pride and ignorance as Asia is just watching from behind Alice.

"No but on a serious note I'm not letting you kill Asia, she's too valuable and is a friend to Alice. And I don't know if I have to keep saying it but Alice's wishes are my command" Yukihara says extremely serious.

Rias is taken back a bit for the wrong reason. "What?! I wasn't planning on killing her what's wrong with you?!" Rias says to Yukihara dumbfounded.

"Wait you weren't?... So why the fuck have I been here for 15 minutes trying to defend her?!" Yukihara says yelling at Rias.

"Because your a idiot and assume things to hard rather than ask, I'd gladly take Asia in as my own" Rias says to him as Yukihara gets pissed as his aura is around him and his hair is moving with the radiation of his aura.

"So basically I was willing to get whatever punishment to get Asia in your peerage, try to justify Alice's motives that I don't even know, and start a war if I had to... FOR NO REASON?!" Yukihara yells.

"Yes because your a dumbass who doesn't have any manners, respect for others besides your sister and YOUR A DUMBASS!" Rias says as her aura gets around her as her hair starts to move similar to Yukihara as their aura's only get bigger.

Alice laughs at the situation between the two as she turns to Asia before smiling. "Welcome to the family Asia, and I'm guessing as you can tell things can get pretty wild here."

"Y-Yeah I noticed..." Asia says as Koneko walks next to her. "Don't worry though it'll get better... the moment one of them kills the other which is literally impossible for either of them at the moment."

A/N: And I'm gonna end this Chapter on that note just because I want to start the familiar quest thing. So yeah I hope you all enjoyed and Rate and Review until next time.

(P.S - The reason why I didn't continue this like in canon was because I was scared that Yukihara plus Kiba would easily kill Freed so... yeah)


	7. Familiars

**Ok I'm back again with another Chapter, now I want to whole familiar thing to be just 1 chapter if I have to. So this will probably be a long chapter if I decide to put it all in one Chapter.**

 **But yeah I decided on the Familiars for Yukihara and Alice, I'm not gonna lie to you and say that their Familiars will be equal in power because they won't.**

 **Yukihara's will be ALOT stronger than Alice but that's only because after planning Chapters for the future (I mean like Manga Volumes 9+) Alice is OP AS FUCK.**

 **I never notices how her concept would be Overpowered especially in her version and of Juggernaut Drive. So yeah her familiar will be a support role to make her less op by the time Yukihara gets his own peerage.**

 **But anyway let's get started.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 7: Familiars

* * *

 _Currently inside the House of the Shinami, a very brutal training session has been going on as requested by Rias. Unluckily for Yukihara he seems to be in the middle of it all..._

"Gonna have to be faster than that" Alice says smiling to Yukihara as she dodges all his attempts at biting her.

"That wouldn't be a problem anyway if I didn't have all these weights on me..." Yukihara says as he moves his wrist as four balls connected to a magic string dangle on each wrist.

"And is there a reason why together these eight balls have to equal almost 4 tons?! Seems a bit much if you ask me" Yukihara says annoyed.

"It's the price to pay for you to get stronger, besides your the front line so having you at peek condition is important" Alice says informing him while dropping her guard as Yukihara tries to take advantage of by dashing at her and trying to kick her.

Alice notices just in time and blocks the attack before jumping in the air and landing on his head to Yukihara's confusion before jumping down and kicking upward hitting his jaw in the process.

"Universal Blast" Alice says as she lands on the floor as a beam full of stars hits Yukihara who barely manages to block and is sent sliding back a bit.

Once the blast is done Yukihara's clothes around his arms are completely turned to ashes. "You've gotten stronger in the last week..." Yukihara says feeling the effects of her training with Akeno.

"Yep my magic isn't only limited to creating things I can't do almost anything" Alice says smiling happily.

Asia has been watching the two fight trying her hardest to not let impulse come in and run over to Yukihara and heal him. She's been very quiet while watching the training session.

"Liberate" Yukihara says under his breath as his aura appears and peaks at his maximum potential with all the power he had stored up.

Yukihara feels his body get lighter and smiles as he dashes towards Alice who is surprised by his boost in speed. As Yukihara gets closer Alice smirks as the weights start to get bigger before stopping at the size of 2 huge rocks as gravity slaps Yukihara to the gthe ground.

"And Izanami says I can manipulate things, but sadly only one at a time until I get stronger" Alice says triumphantly not noticing her Brothers pain on his face.

"Alice my arms... I feel them getting crushed..." Yukihara manages to say in pain with a huge hiss in his voice and Alice quickly realizes and stops as Asia rushes to Yukihara's side.

"Yukihara are you ok?" Asia ask really concerned. "I knew I should have jumped in a long time ago and help you out."

"It's fine..." Yukihara says before standing up not wanting her help. "Besides I have to get stronger and if that means me pushing my body to its limits fine by me."

Asia smiles but still decides to heal him as he's about to complain but the feeling of being healed is soothing to him so he lets it happen.

Alice in turn walks up to him and takes the key to his weights out of her bra and unhooked it as the weights fall to the ground matter a little crater underneath them.

"I still never wonder why girls keep things in their bra, that's sounds just as stupid as a guy putting stuff in his underwear or in his hair" Yukihara says as the two girls giggle.

"It's because naturally no one is gonna think about let alone try to reach in it to find out if we have something yes or no" Alice replies to him as he sighs.

Suddenly a magic circle appears underneath all of them as they are being reversed summoned. Yukihara sighs as his own magic circle appears underneath them that rises up to their head putting on their Uniform for them.

"You have a circle for uniform?" Asia says as he nods. "It's just in case we're being reversed summoned like now..." he says as they go through the portal and appear infront of everybody in the O.R.C room.

"Alice how is the training going?" Rias ask Alice as she smiles. "Fine, he's gotten a lot faster than he was last week but he's no Knight."

"We actually just got done training before you reversed summoned us so your lucky" Yukihara says to Rias as she nods.

"Now is there a reason why you've called us here?" Rias nods and smiles as she extends her arm and a tiny little bat flys ontop of her hand.

Alice and Asia get curious at the bar as it transforms into a woman before bowing and turn back into a bat. "This is my familiar."

"What's a familiar?" Asia asks confused never hearing that name before. "A familiar is a creature that serves us Devils to the best of their abilities and every Devil has or should have one" Akeno answers.

"Really that sounds cool, what's yours" Alice says excitedly. Akeno smiles before a greenish circle appears and a little demon imp appears.

"This is Shiro" Koneko says slightly holding up the white cat in her hand. As Alice instantly starts playing with the cat as Shino plays back and everyone laughs.

Kiba is about to talk but Yukihara interrupts him. "Listen this is cool and all but, I'm assuming you called us to get a familiar since you guys are showing them off?" Yukihara asks Rias as she nods.

"Yep and that's where we come in" Akeno says before a knock on the door can be heard. "Who is it?" Akeno says as the door opens revealing a beautiful girl with a slim figure and short black hair with violet eyes.

She also has a group of people behind her with another girl with long black hair with orange like eyes. "Rias pleasure to see you again" The girl in the middle says.

"Pleasure as well Sona, so what brings you here?" Rias ask her as the two start to talk and Yukihara glances over to Alice and she doesn't notice.

He sighs quietly as he puts his hands in his pocket as the Orb appears on his hands. _Izanagi could you connect me with Alice?_

It takes a second for Izanagi to respond. " _Sure give me a second..."_ Yukihara waits a second before feeling something in his head.

"Yeah you called?" Alice says telepathically. "Who are these guys?.." Yukihara says as he hears Asia ask the same question to them.

"Nevermind, but hey atleast we know we have a link to each other" Yukihara says to Alice as the orb on his hands disappears and Alice and Yukihara look at each other before smiling.

"Asia this is Souna Shitori, and she's the President to the Students Council" Rias says answering the question.

"But... her real name is Sona Sitri and she is the heiress to the Sitri's" Yukihara and Alice are actually suprised by that.

"What how?!" They both say in shock. Everybody looks at them confused,"What do you mean how?"

"We'll due to... our Sacred Gears" Alice starts not wanting to reveal it to the Sitri's. "Basically it makes us able to detect anybody supernatural" Yukihara says finishing it.

"That's amazing but I already know who you two are since I've seen one of your matches before, but I won't talk about your Sacred Gears since you made a good impression you'd like to hide its name" Sona says as they both nod.

"Good well me and my servants are really adapted in masking our magic, along with the fact that in throughout Kuoh itself and especially here. Devil energy is everywhere so it's hard to pinpoint somebody" Sona explains as they nod as it starts to make sense.

From Sona's crowd a chuckle is heard. "Sona don't you feel disrespected knowing these good for nothing Gremory don't even tell their new servants who we are?!" A boy with blondish hair similar to Yukihara says.

"No, not really" Sona says plainly. "It's disrespectful to be in other people's business and why Rias didn't tell them about us and why I never told any of you besides Tsubaki about her new servants... Saji"

Yukihara sighs at how dumb this Devil could actually be. Saji instantly turns his head to Yukihara and marches righ infront of him.

"Is there a problem?" Saji says as Sona and Tsubaki facepalm and Rias and Akeno giggle. Yukihara glares into his eyes with his piercing Bronze-Gold eyes.

"Is there?..." Yukihara says coldly as Alice pulls on his shirt. "Don't bother little girl, this guy is just some hot shot that thinks he's everyone" Saji says ironically.

Alice glares at him not liking to be called a little girl. "You have my permission" Alice says as Yukihara nods and looks towards Rias and Akeno who both nod.

"Go ahead, he deserves it besides you'd be a better punishment" Sona says before Yukihara even looks at her and Saji looks at her confused.

"Punishment?.." Saji says as Yukihara grins as his aura spikes as he grabs Saji by the throat before placing his other hand ontop of his head.

"Sensō no Pesuto" (Plague of War) Yukihara says as the aura in his hands go into Saji's head literally as his eyes widen and Yukihara drops him on the ground as he falls holding his head.

"Yukihara what did you do?" Rias ask him as he just looks down on him chuckling. "Just watch and see"

Saji suddenly starts to scream as he holds on head in pains as he screams and rolls on the floor. "I only plagued his mind with pain, could have gave him the feeling of death if I wanted too" Yukihara says.

"Well sadly I don't believe we can talk with all his screaming so I'd like if you could release the spell please" Sona ask of Yukihara kindly as he nods and releases the spell... slowly.

Once the spell is gone Saji stands up and glares at him before backing off standing behind Sona. "Next time your going to engage someone, try to atleast gauge their magic power."

Saji and stays quiet as Sona coughs and fixes her glasses. "Rias I believe your well aware of the full moon that is occurring tonight" Sona starts.

"Yes I was aware and I was planning on taking Yukihara, Alice, and Asia to the Familar Forest" Rias says as Sona sighs.

"Well my intentions were to come here and try to settle some agreement to decide who can go and who has to wait" Sona says as Rias is about to respond but is interrupted by Sona.

"But I'll make an exception for you this one time" Sona says before preparing to walk away as she turns around as her servants leave. She stops infront of the door and looks at Rias.

"But remember... you owe me one" Sona says before walking out the door as it closes behind her. Suddenly all the tension that was in the air disappears as everything goes back to normal.

That is until both Yukihara's and Alice's respective orbs appear on their hands. " **Yukihara, Alice... we have some news** " Izanami says outloud to the both of them.

"Well this must be important if you've broken your act of silence" Alice says to her before continuing. "So what's the news?"

" **It's not really news... but more or less a warning** " Izanagi says to them as they look confused. "What's the warning if you don't mind be interrupting" Akeno says to them.

" **We overheard the idea of you going to the Familar Forest, and we would recommend if you didn't** " Izanagi says seriously.

"Why is something there for us?..." Yukihara ask them as Alice and him both feel them both mentally nod before their orbs disappear.

"So are you two coming with us or not?" Koneko ask them as Yukihara and Alice look at each other before shrugging.

"I've never felt either one of them so cautious and paranoid about something, so what ever is waiting for us must be really serious" Alice says.

Rias nods as everybody becomes quiet trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

* * *

"Did you end up informing them my Lord?" A shadowy figure with a male voice says as they are inside of a throne room.

Inside Izanagi and Izanami are siting on the thrones. "Yes we did but we made it very clear you three are nothing to play with" Izanami says.

Suddenly two more people in cloaks one girl and one boy. "How did you know we were here?" The girl ask.

"Because you two lurk around every corner Yin so you and Yang lurking around in our throne isn't that hard to predict" Izanagi says as the ones known as Yin and Yang are about to respond a gust of heat appears as the first figure growls in annoyance.

"Will they be there or not?!" The male as Izanagi quickly glares at him as the heat disappears. "It's up to them if they show up or not... but they probably won't" Izanami says.

"Then I'll go to them if they don't show..." The man says before leaving the throne room as Yin and Yang follow behind him.

A/N: Its been awhile since I updated and I couldn't make the whole familiar thing into one whole chapter sadly.

But next chapter will be the final when it comes to them. Also, I tried to drop hints at the actual identities of the the people because I always want to see if someone can figure out characters before I released them.

You'll have to use a lot of background knowledge and understand the comparison to some gods because they are ex gods I'll give you that.

And before anybody says why the fuck there going to have ex gods as a Familiars. Trust me they'll be weaker than normal.


	8. Familiars Part 2

**Ok imma just continue where I left off with last chapter since I plan on uploading this the day after the last chapter update.**

 **So yeah I'm not gonna waste any time so imma just start.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 8: Familiars Part 2

* * *

Yukihara and Alice are sitting down on their couch watching T.V as it is currently dark out as the full moon is high and visible in the air.

"We should have went" Yukihara says to Alice who turns to him before looking away quickly. "You heard what they said, it wouldn't have been a good idea if we went" Alice says to him.

Yukihara stands up as his aura is flowing around him. "Well you can stay here being scared for the rest of your life, but I think I've grown up to look fear dead in its face" Yukihara says as Alice's Silver aura flows around her.

"You know you don't have to prove to me or anyone for that matter that your strong! Especially not mom!" Alice shouts at him.

Yukihara is taken back for a second before getting angry. "I don't have or want to prove anything and this especially has nothing to do with her!"

"Really?! Well then tell me what's been driving your unhealthy addiction to getting stronger ever since we got here?! And don't tell it's some bullshit like this is all for you or something!"

"Me getting stronger is all for you there isn't any other motives behind it, besides where is all of this coming from?!" Yukihara ask her.

"I'm not a fighter Yuki!" Alice says finally. "I summon things and rely on you or my spirits to fight for me or defend while I cast some spell. And to top it all off, I hate fighting cause it doesn't even solve anything! The hate you had before the fight is still there even after it's done and I wasn't meant for fighting. I don't hit hard, all I do is move fast! My job is to literally be a coward and dodge everything if something's coming after me!"

"And if mom was still here she wouldn't want you to be! I'm the man who has to protect my sister at all times, even if you were the oldest and I was the youngest. That was just what mom taught me or did you just forget?!"

"How could I forget?! She's been the only thing on my mind ever since we got here. The only reason we're even here is because we couldn't protect her and probably still have a physco father on the lose probably trying to hunt us down!"

Yukihara is about to respond but takes a deep breath. "Listen I'm gonna go, you just stay here and clear your head" He says lowly as a lot of sadness swarms over him.

A magic circle appears underneath him before transporting him to the rest of his teammates. Alice just sighs watching him leave before putting her hand into a bowl of popcorn and starts eating while watching T.V

* * *

Yukihara appears in the middle of everybody as they all say his name in surprise. "Good to see you two could... Where's Alice?" Akeno says as Yukihara gives her the cold shoulder.

"Home and leave me alone, if any of you need me just summon me" Yukihara says before walking away from the rest of the group ignoring the rest of the group.

While he's walking he looks around and sees all the common Familiars from Imps to Monkeys roaming around the forest.

An imp from one of the trees to his left jumps out of it holding a paper and lands on Yukihara's shoulder.

Yukihara isn't really all that bothered by the creature as he keeps walking as it makes a noise as shakes the paper in its hands.

"Is this for me or something?" Yukihara ask the imp as it nods. "Ok?..." Yukihara says confused before taking the paper and reading it.

The paper says, _I'm suprised you actually decided to come, even if it was alone. It's a shame Izanami's Soul is trapped inside such a coward of a girl but I'll make do with you._

 _Your first Task in this trail of 3 to find is the solve this Riddle. I oversee this Forest, but I'm not God. I'm the King who oversees everything, where should I be?_

Yukihara sighs not liking to play games but crumbles the paper up because atleast he knows the person is nearby watching to know Alice isn't with him.

"So this is a trail of something?" Yukihara says to himself outloud. "It appears so" The imo says in a high pitched voice as Yukihara looks at it before smiling.

"So this guy is an overseer of this Forest... anybody come to mind... umm?" Yukihara ask the imp as shakes her head.

"No not really, and Anja is my name" She says as Yukihara nods. "Ok so this guy looks over this forest?... So where the fuck am I suppose to look?"

"Look up dumbass" Alice says annoyed as Yukihara turns around. "Alice?..." Yukihara says sincerely before coughing and turning her back to her.

"I thought you were staying home" Yukihara says as she rolls her eyes. "I was but I got bored really fast but anyway to help your dumbass out..."

"Is she always like that?" Anja says as he shakes his head. "Only when she's mad" Yukihara whispers to Anja as Alice glares at him.

"Are you even listening?!" Alice shouts before sighing. "As I was saying, the riddle is basically saying whoever this is rules everything here so he's at the highest point of this forest. Meaning he'd be at that cliff over there."

Yukihara and Anja look over at a huge Cliff behind them. "Oh" Yukihara says plainly as Alice rolls her eyes as she stares at the edge of the cliff as a Silver Star portal appears over there as another one appears infront of them.

Alice walks through the portal infront of them as Anja jumps off Yukihara's shoulder and lands on a tree. Yukihara looks at her as she smiles and waves understanding that she won't be able to follow him anymore.

Yukihara smiles and waves before walking through the portal as it closes behind him. Once he's out the portal he sees Alice looking for something.

"What you looking for?" He ask as she doesn't look st him due to her searching. "For the next riddle" Alice says before picking up a rock nearby and seeing a paper underneath.

Alice dust off the paper and Yukihara sits on the edge crossing his legs with his eyes closed. "Ok it says, Pleasure you could make it Izanami I would have been disappointed if you never came. But now that your both here I'd like to thank you both being the holders of Lord Izanagi and Izanami.

Your next trail isn't much of a trail as it is a request, Show me the power granted to you by the Gods" Alice finishes reading was Yukihara puts his right arm backward as he's facing the opposite direction of the cliff.

While looking at Alice before closing his eyes as suddenly a Bronze/Gold magic circle is hovering over a medium size portion of the forest before putting his hands to his fist as it explodes.

"Sensō no Arano" (Wasteland of War) Yukihara says as he crosses back his arms and a paper falls from the sky and lands infront of Yukihara.

Yukihara opens his eyes before picking up the paper. "Was blowing up a mild portion of the forest really worth it?" Alice ask him as he shrugs before reading the paper outloud.

"Ok you two have peeked my interest, especially you Izanagi but that's fine. I was planning on giving you a final riddle but you two have given me an incredible rush to fight so I'll stop masking my signature now" Yukihara reads.

Almost instantly as he's done reading Yukihara and Alice feel an incredible foreign magic pressure that feels almost... angry.

"Yukihara..." Alice says kinda scared. Yukihara looks at her as Alice is actually stunned by the look in his eyes.

Yukihara is sweating with the look of fear on his face. Yukihara takes a deep breath before jumping off the cliff as Alice runs to the edge before making a portal where he would land to wherever the presence is coming from.

"Good luck Onii-Chan" Alice says before smiling. Yukihara lands above a lake as he falls into the water before swimming up as fast as he can.

He breaths heavily once he's up cause he wasn't prepared for the dive. He hears a quiet snarl as he looks behind him and sees a White Lion with a black and white mane with piercing blue eyes.

"Your the presence that we felt?..." Yukihara says before swimming towards the lion as he doesn't feel the anger it had before. The Lion is simply laying down while keeping one eye open towards Yukihara.

Once Yukihara reaches land the Lions eyes shoot open watching him harder as he flinches a bit before continuing to walk towards it.

The holder of Izanagi once infront of said lion slowly reaches his hands out as it snarls for a second. Yukihara keeps going slowly before he touches the Lions forehead as it closes its eyes and both of their auras spike as some of his goes into the lion and vice versa.

The Lion opens his eyes again but this time it's Gold and he stands up ok all 4's before growling at Yukihara as that feeling of anger comes back.

"Did I do something wrong?..." Yukihara tries to ask it before his mane and most of his body get covered in golden flames before Roaring loud as he heatwave of Gold flames comes from his mouth as Yukihara puts his arms in a blocking position but is still pushed back by the attack.

"Ok... if it's a fight you want?..." Yukihara says before activating his Eyes of War and summoning his aura as both of them glare at each other.

The Lion smiles as a vortex of Golden Flames surrounds him. "You have promise but just like Lord Izanagi said, you have yet to unlock your potential" A male voice says.

This peeks the curiosity of Yukihara,"Who are you and why do you know of Izanagi and Izanami?!"

The voice chuckles. "Easy, my name is Leon XIV (Leon the 14th for those that don't know Roman numerals) and I'm the 14th Leo the Lion before I was replaced by my son" Leon says smiling.

Yukihara is suprised once the Vortex disappears he sees a man with long white hair with faints of black in armor. (Basically look up Leo's eclipse form from Fairytail but I'll try to explain it)

Has a layer of Black metal armor but ontop of that is Gold armor that covers his collar bone and shoulder, Wrist and elbows, Waist, and his legs. While the Gold armor is on the black is visible on his chest, hands, and upper legs.

On his waist piece he has the symbol of Leo the lion on it. (I tried but really I advise to look it up XD) Yukihara is in complete shock.

Leon smirks before appearing infront of Yukihara as Golden Flames cover his fist as punches Yukihara back. Yukihara slides and lands right infront of the lake as Leon smirks.

Yukihara's instincts tell him to jump and high as he sees 2 Japanese Water Dragons one White the other Black come out the lake and try to attack him too.

Luckily for him a Wall of stars appears infront of him before comet like stars attack the Dragons before the go back under water.

Alice smiles as Yukihara smiles back at her before looking at Leon while falling back to the ground right for him "Sensō no Bōkyaku Ken!" (Oblivion Punch of War)

Leon chuckles before cocking back his fist as the Golden flames brighten as their punches meet each other before making a shockwave.

Meanwhile with Alice she's standing ontop of the Lake with the help of a magic circle. She puts her hands on the water before closing her eyes.

"Don't even try it!" Alice shouts as she summons a huge Knight ontop of the water as the knight blocks the two dragons attack towards the surface.

"Divine Rain!" Alice shouts as multiple comets hit the dragons again as they roar in pain. The Dragons roar before they form balls of magic in their mouths before shooting it at Alice who tries to block it with a Celestial Wall.

The Wall actually cracks after a few seconds of the magic attacks hitting it as Alice is sent flying back from the explosion. Yukihara notices this and looks at Alice and screams her name.

Leon knees Yukihara in the stomach before punching him away, while he's being sent flying Leon appears behind him and grabs him by the back of his throat and aims for where his sister landed.

"Never look away from your opponent during a fight, but since your mind is occupied somewhere else go" Leon says evilly as he tosses him up before holding his arms out infront of him as he opens his palms as a shockwave occurs and sends Yukihara over to his sister.

Yukihara shouts in heavy pain as he lands. "So I'm guessing your not doing too well?" Alice says weakly. "Nope..." Yukihara says before coughing up blood as Alice notices he's bleeding all over.

"Something tells me these things are here to kill us if we don't win..." Alice says as her brother completely understands. "Well I don't plan on dying... not just yet" Yukihara says as his aura comes back as it gets bigger by the second.

Leon and the Water Dragons look on impressed at their will to fight. "Liberate?" Alice ask him as he nods.

They both try to stand as they stumble a lot before finally standing firmly. They both glare at their opponents as their auras spike to a level never seen before.

"LIBERATE!" They both shout as a magic circle appears under her as the Silver aura around her grows.

Rias and the others are just now getting there as they all look exhausted. "Finally we made it..." Asia starts before seeing the Water Dragons and starts screaming.

That brings attention to them as Yukihara glares at them. "Do not join us!" He says as a huge bass is in his voice. Leon notices the bass and starts to sweat a bit.

"Damn Izanagi was right... whenever his life or someone he cares about is in danger his power triples in strength" Leon says smiling.

"Why are we not allowed to help?!" Rias says pissed. "Because these are our Familiars and in order to gain their respect we can't just have you guys help us. This is our fight and our problem, and it's not like I don't want you guys to help it's that I'd rather rely on myself before having to drag the people I'm protecting into the situation" Yukihara says.

"Besides these guys are going to be our Familiars once we won anyway so I'd rather not get you all on a bad note" Alice says forcing a smile through the pain.

Rias and the others look suprised once he says that and Leon and The Water Dragons look at them and smile. The same vortex of Fire appears around Leon as he transforms back into a lion as he runs on the water towards Yukihara.

Yukihara is prepared to fight before a Golden and Silver orb appears on both him and Alice respectively. " **Good job you two** " Izanagi and Izanami say to them as Leon walks towards Yukihara before licking some blood off off his arm.

Yukihara looks at Leon before smiling as a Gold/Bronze circle appear under them. "Why in the sudden change in heart?" Yukihara ask him. "My job was to see if you were worth making a pack with and after our small little brawl I deemed you worthy and after hearing your words you sealed it. The reason I didn't like you was because at first I heard you were a bit on the emotionless side and being the holder of Izanagi I couldn't accept that due to both Lord Izanagi and Izanami's constant kindness. But now I see you do have s heart whether you admit it or not but in your own way" Leon says.

Yukihara smiles as Leon looks at his condition before leaning against him and summoning his Golden flames at cover him. "Onii-Chan!" Alice shouts but stops once she notices Yukihara smile and his wounds slowly close.

"Sorry I'm not a great healer but the Golden Flames of Purity do have the slight power of healing wounds" Leon says as Yukihara nods.

Yukihara places his hands on his forehead. "In the name of Yukihara Shinami I hearby make this pact with you Leon XIV as my Familiar until death does us part" Yukihara chants as the pact is made between the two.

Alice smiles before looking at the Water dragons. "So who are you two?" Alice ask the water dragons. "My name is Yin" The Black one says in a female voice before the White one talks.

"My name is Yang and we're Pieces XIV" Yang answers her as Alice walks towards them. "Wow Celestial spirits huh? That fits perfectly and there's two of you" Alice says happily as Leon appears next to her and does the same with her as he did with Yukihara.

"Thanks Leon" Alice says before Leon lightly roars before walking back over to Yukihara who went over to Akeno.

"Ok we'll come here you two!" Alice says happily as Yang goes to her happily as well as Yon just glares at her.

"Listen girl just because your our master doesn't mean I have any intention of being all buddy buddy with you" Yin says seriously as Alice sweatdrops.

"Ok Yin I'll keep that in mind" Alice says. Yin growls before going next to her brother as Alice closes her eyes and places it on their foreheads as a silver magic circle appears underneath them

"In the name of Alice Shinami I hearby make this pact between Yin and Yang who are the Pisces XIV and I make this pact with you until Death does us part" Alice says as the pact is complete.

Yin and Yang smile before disappearing to Alice's discomfort but shrugs it off. "So enough about us Asia what's your familiar?" Alice ask as Asia is holding a blue dragon sprite in her hand.

"Aww it's so adorable" Alice says googling over the small Dragon. Meanwhile Leon looks at Yukihara before roaring and disappearing.

"I guess they had to go or something but I'm just glad we got some pretty cool familiars" Alice sayslooking at Yukihara. Yukihara nods before remembering the talk they had earlier.

"Listen Alice about earlier... I..." Yukihara starts as he sees Alice runs up to him and hugs him. "It's fine we both said some things we didn't mean but it's ok after all siblings fight a lot and we rarely do so it's fine."

Yukihara smiles as Rias coughs. "Um not to spoil the moment but I think it's about time we all get outta here before we're trapped in here for a month."

They nods as Rias's peerage stands ontop of a teleportation circle and leaving the forest as it ends their hunt for familiars.

A/N: Well I had plans on making this chapter the day after my last post but of course due to technical difficulties I could post for shit let alone write this.

So I apologize but hey this is one of my more longer chapters. Now it's time to enter the Phoenix rating game Arc and damn that'll be an interesting arc for two reasons that won't be says here but just look out for it.

And until next time please Rate and Review. So I can hear your opinions and criticisms so I can do better.


	9. Cry of The Phoenix

**FINALLY IM AT MY FAVORITE PART IN THIS WHOLE SERIES! Or atleast for the first season anyway which is the Rating Game arc. Now I'm going to say this from now but compared to Canon, a lot of differences will occur.**

 **One of them being the ending of the Rating Game and an extra prize they'll be fighting for *Insert heavy grin***

 **But honestly I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing this especially since we'll be having more dialogue with Izanagi and Izanami. Also someone pm'd me asking how strong I plan on making Yukihara for this arc.**

 **And honestly the simple answer is not very much, Yukihara at the (current) moment is the second strongest behind Rias and doesn't need training... or atleast physical anyway.**

 **Regardless I think I said enough, imma just let the chapter speak for itself.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 9: Cry of The Phoenix

* * *

 _The mind is one of the most complex things in Universal existence. It can switch between topics like sadness and happiness with the span of milliseconds._

 _Yukihara is currently floating in a void of Black, its empty and pitch dark. But from the corner of his eyes he sees himself..._

 _He has his Eyes of War activated but the color of his eyes are a crimson Red and his aura isn't its normal Bronze Gold, it's a Crimson Red that's gives off a strong sense of anger._

 _Suddenly he feels a presence behind him as it's himself again... but this ones Eyes of War color is Light Blue and it's aura is just like his eyes. And around this Yukihara is a White void like circle around him._

 _The Red and Blue Yukihara's look at each other before getting into a full on fight. But there motives unknown to the real Yukihara as he looks on confused. The last thing he sees is the Red Yukihara grab the blue Yukihara by the throat as blue Yukihara transforms into Alice before being stabbed in its chest._

Yukihara leans forward from his bed quickly breathing heavily with complete panic in his eyes. He looks around and notices it was all a Dream as he's sweating profoundly.

He holds his head due to a sudden headache. "What the fuck was that?" He ask himself. " **It was a warning from me to you** " Izanagi says to Yukihara.

"Warning? A warning for what?!" Yukihara says confused. " **A warning for what's to come if you don't get your magic under control soon** " Izanagi says.

"Magic under control? Why what's happening to my magic?" Yukihara ask very calmly. " **This isn't the time or the place, but I'll talk to you later** " Izanagi says.

"And you can't talk to me now why?" Yukihara says but gets no answer. The Devil of War gets up and walks inside his bathroom and brushes his teeth.

He hears a knock on his door, before he can answer Alice opens in and jumps in happily while Asia is behind the door looking scared.

Yukihara glares at Alice before spitting out his toothpaste. "What's the point of knocking just to open it anyway?"

"Asia was too shy so I just opened it" Alice says as Asia plays with her fingers. "I'm not shy... I just didn't want to walk in on him naked."

Yukihara walks over to Asia and places his hand on her head. "Good atleast you have sense."

Asia looks up and her face turns completely red. "T-Thank you" Asia says avoiding his gaze and playing with her hands faster.

"Hey what does that suppose to mean?!" Alice says pouting at him. "Your an idiot" Yukihara says very plain fully.

"But I have higher grades than you in school" Alice says trying to one up him as a magic circle hovers over him before putting his school uniform on.

"That's because I don't try, I don't have the need to" Yukihara says before leaving his room.

"Sure you don't" Alice says walking behind him as they all leave for school. Once they get to the door Akeno opens it smiling.

"Hello" Akeno says happily as Yukihara just looks at her confused. "Why are you here Akeno?"

"Listen I don't know why your so cold to me one second then nice the next" Akeno says honestly to him as he just sighs and walks past her.

"Well it depends on my mood" Yukihara says before walking to school by himself leaving them behind. Meanwhile Akeno just looks at him leaves feeling hurt a little.

"Don't worry he only gives a cold shoulder to those he likes and thinks are worth protecting" Alice says to Akeno to cheer her up.

As Yukihara is walking to school he swears he feels something following him as he goes to touch his necklace but realizes Alice never gave him his.

He glances from the corner of his eyes to look for anybody out of the ordinary but sees nothing.

He suddenly feels someone grab his arm as he instinctively turns around quickly and punches his attacker but is suprised when the attacker blocks his fist with their hands.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist taking a closer look at The Devil of War or Izanagi" A girls voice says as Yukihara looks at sees a girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes she's in a pink dress looking very formal.

"Your a Devil aren't you?" He ask plainly as she gasp almost as if she's insulted. "You cannot be serious?! Don't act dumb like you don't know who I am."

Yukihara has a plain face as she gasp again realizing he's not joking. "Oh my... you really don't know who I am..." She says I shock before coughing.

"My name is Ravel Phoenix, sister to the Riser Phoenix heir to the Phoenix" Ravel says with a lot of pride in her voice.

"Isn't that just some stupid High ranking Clan who claim to be immortal?" Yukihara says as Ravel glares at him.

"We are not stupid and we're immor-!" Ravel is about to shout but notices the eyes of people walking by and calms down.

"Listen your Yukihara Shinami, the heir to the Shinami Clan a pure blooded clan who specializes in-" Ravel starts before Yukihara covers her mouth.

"Yes I'm aware of my Clan and how much I dislike it so please don't remind me of it and I don't know if any speciality we have but I don't care to know. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be" Yukihara says before trying to walk away from her.

Unluckily for her Ravel is walking right behind him,"But I have so many questions to ask you like how does your magic work, is Izanagi a nice spirit, if your a Devil God by classification?"

Yukihara sighs as he looks around and notices nobody is really paying attention as he snaps his finder and turns a corner. Ravel follows behind him before bumping into someone.

She looks up to see a man with Silver hair, and a suit with a red tie on. "Listen I don't think my master appreciates your questions so how about we end them right now" Leon says to the girl.

"But..." Ravel says as she looks past Leon and tries to find Yukihara but it seems as if he vanished. Leon smiles before transforming into a Lion cub and running behind Ravel by the corner they came from.

Leon then notices the amount of people and runs into an Alley next to him as he stops and disappears in a Vortex of fire before reappearing next to Yukihara walking besides him in his tux and tie.

"You know I'm a Celestial Spirit before you familiar, even the old ones still have duties to take care off" Leon says to Yukihara as he nods.

"Ok I'll think better before summoning you for anything" Yukihara says as Leon stops and bows before disappearing for the second time.

He sighs before looking around figuring out where he is. 'I think I'm at the west district, so the school should be 4 blocks down'

Yukihara walks forward as reality hits him. 'Wait why the fuck am I walking to school, I'm a fucking Devil! I could just jump there with a magic circle' He thinks to himself as he facepalms.

'But I'm already here so whatever I might as well just keep going...' Yukihara says as he sees Kuoh Academy a block down.

* * *

 _5 Hours Later_

* * *

"What's taking you magots so long?!" Yukihara can hear the couch shout from the guys locker rooms. Yukihara sighs as he's laying on the bleachers wearing a red tracksuit with white lines on the side of the jacket and pants.

But jacket isn't zipped up so it reveals a White muscle T-Shirt under it. "I don't think you should be laying down like that especially not on the bleachers" Akeno says to him.

"Yeah?... Well I think those shorts are a bit too short and leaves very little to the imagination. But there's nothing we can do about it can we" Yukihara says as Akeno giggles.

"Maybe..." Akeno says before getting a seductive grin as Yukihara looks at her in anticipation.

Akeno smiles before simply siting on his lap while he's lying down which is something Yukihara wasn't prepared for or the population of the Gym.

"Great now nobody can see my shorts or what's underneath for that matter" Akeno says smiling at him warmly as Yukihara actually starts to blush a bit.

The coach coughs at the two. "Shinami your up for your physical examination" He says in a deep voice as Yukihara nods.

"Since your never in class and when you are you don't do much. So I never got to really evaluate you. So just perform to the best of your ability" The coach says as Yukihara nods again as Akeno gets up sp he can go.

"Go Yuki I'll be cheering for you" Akeno says loudly smiling as he keeps walking forward and ignores the fact she called him Yuki before giving a thumbs up.

"Ok your first task will be to do as many push-ups as you can" Coach says. "Is there a limit?" He ask as the coach shakes his head.

Muttering begins throughout the class.

"I bet he can't even do more that 20, that tough guy thing is all an act" A male voice says.

"Yeah probably will stop at 2" Another says before laughing quietly. Yukihara rolls his eyes at these comments as the whole class watches putting their own two sense into it.

Yukihara gets into a push up position as the coach blows his whistle. Yukihara starts going up and down very fast with no intention of stopping.

"Oh my he's really trying" Akeno says laughing with herself. "Damn he's really strong" A few girls says looking at Yukihara.

The coach just looks suprised as Yukihara just passed the 25 mark and still going strong. After 1 whole minute Yukihara stops at 67 push-ups as everybody is actually not even suprised he did that much but at the fact he's not even sweating.

"Ok up next is pull ups, but I'm guessing this'll be a walk in a park for you?" Coach ask laughing as Yukihara laughs along with him as they walk towards the pull up bar.

Once they reach the pull up bar Yukihara looks up at it. "Start!" Coach says as Yukihara jumps and grips the bar tight before doing 43 pull ups.

"Wow kid, your actually really amazing..." The coach says completely suprised. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure that compared to other teens my age I'm a lot more active."

Suddenly a huge magic pressure is goes off. "Excuse me but all members of the Occult Research Club please report to the principle office" A lady says on the loud speaker as Akeno and Yukihara look at each other before walking out the gym together.

As they exit the gym the hallways are currently empty as their own magic circles appear infront of them before walking through it as they're in their uniform.

"Any idea who that possibly is?" Yukihara says to her getting really serious. "Yeah I do but all you need to know is that you should control yourself once we get to the club room."

"Control for what? And aren't we going to the principle office?" Yukihara ask her as he does notices she's walking towards the club room.

"You'll see and I would have thought you'd notice that most staff here are Devils minus the teachers, which is why they called us the moment that his presence was felt" Akeno says.

Yukihara looks deep into her eyes as he can feels the anger she's trying to hold back as he walks faster towards the club.

Yukihara's eyes intestify as he sees Alice walking next to her. "I don't know why but I don't trust this presence, it doesn't feel evil but more twisted than anything" Alice says.

A Vortex of Flames and Water appears as Leon is leaning against the door. Yin and Yang are in suits as Yang has a scythe on his back and Yin has a Katana on her hip.

Yang has long white curly hair going to his neck and a necklace with what looks to be shark teeth around the string. Meanwhile Yin has long straight black hair going to her back with a similar necklace and their crystal blue eye color

"We didn't call you guys..." Yukihara says remembering Leon's words from earlier. "Maybe not but we felt a disturbance in your emotions and sudden increase of magic pressure and we're here just to watch" Yin says to him.

Yukihara nods as he looks behind him and sees Akeno behind him nodding as they all exit the school building as enter the club room. Alice opens the door and sees a man with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Oh Rias darling I didn't know we were having guest..." The man says as he's ontop of Rias as she is against the couch as everyone glares at the man preparing for a fight.

"All of you settle down" Rias says as she pushes Riser off him as a lady with silver hair coughs. "If you all would please settle down and relax" The woman says.

"And who the hell are you?" Yukihara says glaring at her. "Her name is Grayfia and she's the Queen to the current Lucifer" Akeno says whispering in his ear.

"Alice" Asia says as Alice looks over to her and sees Koneko and Kiba standing behind a couch quietly and walks over to them.

"She's the Queen to Lucifer?!..." Yukihara says suprised as Akeno nods before walking over to Rias and whispering to her as Rias nods and she goes into the back room.

"So are you going to introduce me since your whole peerage is here dearest?" Riser ask Rias grinning.

"...Alice Shinami, Yukihara Shinami, and Asia Argento" Rias says plainly. Akeno comes back with a tea pot and cup as she hands Rias, Riser, and Grayfia.

"Shinami?... Wait isn't that the House full of rejects due to their houses specialty?" Riser says laughing as Yukihara and Alice stare at him curiously.

"House of Rejects?... why is that?" Koneko and Asia ask confused. Rider laughs,"Well your house thousands of years ago mixed with Grim reapers and were extremely strong as your House has increased physical and magical abilities."

"Which is where your name Shinami comes from, Shinigami and Kami the Grim Repears of The Gods. The only problem is that ever since your House 100 years ago had a civil war as there was never a true head of power and this caused a lot of deaths. So many that when your leader was finally made, he decided for the best was the seal away all hidden potential, which explains why you two are so weak in those tournaments you participated in" Riser finishes laughing hysterically.

Yukihara clenches his fist in complete rage as he tries to hold himself back. "Yukihara-Sama it isn't worth it.." Leon says looking at it.

Riser looks at Leon. "Please even if he wanted that reject couldn't do anything to hurt me, I am immortal after all" Riser says.

" **If your insult either one of them again, I promise you Riser Phoenix I'll make you regret it!** " Izanami's says to him.

"Oh is that the Izanami? It's an honor" Riser says sarcastically. " **Calm down Izanami he's ignorant, your words will mean nothing to him. The only way to get through guys like him is through fighting** " Izanagi says.

"Sadly your right but I only fight for a price" Riser says as Rias glares at him. "Ok then how about this Riser I'll never marry you and I have no intention on ever changing regardless on what my brother says. I challenge you to a Rating Game."

"Rias darling you cannot be serious, Riser has a full set meanwhile you barely have any" Riser says as he chuckles and goes to touch her face.

In a gust of wind Yukihara appears infront of Rias and grabs his hand tightly. "You little shit let go of me!" Riser says to him.

Rias places her hand on Yukihara's shoulder. "Yukihara it's-" He cuts her off as his aura appears around him,"Don't touch my King."

Rias's eyes widen. "Personally I'm still not all buddy buddy with Rias but atleast I have enough respect for her as my King and a Devil to understand her feelings. And her feelings want absolutely nothing to do with you, plus you want to insult my family name go ahead I never liked them anyway. But my sister falls under that category so don't you dare insult her!"

Riser raises his fist as he feels magic start to spike. Alice is charging a small Altairis, Akeno's lightning is crackling loudly, Kiba has his sword prepared to be drawn along with Yin. Yang grabs on to his scythe and Leon's hands are engulfed in Golden flames and Koneko puts on her gloves."

"Riser if you even think of laying a hand on my brother I'll end you!" Alice says completely serious.

Riser looks around and puts his hands down. "Ok... Rating Game it is, if you win we'll call off the engagement but if I win everything stays the same but she dies" Riser says pointing towards Alice.

"You bastard!" Yukihara says trying to attack him but is held back by Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno as Alice is just in shock.

"Grayfia please make sure these conditions are met to Sirzechs" Riser says as Grayfia nods as he jumps via a magic circle laughing out.

"Rias your not seriously gonna let those conditions go through?!" Yukihara shouts as Rias shakes her head.

"Of course I'm not gonna allow that! Grayfia I-" Rias starts but Alice speaks up. "I accept the conditions..." Alice says as everybody looks at her like she's crazy.

"Alice you don't have to do that" Yang says to her. "But it's my choice if this can help Rias I might as well try, besides I have no intentions of losing" Alive says with a big smile.

A/N: Ok in going to end it here, and yeah not a lot happened but I the stakes are a lot higher with this Rating Game.

And we got some background on the House of Shinami, and when I said they had a lot of physical and magical energy think the Uzumaki Clan from Naruto. That's the closest thing I could think of that relates to them.

But yeah I'm really loving writing for this arc so until the next time Rate and Review.


	10. Kōnoshima and Takamagahara

**Welcome back to another chapter, these incoming chapters will be focusing more on Yukihara and Alice. Granted they always do but it'll be a lot more important.**

 **I cant say here what exactly I'm planning but what I can say before you read this is... It'll give a little better insight on the Characters.**

 **But let's just get straight into it now**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 10: Kōnoshima and Takamagahara

* * *

"What do you mean exactly by that?" Rias asks. Leon sighs before repeating himself for the third time. "Yukihara and Alice won't be accompanying you with your training expedition."

"And why exactly is that?" Rias ask him. "Because Lord Izanagi and Izanami both believe their training will benefit them a lot more than if they went with you... no offense Lady Gremory" Leon says while bowing.

"So do we not get a say in this at all?" Kiba ask him as Leon turns and looks at him. "Sorry I'm afraid not, besides Yukihara and Alice have no real oppositions on why they can't go."

"Guys it'll be fine, trust me by the time we come back we'll be kicking ass by no time" Alice says cheerfully. "And speaking of Yukihara where exactly is he?" Akeno ask as Leon and Alice just look at each other.

"He's already on his way to our destination claiming he doesn't want to waste anytime when their isn't much to be wasted" Leon says as Akeno nods but her face shows the feeling of sadness running through her.

"But he did leave a message before he left" Leon states quickly noticing Akeno's facial change as everyone looks on intently on what he has to say.

"He said to tell Rias that while he may not agree or like most things if not anything you do he's grateful for all you've done and is willing to train extra hard to maintain your dignity verses an asshole like Riser."

"For Koneko and Kiba he said that if he comes back and he's faster or stronger than either one of you in your respective field he'll lose all respect for your friendship" Leon says as Koneko and Kiba both smirk.

"Please as if that idiot could be stronger than me... but bring it" Koneko says. "Damn now I really do want to train even harder now" Kiba reveals thinking.

"For Asia he says that your not a fighter and similar to Alice, you hate fighting if it can be avoided. But this can't be avoided so get stronger not just for this Rating Game but for us as a family." This makes Asia smile in happiness.

"I promise I'll get stronger... you just wait and see Yuki" Asia says. "And finally for you Akeno he said you're the closest person he has here besides Alice and that's sad since he barely talks to you. But he wanted you to know that there's this new sushi place opening up?..." Leon says confused trying to understand the importance of bringing that up. "But he believes that you and him should go together after we all beat Riser's ass."

Akeno smiles and blushes as Rias looks at her with narrow eyes. _Is Akeno... Falling for him?... No she can't be, even after all this time we barely know him_

"I'd love that actually" Akeno says smiling as Leon nods. "I'll inform Master Yukihara admittedly" Leon speaks while bowing to everybody.

"My Lady I believe it's time we get going" Leon says to her. "But do we need to go so quickly, we just got here" Alice tries to rebuttal.

"Yes we do, time is of the essence at the moment. Besides I don't think your brother will last very long... especially if they're on duty" Leon states before sighing.

* * *

Yukihara drinks down the water given to him by Yin. "Thanks" he says to the celestial spirit as she gives him the cold shoulder.

"Your not welcomed, it's just that my master doesn't want you getting hurt... or atleast until we get there" Yin says as Yukihara just watches as she walks away.

"Sorry about my sister, she isn't the most pleasant person to put up with" Yang says to him as he nods understanding.

"But I have one question if you don't mind answering" Yukihara says looking around but seeing nothing but water. "Why are we on this boat in the middle of nowhere?"

"We're heading to a island called Kōnoshima also called the Island of the Gods. It's the entry to your training" Yang says.

"Kōnoshima? I've never heard of it and trust me when I say I would know about any Shinto Islands..." Yukihara says as he leans against the rail of the both and looks out into the ocean.

"My mother didn't know about my father or Alice and me being Devils. She claimed we were too kind to be Devils so she would always call us her guardians sent from heaven. She was right about us but our father... that's a different story" Yukihara says lowly as Yang looks at him with eyes of sympathy already knowing their past thanks to Izanagi and Izanami.

"But anyway... Mother would always tell us about everything Shinto since that was her main religion. And I've never heard of any Island known as Kōnoshima" The user of War states.

Yukihara feels his orb on his hands pulse before disappearing as a White Lion magic circle appears behind him. "That's mostly due to the fact that Kōnoshima isn't your regular island of worship, in fact it's forbidden for humans to step on it." Leon says plainly with Alice next to him.

"Leon nice of you to finally join us" Yin says rolling her eyes. "Yeah yeah but can we really get going, cause at this pace we won't get their for another 3 hours."

Yin and Yang both nod as they look around since there are regular humans on this boat. "Wait if Kōnoshima is forbidden for humans where does this take us?" Yukihara ask.

Yang shrugs. "I don't know but it's going in the similar direction but this is where we get off" He finishes as his eyes start to glow white and Yin's glows black.

"Yuki I think you should cause a distraction" Alice says as he looks at her. "And how am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know make an explosion or summon something" Alice says. "Fine... Sensō no Arano" (Wasteland of War) he says lightly as he stares behind the ship and holds his hand in a fist at a specific point.

He tightens his fist even harder before opening them breathing heavily. But nothing happened...

"Did you mess up or something?" Leon ask him as he shakes his head. "Just give it a second I couldn't explode the surface or a little underneath I had to go a little more deeper than that."

Suddenly a huge explosion can be heard as all the humans race to see what happened as a lot of water spikes up. Yin and Yang waste no time transforming into their Sea dragon forms before diving under water quickly.

Leon transforms into a small lion cub as they all jump off the boat. Once underwater Alice looks around to make sure everyone's ok and sees a pissed Leon clearly not liking the water.

Yin and Yang notice the three under water and swim next to them as Alice grabs on to Yin while Yukihara pulls Leon into his arms before holding onto Yang as the two swim quickly trying to get as far away from the boat before resurfacing.

Yukihara and Alice both take a huge breath as Leon is knocked out of his cub form as he's back to his humanoid form as his hair is wet and takes a deep breath.

"Are you two trying to kill us?" Leon says to them as Yang chuckles. "Sorry we kinda forgot you guys can't simply breath under water like we can."

Leon glares at him. "Your an idiot and I hate you" He says as he looks over to Alice. "My Lady if you could make a platform for me it would be very appreciated" Leon ask her as Alice nods and grants his request.

Leon gets ontop of the platform before transforming into his adult lion form. He looks confused as his body is still wet as he growls lowly before his eyes turn Gold and he roars as a heat wave comes off him drying him off.

The Golden Flames then surrounded his feet as he jumps on the water as the flames are somehow making him able to walk ontop of the water. "You can walk on water with those Golden Flames?" Yukihara says suprised along with Alice.

A loud roar comes off Leon as Yukihara smiles before turning serious. He swims over to where Leon is before climbing onto his back. "I think we're wasting time here, Alice let's hurry up and get to Kōnoshima."

"Don't have to tell me twice" Alice says as Yin dives under water and before resurfacing ontop of Alice so she's on her neck. The Celestial spirits all look at each other before nodding and taking off towards towards Kōnoshima.

Yukihara is forced to hold on pretty tightly to Leon's mane but he doesn't mind and same with Alice and Yin. _This trip better be worth all of our efforts... because if not we'll be in trouble during that Rating Game..._

* * *

After an hour of them treading the ocean they finally reached the Island of Kōnoshima. Yin and Yang stop at the shore so Alice can get off Yin safely and Leon simply jumps ontop of the small docks as Yukihara gets off him.

"So this is Kōnoshima?... Well it really does look abandoned" Alice says looking around only seeing a Shinto gate colored in red and a path can be seen behind it leading deeper into a huge forest.

"So what exactly are we suppose to be doing here exactly?" Yukihara says confused not being able to sense any magic pressure throughout the entire island.

A soft landing sound is heard as Alice and Yukihara both turn around to see Yin and Yang both back in their humanoid form. "Well were here to guide you to our actual destination" Yin says coldly as she walks towards the path.

"And hopefully avoid those 2 if we can..." Leon and Yang day at the same time as they both follow Yin. Alice and Yukihara look at each other before shrugging at each other before following them.

"So you three are trying to avoid someone?... Who exactly is it?" Yukihara ask as he didn't have to wait long for his answer as a gigantic Axe goes flying towards him.

"Celestial Summon: Barrier" Alice says making a barrier around Yukihara trying to shield him but the axe hits the barrier shattering it and sending Yukihara flying backwards on the ground.

"Was all that necessary to our guest, especially those who hold Izanagi and Izanami in them?" A calm voice says as a barbaric laugh is heard.

"That's exactly why I had too, to see if they could live up to all the hype everybody was talking about" He replies.

Yukihara looks up and sees a man with the same suit as Leon but has White fur and sunglasses on. And then the one who threw the Axe a man with huge muscles a lot of tattoos and a bull nose ring.

Leon is suddenly surrounded with Golden Flames and Yin and Yang holding their weapons. "Capricorn... Taurus" Leon says.

"Leon... Yin and Yang" Capricorn says calmly. "Listen if you'd move I'd like to bring these two to Takamagahara... and in one piece as well" Leon says to Capricorn.

"And you know sadly how incompetent our fellow spirit here is, and I'd rather not here Gemini or Scorpio's mouth if they find out I just backed out of a fight. Especially against you Leon" Capricorn says.

"Is that so?" Leon says as the flames around his fist get hotter as Capricorn just straightens his back staring at Leon.

Leon and Capricorn disappear from sight as a shockwave can be heard as they both reappear in the air as they both punched each other in the jaw as they land and slide back on the ground before charging at each other in a burst of speed again and punching again.

"We'll bring it on Rival!" They both say. Meanwhile Yin draws her swords and charges at Taurus who dodges all her slashes before trying to punch her but misses as she jumps up and lands on his arm.

Yin proceeds to kick Taurus in the face while doing a backflip as he goes stumbling backwards luckily towards his Axe. Yang draws his scythe and dashes towards Taurus who picks up his Axe and blocks his attack.

"Shouldn't we do something?..." Alice says to Yukihara. "Honestly I wouldn't mind watching this fight play out... but we don't have time for meaningless fights."

Yukihara's turn a Golden Bronze color as his aura appears around him as he starts to feed off the negative emotions being let off by the Celestial spirits. "Liberation" He says under his breath.

Leon and Capricorn are once again charging at each other with their fist prepared to strike but they're interrupted by Yukihara appearing infront of them and grabbing both their fist.

"Master?..." Leon says confused and Capricorn just stares at the boy. Yukihara shouts before releasing a lot of magic that pushes them both backwards as they both are sent flying into trees.

Yukihara then looks at Taurus as he extends his hands over at him. "Zen' nō Seiun!" (Almighty Nebula) he says as he shoots a beam of magic that hits an unsuspecting Taurus.

"Listen I don't have a lot of time, and watching you five fight isn't one of them so do me a grand favor and get me to wherever the fuck I need to be. Or else I don't have any problem destroying all of you..." Yukihara says glaring using his full power to make his aura and magic pressure bigger.

Capricorn looks at Yukihara and just stares. "Such high Killer Intent from such a young age, now I can understand why he uses War magic rather than Heavenly King Magic like Izanagi and Jup-" Capricorn starts but is caught off by Yukihara.

"What's Heavenly King magic?..." Yukihara ask him. " **Capricorn if you even dare answer that question I will personally kill you once you return, Also Leon hurry and take them to the shrine so we can get to business** " Izanagi says from Yukihara's Sacred Gear.

Leon nods before getting up as everybody calms down and puts away whatever weapon or magic they have. In complete silence they continue up the path until the reach a Shrine as they all go inside and close the door behind them.

"A shrine? We came all this way for some stupid Shrine?! Yukihara says as Yang covers his mouth. "Just watch."

Leon places his hands on the ground as his magic circle crest appears as the room feels like it's spinning. "What's going on?.." Alice says almost about to throw up by the rotation of the room.

Leon lifts up his hands as his magic circle disappears and Yukihara and Alice are overwhelmed with the level of magic they're feeling as their bodies are shaking.

"It's done..." Leon says as he opens the door as Yukihara and Alice look out in amazement. They see the sky surrounded by clouds and buildings connected together by bridges that all have Shinto gates infront of them.

Alice notices these clouds are so huge that they are almost comparable to huge cities as some cloud islands have Oceans, Forest, Cities, Shrines it seems as if there is a place for everything on Earth up here.

"Welcome to Takamagahara, or The Plain of the Highest" Leon says smiling to them.

A/N: That about does it for this chapter. Now to envision Takamagahara think of how people Heaven to look like, a city in the sky ontop of clouds. Well imagine multiple clouds some higher or lower than others, have multiple natural earth landmarks like mountains, forest, volcanoes, etc but all connected through bridges.

And finally a huge palace in the middle of it all which is also the highest point in the whole area. Btw Heavenly King magic is major foreshadowing to something that will come up.

But it'll only be brought up when Yukihara gets his full set of Evil pieces or maybe a little earlier I don't know it all depends on how this story goes. But all I gotta say the backstory that comes with learning about that magic is really cool to imagine or atleast in my eyes.

But enough of my hopeful thoughts please leave a Rate and REVIEW. Good or bad I'm always open to all forms of criticism so please feel free to say anything. And until Next time.


	11. New Gods, New Allies, New Foes

**I'm really liking this little training arc especially the characters I'm introducing. But heads up I apologize with the relationship between the Gods.**

 **I'm not stupid I know that in Shinto Izanagi and Izanami are practically at war with Izanami killing people everyday and Izanagi to birth twice the amount she kills off.**

 **But I decided to scratch that part of Shintoism, along with Atamarasu and Tsukuyomi hating each other. And Susanno and he's... aggressiveness in simpler words.**

 **To make up for it though, I made it atleast realistic to them arguing like the beliefs show. But just not on a huge scale.**

 **So yeah... I apologize and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 11: New Gods, New Allies, New Foes

* * *

Leon snaps his fingers while tapping his legs. "Are you two done being in shock or not?" Leon ask as they've been sitting here for 4 minutes while Alice and Yukihara just look suprised.

"I mean this is a lot to take in at once Leon" Capricorn says whispering to him leaning next to him. "Yeah... let's get moving" Yukihara agreeing.

"So where are we suppose to go meet... some people?" Alice says confused. "Well we're going to Kami no Kyūden or Palace of the Gods." Leo reveals to them.

"And where would that be?" Yukihara ask him. "Take a wild guess idiot, just look up" Yin says to them annoyed by their questions.

Yukihara and Alice both look at and see a pure White palace that looks like a huge shrine. "And how exactly do we get there? I don't see a bridge connecting us to that Palace."

Leo sighs as Capricorn summons 2 Gold clouds as Leo and Capricorn sit on it as they start flying up. Yin and Yang turn into Water dragons as Taurus gets on Yangs back as they fly towards the palace.

Yukihara and Alice look at each other as Alice jumps as she starts to fall before summoning a portal at the Palace and making one below her as she appears infront of the gate. Yukihara jumps following his sister as he too appears infront of the gate.

"I swear your the worst" Yukihara says as Capricorn and Leo land behind them with their clouds. "Yeah yeah" Leon says before continue walking as the others make it infront of the Palace.

As they're about to take a step into the Palace Yukihara and Alice suddenly fall to the ground shaking and look scared... especially Yukihara.

"What's wrong with them? They were just fine" Taurus says confused. "Their Devils, it must be all the Godly energy they feel inside the Palace" Yang says.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Taurus ask. "It means that their Devil instincts are kicking in and it's making them paralyzed and not wanting to enter..." Leon says thinking out loud.

"So how are we suppose to get them inside?" Capricorn ask Leon as he's actually left speechless not being able to give a solid answer.

A Silver Orb appears on Alice's hand. " **Alice... I'm going to need you to make 5 of thos necklaces that you made to suppress magic pressure** " Izanami says calmly to her.

"I-I can't... move. L-Let alone... Use Magic" Alice says stuttering. " **Please Alice it's the only way your going to be able to meet us in person... and so I can give you a giant hug** "

Alice starts breathing really fast as she opens her hand as a magic circle appears as it looks like something is about to form. Yukihara places his hands on her shoulder sending her all the magic he can.

Alice closes her eyes tightly as she's only able to make 3 as her instincts get in the way as she collapses on the floor. Capricorn takes the necklaces before running inside the Palace.

Leon takes a knee infront of them before bowing to the both of them. "I can't believe I forgot your Devils so coming here along with the presence of 5 Godly Pressures, coming here was a stupid idea."

Yukihara looks at Leon and smiles before a little of War Essence go into his fingertips before flicking his finger at Leon's forehead which causes him slight pain.

Yukihara and Alice start to breath somewhat normally as a lot of that magic pressure disappears as they are able to stand again. "Don't worry Leon you were just doing the best thing for us, which I appreciate a lot even though we had to go through that."

Alice nods before making 2 more necklaces as she can feel 2 more magic pressures, but it grateful as they're trying to suppress it themselves.

"Well I don't think we should be wasting anymore time." Capricorn says looking at the two siblings. Yukihara glares at him,"Sorry that the presence of so many Gods makes us immobilized in fear, if it wasn't for our human side we could have died in fear probably."

Capricorn bows apologetic. "Please forgive me for my impatience my Lord, take as much time as you need."

Yukihara looks at Capricorn not really knowing how to respond to him for calling him Lord but shakes it off as he looks over to Alice who looks ready to go.

They both nod before running fast but slow down over time as the presence of the final 2 gods makes their body shake again. The Celestial Spirit's stand still smiling watching them.

"Even with their bodies shaking... they still keep on going" Capricorn says smiling. "Hopefully that determination will be useful in the future battle when they are our saviors and leaders" Yin says plainly before walking after them.

The Spirits all look at each other knowing exactly what Yin is talking about before clearing their mind off the subject and walking behind her. Meanwhile with Yukihara and Alice they're pushing through as they feel the pressure getting closer meaning they're going in the right direction.

Infront of a gold door is a woman dressed in a Silver Kimono with pink flowers on it. She had silver eyes and black hair that goes to her back.

"Alice!" She says happily as Alice recognizes her voice from anywhere and runs towards the woman faster before jumping into a hug. "Izanami" Alice says happily.

Yukihara stops a little infront of them allowing them to have their moment. "It's so good to see you, I thought this day would never come" She says holding her slightly tighter.

Izanagi looks up and looks at Yukihara before extending her hand slightly towards him as something pulls him towards her as she hugs them both. "You too Yukihara, and Izanagi will be pleased to see you."

"Something tells me I'll doubt that" Yukihara says chucking. Izanami smiles before taking a step back releasing them from their hug.

"Alice make two more of those necklaces for me if you can before you come inside." Alice nods as she focuses as magic particles swarm around her hand before 2 necklaces appear.

Izanami nods before taking the necklaces and walking inside the room as shortly after the feeling of the godly pressure is gone all together.

Yukihara takes a big breath before walking inside the room and seeing a huge throne room with a red carpet leading to the throne.

A man in a Golden kimono with black hair in a ponytail with 2 strands at the side of his face turns around and looks over at Yukihara. "About time you got here" Izanagi says smiling.

Alice walks inside after hearing Izanagi's voice as he's walking towards Yukihara with his hands extended towards his. Yukihara extends his hand to for what he assumes is a handshake.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Yin says as the rest of the Celestial Spirits are walking behind her. Yukihara looks at her confused as Izanagi smirks before punching Yukihara hard as he crashes into the wall.

Alice is in shock by the sudden act of violence,"Yuki are you ok?" Alice ask him concerned rushes over to him. Yukihara smirks as he nods as does Izanagi.

"I'm fine, it's just our way of saying hello" Yukihara says. "So do we just not get introduced or something?" A man with short silver hair with purple eyes says as he has a black kimono on with the Kanji for Sea and Storm on the back.

"Who is that?" Alice ask Izanami. "Could you be even more disrespectful, this is their first time meeting their host. You can atleast show respect for once" A Woman with long black hair says and piercing ember red eyes.

"The girl is Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun the oldest child of ours, and the boy is Susanno, God of the Sea and Storm our youngest." Izanami explains to Alice.

"Amaterasu, Susanno... aren't we missing a third one? I remember there was a trio of them I think her name was-" Yukihara starts but is interrupted by a girl walking into the room.

"Tsukuyomi, Goddess of the Moon and Light" She says. Yukihara looks at her as she has Izanami's long silver hair but has light blue eyes surprisingly. Izanami looks at her confused.

"Wait when did you leave the room? Didn't I just hand you the necklace to suppress your power from them?" Izanami ask her. Tsukuyomi is about to respond but another person enters the room.

"Sorry Izanami she was summoned by me, she told me about your host being here I couldn't resist meeting them as well. I also brought Shèn and Isabella along with me" the voice says as Yukihara and Alice turn around to see the girl that is talking.

"Wow it's a party in here isn't it?" Leo says sarcastically. "It's fine Cynthia I'm actually glad you came it'll make this process a lot easier" Izanagi says answering for Izanami.

The girl known as Cynthia has curly long blonde hair with Emerald green eyes, she is wearing a white lace skater dress with the lace being at the top and the skirt itself being plain white. On her waist she has a gold belt.

(Ok honestly I can't even begin to express how Shèn even looks in a way you'll understand, basically he mostly looks like Hanzo from overwatch minus the facial hair, add he's a 18 year old teen, no bow, and where Hanzo's tattoos are he has it covered with bandages.

Sorry but I tried explaining his appearance so many times but it just didn't work out well so had to do this sorry)

Yukihara looks over to the other girl not really caring about the guy as he looks at her and sees she has pinkish curly hair and blue eyes as she's really cute to him. Yukihara looks at Alice and sees her checking the pink hair girl out to and mentally laughs.

"Names Yukihara Shinami, nice to meet you all" Yukihara says as they all nod. Alice who is spaced out staring into space is snapped out when Yukihara nudges her with his elbow.

"Oh, my name is Alice Shinami" She says bowing. "My names Cynthia Alberona, and I use Light and Dark manipulation. I'm also the host of this adorable little thing" She says before messing with Tsukuyomi.

"I hate you with the passion" Tsukuyomi says to her as Cynthia smiles as Yukihara and Alice both sweatdrop.

"Shèn Xiao Long, and I'm the host for Ms. Amaterasu" Shén says as he extends in hands as a weird looking fire comes out of it. "My magic is Primordial Flames or Solar Flames in similar terms."

"Granted it isn't the most easiest or safe type of Flames to use, similar to your War Magic in terms of danger. But makes upbin power" Amaterasu states.

"And what about you?" Yukihara ask the final girl of the group. She looks at him before grinning. "My name is Isabella and I use a combination of Water and Ice manipulation."

"I could have added Storm to my roster but me and Susanno both don't feel like hearing Raijin's bitching on the topic once he gets back" Isabella says.

Izanagi and the other deities see the confusion on Yukihara's and Alice faces. "Well anyway Yukihara, why don't we get started with your training?" Izanagi says forcing a smile.

Yukihara looks at him and nods while Izanagi mentally exhales thanking himself that worked. "Yes, I think it time we start as well Alice. After all you both don't have much time to begin with."

Alice agrees with Izanami as the Devil duo and Godly duo exits the room, almost instantly Susanno glares at Isabella.

"Why did you mention Raijin in that way, your lucky we saw their confusion a head of time and Izanagi and Izanami were able to distract them" Susanno says slightly mad.

"For once I agree with Susanno, what would we do if we had to tell them everything regarding us and their future right then and there?" Amaterasu says to them.

"I'm positive it was just an honest mistake on Isabella's part, nothing to make a big fuss on" Cynthia says.

"While hiding your truth from them is wrong, it's for the better they live in ignorance for now. After all you told us our fate years ago and it still gives me chills just thinking about it" Shén says seriously.

"Well we have no choice, we'll just have to lie to them and whoever gets here until their ready" Leon says. "That or until we can't wait anymore..." Capricorn and Taurus reply as everybody inside the room falls into a deep silence all thinking of what's coming.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown land...

Someone comes rushing into a church like building. "My Lord we have just gotten word of-"

"Of what? Izanagi and Izanami's return into the world?" A man ask with a deep serious voice.

"I-I.. Actually yes that is exactly.. what I did panned on telling you" The man says nervously. The man sighs before turning to look into the mans eyes as all is seen is pure golden eyes glowing.

The man suddenly appears infront of him and punches him straight through his chest. The servant can't even scream in pain as his lungs are blocked from the shock.

"I am a God Slayer, I killed many in my times and Izanagi and Izanami are two of them. The day they came back I felt it in my gut that something didn't feel right, pretty sure how you feel your heart beating faster by the second."

The man smirks as he rips the heart straight out of his body before looking at it still beating as the servant looks in shock before falling to his knees face first dying instantly.

"Aw I couldn't even torment him with his own heart... oh well" He says chuckling before crushing his heart with his bare hands as blood is spilled everywhere.

"It was such a long time ago since then, but my blood is just ready to fight. Sadly I cannot because just like you my army is prepared yet, many have yet to wake."

"But my Lord you could just storm them now and kill them all" A female voice says as he turns around and smiles as he sees her.

"I could but I want to Izanagi to have all his men back, just so I can kill them off again. And this time for good."

The girl laughs,"Don't worry darling we'll kill them again and this time get what we want back from which they stole."

The man nods in agreement. "Your days will soon be numbered Izanagi, hopefully I won't grow impatient and release-"

"About him, I could good news he found a host himself, his name is Crow and luckily for us he lives in a city known as Kuoh" She says happily as he smiles.

"Definitely just a matter of time now.."

A/N: I've been gone for so long, I apologize. But I finally got done making character sand backstories for every character. Along with the plot of the Shinto gods and the other gods

It's a bit of a stretch but just remember the "Lord" in the final segment of this chapter is evil and ruthless in this story so it's not impossible for these events to occur.

But yeah I'm so done with this chapter finally. Rate and Review and tell me what you think the good and the bad, but if not until next time. Peace.


	12. Mind and Soul

**I like how literally five minutes after I uploaded the last chapter, I had a bunch of people try to figure out what the plot of the story.**

 **For the most part your wrong with what you guys said minus one person though, he got one part right which was only the fact that Izanagi is collecting people to help fight against another god.**

 **But yeah for the most part I'm trying to hide the plot for as long as I can (Which is honestly until Loki comes cause he'll fuck all that up)**

 **Also the next two chapters will be focusing on either Yukihara or Alice since they're not training together and have two completely different ways of doing said training.**

 **So that being said let's go into the chapter.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 12: Mind and Soul

* * *

"Come on you can do better than that" Izanagi says siting on a rock. "Shén could do better than this and water is his weakness."

Yukihara is currently siting in a meditation like stance under a waterfall trying to stop the water from touch him using only his aura.

"You gotta be kidding me, do you even train your mind or is it just physical?!" Izanagi says smiling as Yukihara is slowly getting frustrated. His aura is starting is wave around crazy clearly unbalanced.

"Is this really the host that you want Lord Izanagi, no offense but he seems very... breakable" Shén whispers to Izanagi who is also on the rock next to him as Izanagi laughs.

"Trust me I know that he's fully incapable of doing this, and that's exactly why I'm going it" Izanagi says before looking at Yukihara.

"You know this is really pathetic" Izanagi says as he turns over to Shén and winks comically as Shén sweatdrops looking confused.

"If this is really the extent of your abilities it's no wonder your father was able to kill your mother right infront your eyes. Powerless to stop hi-" Izanagi says but is cut off by a shockwave.

Dust clouds forms as Shén closes his eyes and coughs. Once the dust disappears Shén sees Yukihara in his Bronze Gold aura radiating heavily as Izanagi is still siting down smirking blocking Yukihara's fist.

"Take... that... back! Right now!" Yukihara says as Izanagi laughs as his pure Golden Aura comes around him.

"Make me" Izanagi says as it finally clicks in Shén what Izanagi is trying to do. "Sensō no Bōkyaku Ken!" He yells trying to punch him but Izanagi disappears and reappears in the sky.

"Your really a disappointment you know that right?" Yukihara glares at Izanagi. "Liberation!" Yukihara yells as his aura gets bigger and bigger by the second before dashing at Izanagi who engages close combat.

Shén just looks on in shock,"This is the power he has?!... It's unreal!" Susanno whose been watching with Shén just looks on with no sign of emotion.

Izanagi either blocks or dodges all of Yukihara's attacks. "Aren't you even slightly impressed with how strong he is?!"

Susanno looks at Shén before back up at the fight. "Didn't anyone tell you raw power doesn't translate to actual strength."

Shén looks at him confused. "What does that mean?" Susanno sighs,"The whole point of this was to get him mad to see how he would react in a fight where his emotions got the better of him."

"Sensō no Bōkyaku Kikku!" Yukihara says kicking Izanagi as hard as he can but is blocked by Izanagi who grabs his leg as throws him into the ground making a huge crater infront of Shén and Susanno.

"And he's acting completely on impulse which is making him very predictable, which is the reason Izanagi looks so disappointed."

Shén takes a good look at Izanagi's face and does see he looks slightly saddened just looking at Yukihara. "The sad truth is if this were a real fight, he'd be dead about now."

Izanagi sighs as Yukihara gets up and glares at him. "You're like a wild beast, predictable and easily aggravated. Your raw strength won't help you, especially not in a match against that cocky Phoenix."

Yukihara looks down not knowing what to say before snapping,"Well it's all I got to work with anyway! Sorry I'm not a very good manipulator or summoner or anything..."

Everyone present looks at Yukihara with some form of saddened eyes as Izanagi descends to him and places a hand on his shoulders. "Trust me when I tell you that by the end of this, you won't be the same person you came out to be."

"But first, let's start on what you can do..." Izanagi says smiling as Shén and Susanno just look at each other.

* * *

"The 7 what?" Yukihara says confused. "The 7 Chakra points, are the energy centers of our body and are distributed evenly throughout our bodies. Our Spine, Sacrum, Stomach, Heart, Lungs, Forehead, and the crown of our heads."

"Ok well what's a Chakra?" Yukihara says as Susanno looks at him in disbelief. "You can not be serious right now?" Susanno gets his responds by a plain face from Yukihara as he facepalms.

"A Chakra is like... a battery, it powers up and charges your magic and once it's gone so is your ability to use magic, even your Sacred Gear."

"Ok... well this lesson is nice and all but what can this help me with?" Yukihara ask as Shén looks at Izanagi then back at Yukihara.

"He's definitely your host if he's that stupid" Shén says plainly as Izanagi laughs not disagreeing with him at all. "What were going to do is help you open up all your Chakra Points, but there is a price to this as well."

Yukihara rolls his eyes,"Isn't there always."

"The price is, if you can't unlock all your Chakra points and thank Takamagahara there are only 7 of them. But if you can't unlock them all... you'll die" He says seriously.

Yukihara looks at him in disbelief. "He's totally lying his ass off isn't he?" He ask Shén and Susanno. "100 percent" They both say as Izanagi chuckles.

"What will actually happen is you won't die, but you'll want to" Susanno says. "And why is that?"

"One for being a complete fuck up and two because due to some of your Chakra points being open and some not it'll cause a disturbance in your body since your body won't be able to regulate the uneven amount of Chakra and it won't feel nice."

"Trust me that's actually a truth if you stop midway like I did, you'll feel the worst pain... especially if you refuse the last one. The pain was too much so I gave in, hopefully you will to" Shén says muttering the final part to himself.

Susanno and Izanagi laugh almost as if they are remembering a memory as Shén rolls his eyes. "Actually on second thought... is there anything else I can do to get stronger?"

"You wish, but seriously if your having second thoughts I won't force you to go through it" Izanagi says to him kindly.

"I-I.." Yukihara starts as he's about to decline but remembers what exactly he's fighting for. "I want to... but I can't, this isn't about my personal feelings. This about me needing to get stronger to protect the people I hold dear."

Izanagi mentally smiles. _Even when he doesn't like something, he's still willing to do it if others benefit off it._

"Ok Mr. I want to be brave, sit down this might take awhile." Yukihara nods as Susanno looks at Shén with his eyes lightly glowing.

"Right..." Shén says as his hand catches on fire as the Primordial Flames are flowing through his hands.

"Ok Yukihara this should make things a lot more easier for you, just close your eyes and relax" Shén says as Yukihara takes a deep breath before closing his eyes.

Shén slowly placed his hand with his primordial flame on his forehead as his flames flow out his hand and latch around his body as the flames are calmly flowing through his body.

Meanwhile Yukihara feels at peace and like he's in a trance state of mind. His mind is blank yet full and can feel his surroundings while nothing. Almost as if the reality he once knew is nothing more than a void.

"Yukihara can you hear me?" Izanagi says trying to reach him but not even a twitch is seen from his body. "My flames are currently keeping his mind and soul at peace but yeah he should still hear us."

"Yukihara if you can hear us I'd like you to focus on your Chakra if you can" Izanagi says as his voice echoes through out his head. "Focus on my Chakra? Sounds easy enough."

Inside of his mind Yukihara connects with every inch of his body as he feels energy flowing all around him. On the outside Shén's flames start moving slower around Yukihara's body and change color to a crimson red.

"Ok Yukihara to unlock each of your Chakra points you have to stop what is blocking them from being opened in the form of trails" Izanagi says. "The first Chakra is a bright Crimson red, it deals with survival and is blocked by fear. What are you most afraid off?..."

Yukihara thinks about this deeply as what was once the blank void changes to that of a graveyard. "A graveyard?..." Yukihara says looking around confused.

Infront of him are a group of people, the most easiest face to identify is... his own along with the rest of Rias's peerage looking down at the grave. "Whose grave is that?"

He walks closer to see the name and is suprised when it says "Alice Shinami" as he sees the himself crying. "Yuki it's ok... she's in a better pl-" Akeno says trying to comfort him.

"No it isn't! She's never coming back as it's all my fault!" He says as his dream vision shatters as he re enters the void.

"So I'm scared of losing Alice? Is that it?" Yukihara says. On the outside Shén sighs,"He's an actual idiot even with my flames resting his mind and helping him push out his subconscious he still can't figure himself out."

Shén sits down in a meditation like state as his flames cover his body in a similar fashion as Yukihara as a line appears connecting the two.

Inside Yukihara's mind he feels as if something is being disturbed as he turns around and sees Shén. "Your an idiot... now let's try this again since we're running low on time. Flames unlock his fear"

"What the hell are you doing?" Yukihara says the void changes again but this time all he sees is brief flashbacks, but it's what he hears that counts.

"Your a weakling..."

"Pathetic..."

"No wonder your father killed your mother infront of you..."

All these comments make Yukihara realize his biggest fear. "I get it my biggest fear isn't Alice dying, it's me being a failure."

Shén places his hands on his shoulder. "I may not know you on a personal level but I can assure you, your no failure. Atleast not to me, I see you as a strong warrior who just needs guidance here and there."

Yukihars nods as they re enter the void as a Crimson Flame appears. On the outside both of Shén's and Yukihara's change from red to orange.

"Ok it seems as if you've passed your first trail, the next trail is that of pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Whatever your most guilty of you have to realize it isn't your fault."

Yukihara sighs instantly knowing what this one is as the void changed to a picture of his mother. "But the problem is it is my fault, I just trained and fought harder she would still be alive."

Shén looks at the pure sadness in his eyes,"Listen it isn't your fault even though I don't know what exactly happened. From what I saw today you would jump and the chance the defend her."

Yukihara looks at him as a small tear forms in his eyes as he nods remembering his fathers men holding him down with some with magic some with brute force.

"Yeah... I guess it wasn't my fault and I shouldn't be ashamed of that day. Cause while I could just grief my whole life away... mother wouldn't want that" Yukihara says as a Orange, Yellow, and Green flame appears and starts circling around him similar to the red flame.

Izanagi notices his flame change from Orange to Yellow to Green and finally stoping on a light blue. "What the heck just happened?" Susanno says confused.

"Nice job you unlocked 2 extra chakras while dealing with the second one" Izanagi says in a state of shock and happiness. "Ok the next Chakra deals with Truth located in the throat and lungs and is blocked by lies. What lies to you let consume you."

Yukihara hears his voice echoing as the void responds to his words as it changes to him training in his house with Alice.

"Yuki there's no point of training if your just gonna be tired or have broken bones. What's the point of this if in a fight you can't even do that?" Alice says.

"Because it'll make me stronger and try less to defeat my foe" He replies as the void changes again but this time it isn't a memory from Yukihara.

"This is my memory..." Shén says as they're in the waterfall area as Yukihara is fighting with Izanagi.

"This power he has it's unreal, aren't you even slightly impressed?" Shén says asking Susanno. "Didn't anyone tell you that raw power doesn't translate to actual strength?" Susanno says plainly.

"What does that mean?" Shén ask. "If this was a real fight he'd be dead" Susanno says as the void changes back to complete darkness but a voice still plays out.

"You're like a wild beast, predictable and easily aggravated. Your raw strength won't help you, especially not in a match against that cocky Phoenix."

Yukihara realizes what it's trying to say,"I get it, it means that training constantly doesn't mean I'm getting stronger if I over do it. In fact I'll become weaker, the truth is I should slow down. I'm trying to train my ass to get stronger when I shouldn't be training as hard on my body and start focusing on my magic for once."

A Blue flame appears a joins spinning in a circle around Yukihara. Izanagi smiles as his flames change from blue to a blue and purple color. "Ok boys the next trail focuses on Insight it is located in the forehead and is blocked by illusion. What's an illusion that you've been living your whole life."

"An illusion I've been living my whole life?..." Yukihara says confused. Shén thinks,"It's very similar to the last one, an example is things you thought were different but are actually one in the same."

Yukihara thinks about it but does have to as the void changes to a picture of an angel, fallen angel, and devil all holding hands.

"Like the three factions?" Yukihara ask Shén ask he nods. "Once upon a time you all got along in somewhat of a harmony before the Great War and dividing. But even now your all the same, three factions desperate to get your numbers higher for the better of your people."

Yukihara nods as the purplish blue flames appears circling around Yukihara. Izanagi takes a deep breath as the flames change from that Purplish Blue to pink.

Susanno laughs,"Good luck explaining this one, can't wait to see this fail." Izanagi glares at him before focusing on Yukihara.

"Ok listen up your on the final, and hardest trail... it deals with Tranquility and Empowerment and is located at the crown of the head. But I'd blocked by... Earthly Attachments the only way to unlock this Chakra is to let all the people you hold dear go."

Instant Izanagi sees the flames start to waver heavily. "What?! What the fuck does that mean! Does he expect me to give up on the people I hold dear cause if so I'm not doing it!"

Shén sighs,"Now you understand when I said why at first I couldn't do this, cause that meant giving up on everybody I holded close too."

"Well if that's the case I believe I'm done here-" Yukihara starts but is stopped by Shén. "Or that's what I thought it meant, it sound a lot worst than it actually is and that's because this Chakra is suppose to scare asking if such an impossible task."

"But honestly it isn't..." Shén says as the void changes to a picture of a smiling Alice. "If one things clear you love your sister dearly, almost as much as Izanagi loves Izanami even if he refuses to admit it. They don't expect to stop loving or cherishing the people closest to you."

"Instead all you have to do is realize that if we were to die right now, they would live on. The real thing it's asking if you is to not give up on the people you hold dear, just don't kneel to the people you hold dear."

Yukihara looks at him confused. "Sorry Shén but your words of guidance lost me." Shén laughs,"Ok how about this... what if your sister is about to get into a fight with a powerful enemy?"

"I would defend her clearly" Yukihara says. "Ok now what if your sister wanted something really bad but couldn't get it?"

"Then I would get it... for her" Yukihara says realizing the problem. "I think we've both come to the conclusion that your obsessed with making your sister happy at all cost."

"You need to understand this, your sister just like you has a god inside them. Just like you she's a fighter. And just like you she loves you, but never to the point where she has to smother and baby you 24/7. Alice is her own person, has her own strengths and weaknesses but it's her life to figure and overcome these weaknesses. Not her brother protecting over her like a guard dog" Shén says as Yukihara nods as a pink flame circles around him.

"Izanagi you cannot seriously believe that this child will..." Susanno starts as the pink flames turn into a bright Satin Bronze Gold (look it up on google) as the flames around Yukihara disappear.

Inside his body Shén watches as the flames circle around his body as they merge with his body as his aura comes around him as it looks more dominant and radiant than ever.

"Well it seems as if our time is done here" Shén says as Yukihara nods laughing. Shén closes his eyes as he drops the flames around there body as they are sent back into Takamagahara.

"You actually did it I'm suprised, this new level of power is a big step for you" Izanagi says proud of him. "Hopefully I'll never have to use it unless needed" Yukihara says smiling at Shén who smiles back.

* * *

"Sensō no Bōkyaku Ken" Yukihara says as he blocks a kick from Shén using his magic around his hand as a numbing agent before pushing him back.

Izanagi smiles as he watches the two boys fight. "Wow in the last 2 days he's become really strong" Amaterasu says suprised.

"Lets see you block this Twin Majestic Destroyer Flame Dragon!" Shén says as his flames take the shape of two huge dragons.

Yukihara smiles looking at the dragons as he extends his hands infront of him. The dragons suddenly rush towards him.

One of the dragons flies behind Yukihara was he quickly has to tilt his body as both his hands are extended as the dragons try to attack him as they are stopped by a Bronze Gold force field.

"Sensō no Shinra Tensei" (Almighty Push of War) he says as a shockwave comes around his body.

"You taught him Shinra Tensei?" Amaterasu says suprised not expecting that as Izanagi smirks. "I did have two days to teach him whatever I wanted so I did and trust me there's more."

Tsukuyomi and Susanno look at him confused as nobody was with Izanagi those days. "Cynthia, Isabella get him" Susanno says seriously.

The two girls look at him likes he's mad. "Ok sure he's strong but a 3 on one is a bit much don't you think?" Isabella says.

"Go girls I would love to see just how strong this boy has become" Tsukuyomi says as the look at each other before shrugging. Cynthia wastes no time as she disappears and Isabella jumps into the air.

"Icy Winds" Isabella says as multiple ice shards form from thin air and go straight for Yukihara. At first Yukihara doesn't notice until they're about to hit him and his Eyes of war activates as he starts destroying all the Ice insanely fast.

The children of Izanagi all look is complete shock. "So not only did you teach him Shinra Tensei, but also the Seikūken?! (Control of the Air Sphere) Amaterasu says.

"How did he even manage to learn it in only two days?" Susanno says very skeptical as Izanagi laughs. "Please him mastering the Seikūken in 2 days, it is impossible and he's not even using it correctly. Only the idea of it he's using, he gave up on trying to learn it instead he adapted it to his own fighting style."

"He calls it the Shimikiri Seikūken (Deadline Air Sphere), he takes the basic concept of the Seikūken then adds his Eyes of war which slow his perception on time along with slowing down his heartbeat" Izanagi explains.

Shén try's to kick him while distracted but is shocked when he sees as he's about to hit him he disappears as all the ice shards made from Isabella hit him as she stops.

"Sorry Shén" Isabella says quickly stopping her ice attack. "If I wasn't a Devil I would be worst about doing this" A voice says behind her as Yukihara grabs her by her waist before making a Sphere of War as he puts in on her waist as it explodes and sent flying towards Shén.

Cynthia who was hiding preparing to surprise Yukihara comes out of her shadows and catches Isabella. "Thanks... needed that" Isabella says to her.

Yukihara sighs as he drops his aura and flies back down towards them. He lands behind them,"You three could make a create team if you can work together."

They all look at each other and nod as they're about to charge him at once. "I wouldn't do that if I were you.." Yukihara says smiling as points to the ground as they look down as see a huge magic circle underneath them.

"When did you?..." Shén says confused. "He didn't do anything" Alice says walking into plain view as Yukihara notices her instantly and notices bandages wrapped around her left arm and waist along with an bandaid on her nose.

"You seem like you've been through hell and back" Yukihara says to her smiling. "That's because I have, Izanami doesn't play around and neither do Tsukuyomi or Amaterasu."

"I really want to know how strong you've become in the last two days" Yukihara says as Alice grins. "Wouldn't want to hurt your pride now do I"

Yukihara rolls his eyes,"As if it's only been 2 days there's no way you got strong-" Yukihara stops as Alice shows her silver aura as the ground starts to shake and the wind picks up as her power just keeps rising.

Yukihara is dumbfounded by her new found strength... he looks over to Izanagi and sighs. "Yeah next time we come here... definitely training with Izanami."

Alice laughs as her aura goes away as Izanagi and Susanno look dumbfounded as well. "That little girl... is stronger than Yukihara?..." Susanno says sweatdropping as Izanagi simply gets up and walks away.

"Hey where are you going?" Susanno shouts to him. Izanagi stops to look at him as fake tears start rolling down his eyes. "I'm going to kill myself, tell the girl she can have the title of King of Gods."

Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Izanami laugh their hearts out as they hear that. "Well unlike you I don't have any new tricks just unlocked some things and training a little" Alice says to Yukihara.

"I think we kinda overdid our training, I think we could take on Phoenix by ourselves and win" Alice says. Meanwhile the host trio just look at them dumbfounded,"They're monsters..."

* * *

-Following Night-

"Sucks you two have to go already" Izanami says as she hugs Yukihara and Alice tightly. "Y-Yeah but we h-have to g-go" Yukihara says finding it hard to speak as Izanami finally lets them go.

"Good luck on your fight, I'm more than confident you two will slaughter your opponents in cold blood" Izanagi says laughing hysterically as everybody sweatdrops.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all" Alice says sad she has to leave them all. Yukihara looks at the host trio before looking away.

"As much as I would love to stay here and waste time, it's better we get a move on" Leon says seriously to Yukihara and Alice who nod as they enter the shrine.

"Wait... Shén, Cynthia, and Isabella" Yukihara says as they all look at him. "You three better get stronger... because I don't want to be in charge of a bunch of weaklings and visit whenever you want, my doors are always open to you three."

They all nod as Izanagi looks at the interaction. "I guess opening his charka's opened up his personality as well" Izanami says jokingly.

Leon closes the door as the shrine disappears as the Gods begin going back to the castle. "Question though Izanami, how did you manage to get that girl so strong?" Susanno ask.

"I don't know actually... all I really did was unlock her hidden potential and open her imagination so she's be able to create bigger and better things but... as I was doing it. I don't know something didn't feel right... it felt as his whole unlocking her potential I unlocked something cold..." Izanami says.

"That's weird because when Yukihara just got done unlocking his Chakras I felt... no I saw something black inside of him and it felt cold. But only for a second though" Izanagi says.

"So you both felt something cold inside them?" Isabella ask them. "Yes almost as if... a curse was awakened..."

A/N: Ok scratch the Alice chapter, I was going to but after writing for literally 1 hour I realized that if I explained what type of training she went to everybody would call bullshit.

So Alice's training basically was her unlocking her hidden potential and training with Tsukuyomi to become faster and open to mind to possibilities.

But yeah that's that, and it seems as if something evil is lurking within the both of them. I hinted it with Yukihara but after remembering that they are practically two of the same in a way it only made sense for Alice to have it too.

What that is wont be explained until later on the chapters to come but look on the bright side. Yukihara made some friends for once and invited them over whenever they want.

So prepare to see them often, I'm done for this week Rate and Review if you enjoyed and until next time piece.


	13. Immortal Bird vs God of War and Creation

**It feels nice to write again, welcome back to another chapter of Izanagi and Izanami, this chapter will be my overall favorite for now. Now I'm just gonna go ahead and say it from now, this fight will change heavily from the actual fight in Canon.**

 **Now that might be a good or bad depending on what happens directly after one event that happens to change the entire game.**

 **Also, power scaling for Riser's side will be higher than normal as well. Only so the chapter will be longer, since I'll be doing this whole Rating Game on one chapter.**

 **Personally I like the change I made, only because it's happened in the past with Riser and was hinted at. Also I'm gonna be using Ost while writing to bring a certain feeling to the chapter itself.**

 **I tend to do this in my other stories but haven't until now so it's optional to listen or not but if you want to get a better feeling of the scene I suggest playing the music in the background. But enough of my ramblings let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 13: The Immortal Bird vs God of War and Creation

* * *

(DanMachi Ost - Eiyuu Ganbou)

Inside of the occult research room everyone is siting around normally, as if they are just waiting. There is nothing but silence and the sound of tea being drunken by everybody.

You can feel the high amount of anticipation in the air until Asia breaks it not liking the atmosphere around her. "Any idea how much longer it'll take before they get here?" Asia says playing with her thumbs nervously.

"I wish, and I couldn't imagine the Rating Game to start any later than this" Rias says trying to hide her nerves.

"Well this is quite the predicament you have here Rias?" Sona says walking in with Tsubake closing the door behind her.

"Apologizes if I'm intervening" Sona says as Rias shakes her head. "It's no problem but what do you mean by predicament?"

"Well isn't it obvious, I don't see your other bishop or pawn so I'm guessing their running extremely late. And even I know that's problematic due to your already lack in numbers and power compared to Riser."

Rias exhales knowing she's right compared to Riser from a statistical point of view, she should lose in the first second. "Well what we lack in number and overall power we make up with brains" Akeno says smiling.

"Plus I have no intentions of losing regardless if Yukihara and Alice are present or not" Koneko says before continuing to drink her tea.

Sona looks at Koneko before fixing her glasses,"Is that so and how do you plan on doing that?"

"Fighting until I die" They all say responding to Sona as she smiles at them. "Good I would imagine any other way. After all this is your first Rating Game so I'd be disappointed if your record started in a lose."

"Trust me I'll try to make it as interesting as possible for you and my brother" Rias says as a silver purple magic circle with a Gremory symbol appears behind Sona and Tsubaki.

Out of the magic circle Grayfia appears. "It's almost time for the Rating Game to begin, but we can start whenever your ready."

Rias sighs,"Well I can't wait any longer can I" She says standing up from her chair as the atmosphere changes as Kiba tightens the grip on his sword.

Koneko tightens her gloves and Akeno smirks. "We're ready whenever you are" Rias says defiantly.

Suddenly the doors open revealing Yukihara and Alice in different outfits from the ones their used to. Yukihara is wearing a plain black cloak around his shoulders that hides a portion of his chest. He has Gold bandages around his waist with black sweatpants.

Around his neck are 6 Gold magatama. Meanwhile Alice is wearing a light purple kimono with white flowers on it. Also a blue fabric wrapped around her waist held together with a small yellow line.

Has a purple black like tights on with 6 silver Magatama around her neck as a necklace similar to Yukihara. (Honestly just look up Day 5 Ezra on google XD)

"Couldn't have waited just a little longer?" Yukihara says to her. Rias laughs in relief,"Sorry didn't think you would show."

Yukihara smiles,"As if I'm playing for you and my sister... mostly my sister though." He suddenly feels something wrap around him as Asia is softly crying.

"I missed you so much, for a second I thought you were just going to leave us" Alice says as Yukihara gently takes off her grip and wipes the tears out her eyes.

"Trust me I made a promise that whenever you needed me I would be there didn't I?" Yukihara says to her as she smiles.

"Damn where's all my love?" Alice says as Asia then jumps on her as well as they fall to her he ground. "How could I not miss my big sister as well?" Asia says.

"Well best of luck to you" Sona says before proceeding to exit the room with Tsubaki behind her.

"So are you ready Rias?" Grayfia ask her again. Rias nods as everybody who was siting stands up as a magic circle appears infront of the door.

They all walk towards the magic circle as they are teleported to the battlefield. Yukihara and Alice look confused as it seems as if they didn't move at all.

"Are you sure that worked? It seems as if we're still here" Alice says as she looks around. "Yeah we're still at school" Yukihara says.

"Your attention please" Grayfia says as her voice chose almost as if she's on a loud speaker. "Welcome everyone my name is Grayfia, and I am a servant of the house of Gremory. I'll be your referee during today's Rating Game."

"So we're fighting in school?..." Yukihara says as the thought sounds very stupid. Akeno shakes her head. "Just listen."

"You may recognize this place to be an exact replica of Kuoh Academy, an educational campus in the human world" Grayfia says. "Ok well what does that mean?" Asia says

"Take a peak outside" Rias says as Asia opens the window and looks outside with Yukihara and Alice behind her and are shocked by the green waving sky.

"It may look like it but trust me we're not in school" Kiba says. "Each team has been given an area that will serve as its home base. Lady Rias your group will be in the Occult Research Room in the old school building" Grayfia continues.

"Lord Riser's home base will be in the principal's office in the new school house" Grayfia says as Yukihara tightens his fist and Alice does some minor stretching.

"Pawns will be promoted if they can make their way to the opposing teams home base. Good luck to both sides" Grayfia says as a sound similar to a phone call ending is heard.

"Ok so all I gotta do is storm his base, transform into a Queen or something and beat the shit out of him?" Yukihara says. Akeno laughs,"I wouldn't do that... unless you'd want to get your ass handed to you."

"Be smart... Riser most likely wants to move his pawns into our territory" Kiba says. Koneko gives Yukihara and Alice a small glowing red ball as Rias places hers into her ear.

"These will help us communicate during the battle" Rias says as everybody nods and puts them on. "Ok Devils, let the game begin"

"Ok the enemy base is just across here" Rias says pointing to the blue prints of the school grounds as everyone is circled around her desk.

"Cutting through the school grounds might be quick but it isn't an option... and we might as well be siting ducks" Rias says trying to think of a plan.

"My guess is he'll station a group of rooks or knights by the athletic club house..." Rias says. Alice looks at the map deeply,"Shouldn't our first order of business is to capture the gym before they do, it's the only entry point each side has to the others home base."

"Good eye Alice, given our options that our best chance. Koneko I'm gonna need you to get in the base and hold it down" Rias says. "No problem, maybe I'll even run into some rook bitches."

"But before you go I'm going to need you along with Kiba and Akeno to go into the woods to set some traps" Rias says as Koneko summons her Familiar.

"Well wish us luck" The three of them say before walking to leave the club. Alice feels something wrong as they open the door.

(Haikyuu Ost - Team no Jiriki)

"Wait don't do it!" Alice says trying to stop them but the moment they open the door multiple explosions are heard.

Yukihara and Alice runs outside the see what happened as they see Koneko and Kiba's bodies disappear almost like they dematerialized. Akeno is on the floor looking seriously injured and barely holding on.

"Lady Rias, 1 Rook and 1 Knight Retired" Grayfia says.

Yubelluna laughs before flying away quickly. "Shit!" Yukihara says clearly pissed as he rushes to Akeno.

Yukihara takes Akeno inside to Asia who instantly tries to heal her as best as possible. Yukihara is looking down trying to hide his emotions as best as possible.

"Alice..." Yukihara says as she nods as a gold magic circle appears next to him as Leon appears next to him. Two silver magic circles appear next to Alice as Yin and Yang appear.

"Yukihara, Alice what exactly are you planning?" Rias ask them concerned. "Killing that bastard even if I die myself."

"Alice go through the forest with Yin and set up those traps" Yukihara says as she nods. "Leon your with me, Yang stay with Asia and Rias until I say otherwise."

They all nod before looking back at Rias. "Make me proud... I put my faith in you, even though I don't really have a choice."

"Trust me you won't regret it" Yukihara says as he walks out the club room along with Leon. "Besides us losing is impossible anyway" Alice says giggling as her and Yin run out as well.

"Are you sure they'll be ok?..." Asia says concerned for them. "Well it's not like I really have a choice, all I can hope for is that they've gotten stronger than we saw them last week."

Asia nods as she continues to heal Akeno which is going really slowly. "I guess it's just a waiting game of faith" Rias says.

* * *

Sona and Tsubaki are watching the game on their screen in the real Kuoh Academy and are both suprised. "Wow he actually tries to win from the very beginning" Tsubaki says.

"That just shows how desperate he is to win, even against a beginner. But I believe he just fears Izanagi and Izanami the most" Sona says coming to that conclusion as Tsubaki agrees.

"But that's not all..." Sona says as she changes two of the screen to see a group of pawns moving towards the forest and another group of pawns and 1 rook going towards the gym.

"Riser seems to be making the more obvious plays for some reason, but luckily Rias already has Alice moving into the forest and Yukihara into the gym" Sona says as the screens change to Alice and Yin running through the forest and Yukihara and Leon sprinting towards the gym.

"Wait who are the people with them?" Tsubaki ask confused as Sona shrugs. "No clue, my best bet is their familiar's" Sona replies.

* * *

Yin just finishes setting another water bomb trap and Alice places her hand on the ground as a Silver magic circle appears around the area covering a huge radius before disappearing.

"That's 16 water bombs, 12 water prisons, and 7 of my mist now, I think that should be enough to protect Rias and Asia" Alice says as Yin shrugs. "Ok let's keep moving, the more ground covered is the better" Alice finishes as Yin looks at her as her eyes glow faintly.

Yin quickly pushes her behind a tree hiding. "What's the big-" Alice starts but Yin places a hand over her mouth. "These gremory must be stupid if they haven't resigned already."

"Yubelluna took out her rook and knight, which only gives her 2 bishops, 1 pawn and a Queen who barely holder on to not get retired."

"Hey look over here" One of the girls say as the others walk over to her. She uses magic to destroy one of Alice's traps but fails as they are surrounded by a thick mist.

Yin smirks as she takes the opportunity and draws her sword. "If I we're you, I'd take back what you said about indirectly calling me weak" Yin says.

"What?! Whose there" One of the girl says back up as she activates a water bomb trap. She instantly falls to the floor before looking to see glowing blue eyes before everything going black.

"Lord Riser 1 pawn, Retired"

"Who was that?!" Another girls Says as she can't see a thing. "No idea but how about you both get retired and go check, Meteor Altaria!" Alice says before multiple little Altaria are summoned hitting both girls as they are instantly retired.

"Lord Riser 2 pawns, Retired"

Yin looks at her and smirks. "Didn't think you'd be able to make multiple Altaria like that, for a weakling anyway."

Alice giggles,"Well after Izanami's training it became second nature, but anyway we be better keep moving in case more come."

Yin nods as the most disappears and they keep moving. "Wonder how Yuki's handling himself..." Alice says lightly daydreaming.

"Knowing that idiot... probably wants to charge straight in and wipe them out as fast as possible" Yin says as Alice agrees.

* * *

"Blow it up" Yukihara says seriously to Leon as they're outside the gym. "You cannot be serious..." Leon says.

Yukihara gives him a plain stare as Leon sighs,"You most definitely are... but why? I thought this place was essential to winning."

"And that's exactly why we can't keep it, it's an essential part to us winning but so is it for Riser" Yukihara says.

"And that's exactly why I'm blowing it up, besides..." Yukihara starts as he extends his hands as a magic circle the size of the whole gym appears above the gym.

"Sensō no Arano" (Wasteland of War) Yukihara mutters under his breath as an explosion goes off as the gym is turned into ashes.

"3 of Lord Risers Pawns, and 1 Rook Retired"

"...I don't have time to waste my magic energy on trash" Yukihara says as Leon sweatdrops.

"Nice job Alice, Yukihara" Rias says to them. "Rias how's Akeno?..." Alice ask concerned.

Rias looks over to Akeno as she's most of the damage is healed. "She's no longer hurt, but her magic is drained. I think holding on in this game by using all her magic to reduce the damage really tired her out."

Asia is breathing heavily as she sits down on the couch. "And Asia is tired too, it seems as if you two are really my only option."

"Well well look what we have here? A pawn and his familiar" Yubelluna says hovering over Leon and Yukihara.

Yukihara glares at her as his aura appears around him but Leon places his hand in his chest before stepping infront of him.

"I'll take care of her, after all you did say you'd rather not waste your energy on trash" Leon says as his Golden Flames surround him.

"Me trash, as if I'll show you your place" Yubelluna says before throwing some sort of dust at the both of the before exploding.

As the dust clears you see Leon and Yukihara standing there unphased. "Her explosions are weak, my flames can just heal me instantly. Besides my pride would be hurt if I ever lost to some Devil and even worst a woman at that."

Yukihara nods before running off blindly. "And what makes you think you could possibly beat me?" Yebelluna ask Leon while her aura waves furiously around her.

"The difference in power" Leon says as he matches her aura in power before going beyond that.

(Idk why but I feel like I need to explain this before someone gives me shit on this. Leon is based off Leo, who if you knew even a little about the Zodiac would know he's their leader. So yes Leon is the strongest zodiac and for power comparison has one of a King.

For the rest it differs based on combat skill and the zodiac sign itself, example Capricorn is Queen level due to a Capricorn's power and speed. Meanwhile Taurus is only Rook level due to his slow hits but monster power.

So yeah, don't pm me about this. Thanks)

Yukihara feels the two aura's but keep moving as he calls for Rias and Alice. "Rias not to warn you or anything we're shooting ducks out here" Yukihara says plainly.

"Yes I'm aware which is why we're putting an end to this game" Rias says triumphantly. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Leading a full assault on Riser's home base, it's risky but we don't have much options. Or atleast the ones that I can think of" Rias says.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Yukihara says as he is hiding behind the pillar of a building. "I need you two to go to the track field and cause a distraction, then me and Asia can sneak in and hopefully suprise Riser."

Yukihara feels tapping on his shoulder as he swings around quickly getting ready to punch whoever is there but stops thankfully as it's only Alice. "Ok we got it" Alice says laughing through the sentence.

"Tell Yang to go with you just incase" Yukihara says but doesn't get a response from Rias. "Hey where's Leon?" Yin ask Yukihara.

"Fighting that bitch who bombed us in the beginning" Yukihara says as Yin nods. "Ok let's go" Alice says before running towards the track field with Yukihara following behind her.

* * *

"I can't believe they're actually putting on a fight like that" Grayfia says suprised. "I expected Rias to actually lose, not by a lot though just barely. But it seems as if she's hanging on."

Sirzech nods,"Those Devil Gods she has are really powerful and their Celestial Familiars are nothing to laugh at either."

"But yes it's only a matter of time before Rias takes this victory, that or unless someone on her side screws up" Sirzechs says as Grayfia nods.

* * *

The duo make it to the track field and look around to see it's empty. "Hey! You little shits we know you're here, just come out and fight us!" Yukihara shouts.

He's responded by the sound of laughter as a woman in armor and messy brown hair appears. "I am Karlamine a knight under the service of Lord Riser, and you know asking us to attack you really questions your sanity."

"Does it? Sorry but we're just in a rush to get this game over with and retire you all" Alice says smiling. "For 2 middle class Devils of the Shinami House, that's a lot of talk you have there" A familar voice says.

Yukihara turns around to see who was talking as he sees the girl that was following him the day Riser showed up along with the rest of Riser's peerage. "Hey aren't you my stalker?" Yukihara ask plainly.

Ravel starts to blush,"No! I was just... checking out the competition." Yukihara rolls her eyes before blocking an attack from somebody.

It was a girl with a gigantic broadsword as Yukihara blocked the attack using only his hand. "He blocked Siris's attack with only his fist?!" Most of the girls say.

"Listen there's nothing any of you can do to defeat us" Yukihara says. "Sensō no Bōkyaku Ken" Yukihara says before punching the sword as it breaks before placing his hand on her head.

"See ya, Zen' nō no Seiun (Almighty Nebula)" Yukihara says as blast of magic covers her whole body as her body disappears instantly.

"Lord Riser, 1 Knight Retired"

All the girls look in shock as Yukihara smiles evily. "If you've never experienced fear, here's your first serving" He says as his aura comes around him as his eyes turn into a gold like color and his cloak disintegrates from his aura.

Alice chuckles as she sees Gold chains coming out of their bodies and going into Yukihara. "Huh? What the hell is that?!" Ravel says confused.

"...Isabela,Ni and Li do something!" Ravel shouts in fear as they both nod slowly before charging at Yukihara. Isabela tries to kick him but he dodges it as he blocks the following attack from Ni and Li.

"If they're is anything I like about your brother, compared to the average people. He is actually a warrior, his fighting abilities come natural. Almost as if he was made for fighting" Yin says actually impressed for once.

Yukihara jumps back avoiding a hit from Ni and Li as they both collide into each other. "Owe watch where your-" Ni starts but is interrupted by Yukihara grabbing them both by their small waist.

"Sensō no Supia" (Spear of War) Yukihara says as he makes two spears instantly go through both their bodies before disappearing. Suddenly an explosion is heard with the voice of a girl screaming.

"Lord Riser 2 Pawns, Retired"

"Lady Rias 1 Bishop, Retired"

Yukihara looks at where the explosion came from as he sees Alice in the process off getting retired. "Fuck, didn't even feel her..." Alice says lowly as she disappears and Yin and Yang disappear.

Yubelluna looks down laughing. "No way... Leon lost to her?.." Yukihara says in disbelief. "Please you wish, she just caught by suprised by returning all her magic by drinking some thing" Leon says as he appears next to Yukihara.

Yukihara eyes widen as all the fear and anger he took from Riser's peerage has finally merged with his magic. "I feel so much magic, but this isn't the place to do it..."

"Leon take care of these pieces and I'll take on the bitch" Yukihara says with hints of venom in his voice. "You know for a pawn your very-" Yubelluna starts but is stopped by a fist crashing into her as she's sent to the ground.

"Zen' no no Seiun!" Yukihara shouts as he shoots multiple barrages of beams at her body. Yubelluna puts up a magic barrier with infront of her blocking the attacks.

"Explosion" Yubelluna says as multiple bombs are set off around Yukihara. "Sensō no Shira Tensei" Yukihara says as the repulsive force keeps him unharmed from the blast.

Yubelluna only uses the bombs as a distraction to get close to him without noticing as he punches him in his stomach. But is suprised when he doesn't hang over from the pain as he glares at her with glowing Bronze Gold eyes.

"This is for Akeno..." Yukihara mutters as he tries to grabs her but she backs up but feels as if she hit something as she glances backwards and feels a strong grip against her throat.

Yukihara chuckles as he lets her fear come before absorbing it. "Thanks for the meal, I'll need that against Riser. Sensō no Pesuto" (Plague of War)" Yukihara says as he uses the spell he used on Saji on her.

Yubelluna instantly starts to scream in pain as the worst moments of her life keep replaying inside of her head. "What did you do to me?..." Yubelluna ask him.

"Simply speaking I caused a plague on your mind that won't stop until this game is over, have fun" Yukihara says laughing before flying over to Leon as Yubelluna falls to the ground in pain as her magic is also being drained as well.

"This might be a good time to try it..." Yukihara says still in the sky as a black ball is forming into his hands as it is sucking up all the light around it as it only gets bigger and bigger.

Rias whose been on the roof fighting with Asia sees Yukihara and is in shock. "Yukihara can use Altaria too?!" Rias says suprised.

"Please dear don't take your eyes off me" Riser says lazily throwing a ball of fire at Rias as she's forced to pay attention to the fight again.

Leon and Riser's peerage take notice of the Altaria as they look on at the size of it as it keeps getting bigger and bigger every second. "Grand Altaria!" Yukihara says before throwing the destructive ball at Riser's peerage.

Leon chuckles and summons himself next to Yukihara who is smiling Evily. "Everybody scatter!" Ravel orders of them as they all spread out. "Meteor" Yukihara says as the Altaria form into little comets that seek out their targets as they are all hit and retired.

"Lord Riser, 2 Bishops, 1 Knight, 1 Rook all Retired"

Yukihara is sweating a breathing hard as Leon leans him against him. "Your this tired already?" Leon ask him dumbfounded.

"No just managing Altaria is actually hard, I don't know how Alice does it. She's the real god here" Yukihara says as they both slowly descend into the ground.

"Well there's only one more thing to do..." Leon says as Yukihara nods glaring at Riser as his aura comes around him.

"Thankfully I have a lot of magic saved up, Liberation!" Yukihara shouts as he activates all the magic.

He takes flight charging towards Riser smiling but feels something wrong as he falls to the ground and starts coughing blood. "What the hell?..." he says as everything around him is starting to move.

Then the feeling off his body exploding comes around him. As everything turns black, but he can make out one thing.

"Lady Rias, 1 pawn Retired"

A/N: Yep that's it for the Rating Game. It won't be explored what exactly happened but let's just say it's a form of limiter I put on Yukihara's magic.

Hope you enjoyed while it lasted but hey this arc isn't done yet. I still have 2 more chapters. But until then Rate and Review. Until next time peace.


	14. Surprise Guest Brawl at the Party

**Only 1 more chapter left until this Phoenix shit is finally done. I personally like this arc only because the events are easy and simple to remember unlike the other seasons where I have to watch them over and over to remember.**

 **Man let's not even get started when it comes to the manga ('-_-) This chapter will be the first "squad" chapter as I'm gonna call it.**

 **You'll see why in a few but yeah let's just say if shit wants to go down it can. I'm also gonna talk about something later on but I'll save it till the end.**

 **That being said let's get straight to it.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 14: Surprise Guest; Brawl at The Party

* * *

 _Im an idiot..._

 _I let them down..._

 _It's all my fault..._

Yukihara jumps up from his bed breathing heavily. There's sweat all over him and his body and mind hurt profoundly. He looks around to see it's only him and it's dark outside.

"What happened to me?... how did I end up here?" He ask himself sluggishly as the Orb on his hand appears.

" **Your magic that's what happened** " Izanagi says as Yukihara looks down at his hand confused. "What?.."

Then the memory of falling to the ground and coughing blood and the entire Rating Game itself came back to him. "I was... fighting then I... Crashed" Yukihara says.

" **To be precise your body did a drawback that happens with my magic. It's called Aura Regulation Failure or Regulation for sort** " Izanagi says.

"Regulation?... What is that?!" Yukihara says angrily as Izanagi kept this sort of information from him.

" **Regulation is the opposite of Liberation in a sense, Regulation appears when you've stored too much power and try to liberate. What happens is your body cannot control how much power your releasing that said power has nowhere to go but out, but it doesn't do so nicely as I'm sure you felt. It feels like explosions are going off in your body and all your magic is gone as your physically and mentally unable to battle, the real reason you got retired during that game** " Izanagi states to him.

"That would have been useful to know don't you think?!" Yukihara says as Izanagi chuckles. " **Maybe but the best lessons learned are on the battlefield. But anyways, what's the plan now?** " Izanagi ask him.

"What do you mean by that?" Yukihara says confused. " **There's no way you could have just forgotten that Riser has your Sister and Gremory now** "

Yukihara's eyes open wide. "Fuck he has them... I got to get them back!" Yukihara shouts as a magic circle appears infront of him.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Grayfia says. "Grayfia right?" Yukihara ask her as she bows,"At your service."

"What exactly are you doing here?" Yukihara ask her as she hands out a card. "Hoping you'd wake up in time, this is an invitation to the party. Sirzechs asked me to give this to you for reasons we can both assume" Grayfia says.

"The only problem getting in win be extremely difficult, Riser has placed Elite guards outside the hall consisted of the strongest members of his house. So try at your own risk, hopefully I'll still be seeing you at the party Shinami, Yukihara" Grayfia says before leaving using the same magic circle.

"Izanagi, call them. I'm going to need all the help I can get with saving Alice" Yukihara says lowly but in a serious voice. He looks over and sees his magatama necklace and goes to put it on.

" **I'll inform them right now, but we need to talk about something first...** " Izanagi says as it peaks Yukihara's interest.

* * *

"Why do we have to wear this dress?" Rias ask confused looking in the mirror. "Because that asshole is planning this, even if this is just a engagement party" Alice says rolling her eyes.

"Actually it's because-" Riser starts but stops talking as the room starts to get dark as Alice is forming an Altaria. "One dumb sentence and I'll kill you" Alice says as the maids try to calm her down.

"Please I was only going to say to make my bride look as beautiful as possible, and to see how my servant looks in a dress" Riser says looking at them both.

"I hope you know my brother will show up, and he'll beat your ass when he does" Alice says annoyed.

Riser laughs,"Yeah if he's able to get past all my guards." He says laughing before disappearing the same way he entered in a vortext of fire.

Rias closes her eyes and shakes her head. "I can't believe I ended up in this position, but what makes it even worst is that you were forced to join me" Rias says to Alice.

"It's fine, besides like I said it's only a matter of time before Yukihara comes in and blows this whole place up anyway." Alice says as they both start to smile.

* * *

Outside of The Phoenix Estate, a gremory magic circle appears behind some trees as a group of teenagers walk from out the portal.

"So this is what hell looks like?" Shén says looking around as Isabella nods. "Thought everything would look like ashes and the ground would be on fire."

Yukihara rolls his eyes,"I wish it was like that... I'd never have to come back" He says as Isabella is about to respond but Cynthia puts her hand over her mouth.

The sound of 3 different footsteps could be heard approaching as Cynthia panics as there's no place to really hide. "Black Art: Shadow Protection"

Shadows consume the four of them as everything for them becomes Black and White. "What the hell?..." Yukihara says fairly confused.

"Did you forget I control Light and Darkness respectively" Cynthia says. "This place is called the Shadow Realm, it's a parallel universe beside ours. We can see them but they can't see us."

A group of three men armed with flaming spears walk around the corner. "Damn was it really this serious for Lord Phoenix to bring so many of us on duty."

"Right? Especially for only one person" Another one of them says. The tallest one among them stops talking and looks at them. "Both of you quiet, Lord Phoenix has his reasons. Besides I don't get paid for watching you two complain."

"Cynthia I need you to get us past the entrance" Yukihara says as she looks at him. "I can't, this spell doesn't allow you to move freely in the Shadow Realm. If it could I would always be using this spell in combat."

"Ok then drop the spell" Yukihara says as she nods as all four of them exit from the Shadow Realm. "Shén... Isabella" Yukihara says as they both look at him waiting for him to continue.

"Well let's raise hell" Yukihara says as his aura comes around him as they both smile as their auras spike heavily alerting all the guards to their presence.

"Hey you 3 stand down..." A guard yells as Yukihara can see in the distance over 100 Phoenix guards coming straight for them. "Cynthia, I need you to use your shadow magic to try and sneak inside and inform Alice. But something tells me you won't have to but still go just incase."

She nods before disappearing from sight. "As for us... Zen' nō no Seiun!" (Almighty Nebula) Yukihara shouts as he gets rid of a few Phoenix guards. "Primordial Flame: Unholy Matrimony!" Shén says as multiple comets rain down from nowhere hitting them all.

"Ice Titan!" Isabella says summoning a gigantic ice Titan. "Grand Ice Arrow" She adds on as it summons a bow and arrow before shooting at the remaining troops. "Well that was easy" Isabella says laughing.

Her response is in the form of complete silence between the two males, she looks at them and sees they both have serious facial expressions. "Hey you two what's the problem."

"Wouldn't count on them being completely done yet" Shén says as he notices Orange Phoenix flames appear from multiple troops as they come back fresh and new.

Yukihara grits his teeth,"Fucking Phoenix... I hate them all."

* * *

Cynthia is making her way through the hall trying to sense for Alice's magic. "She's got to be around here somewhere..."

After a few second she feels a tiny bit of Alice's magic. "Over here..." She says running in the direction she feels her magic in. She suddenly stops as she feels her magic in the opposite direction.

"What the hell is going on?" Cynthia says confused. " _ **It seems as if Lord Izanami's magic was spread around the hall incase something like this happened**_ " Tsukuyomi says.

"Ok so what do I do exactly? Yukihara is counting on me to find her" Cynthia ask Tsukuyomi. " _ **How about you change your perspectiv, and allow Izanami to find you**_ " Tsukuyomi says.

Cynthia nods as she openly lets her open flow for a few seconds as almost immediately a celestial portal appears infront of her. She smiles as runs through out and sees Alice and Rias in the dressing room by themselves.

"Took you long enough? I'm guessing Yuki, Shén, and Bella are outside?" Alice ask her seriously crossing her hands. "Yeah? But can you not sense them?"

"No actually, there's a hidden barrier around the hall keeping me from feeling magic energy from outside" Alice says. Rias coughs not liking how she's being ignored.

"Oh yeah, Cynthia this is my Master Rias Gremory" Alice says smiling as Cynthia looks at Rias and bows. "Pleasant to meet you, unfortunate the circumstances though."

Rias smiles. "It's fine no reason to apologize, after all you've come here to help anyway." Cynthia nods smiling. "Ok I'm going to need you to find what's keeping the barrier up and destroy it. That way I can get everybody in here and kicks Riser's ass."

Cnythia nods as Alice smiles grabbing her hand. "I'm counting on you" Alice says. "I'll do my best" Cynthia says before disappearing into the shadows.

"How are you sure bringing Yukihara here will even stop my father and Riser?" Rias asks of Alice who looks at her and shrugs. "I really have no idea, but my family tends to settle things with violence over anything, so all I can really do is hope Fighting settles all of this."

Rias sweatdrops at her comment before sighing,"Well I don't have any options of my own, so I hope everything goes as planned."

* * *

Shén and Isabella are breathing heavily as they both look tired as Yukihara is in the back glaring at all the soldiers. Suddenly Yukihara Orb appears on his hand as an orange Orb and crystal blue Orb appear on Shén and Isabella's hand respectively.

"How are you guys holding up?" Cynthia's voice says coming through the Orb. "Not good, me and Bella are holding them off. But their immortality is fairly annoying if I say so myself."

"How about you Yukihara?" Cynthia ask. "I'm just watching them, not trying to be magic dead before I have to fight Riser."

Cynthia laughs nervously as Yukihara looks at his Orb. "Cynthia what happened?..." Yukihara ask her in a serious voice. "Well about that... There's a barrier around the Hall that's blocking Alice from feeling your magic, I can't even feel your magic even though I know you're fighting right now."

"Primordial Flame: Hellfire Forest!" Shén says as a stream of fire comes from out his mouth as he sets the land on fire as well as taking out another huge chunk of soldiers.

"It's most likely to not cause panic amongst the guest, especially since this raid if you even want to call it that was pretty obvious" Shén says. Isabella is engaging the soldiers in hand to hand combat.

"Well... what did they expect... Bitter Winds!" Isabella says as she jumps up and spins with her legs extended as a Tornado of ice picks up as she lands back on the ground.

"As I was saying, did they just expect us not to do this?" Isabella says. "Wait question? If your connected to us why not connect Alice as well?" Yukihara ask.

"Well now that you mention it, I guess there's 2 barriers because I can't link with her but can feel her energy. I guess the room she's in is the problem?... I don't even know" Cynthia says.

Shén goes for another technique but feels that his magic is completely drained. "Well shit, I'm out of magic" Shén says as Isabella sighs feeling that most of hers is gone as well.

"God damn it... guess I have no choice but to-" Yukihara starts but a blur of Blonde goes flying by him. "Sword Birth!" Kiba says charging straight for The Phoenix soldiers.

"Kiba" Yukihara says happily as he hears an explosion go off in the middle of the troops. "And Koneko."

"Don't forget about me" Akeno says in her kimono as he summons a huge bolt of lightning. "How did you guys know we were here?"

"We didn't, but Koneko said he heard as if something was clashing very faintly outside and we all came out here to check it out as we found you fighting" Akeno says as Yukihara says relieved.

"What would I do without you" Yukihara says happily. "Yuki!" Cynthia says from his Orb. "Yeah Cynthia what is it?"

"I found the barrier, turns out it was spell casted on the wall of the hall. But they're all connected from what I feel... Shadow Decomposition" Cynthia says destroying the barrier.

Immediately 3 Atlas Gates appear infront of Yukihara, Shén, and Isabella. "Took you long enough Cynthia" Alice says jointing the link.

"Sorry, I was looking for some hidden room but this window had a little light biting the wall and I saw it there" Cnythia says. "But you guys might want to hurry cause Risers giving his speech."

Yukihara nods before looking at Akeno. "Can I leave you guys here?" Yukihara ask her. "Definitely, we'll deal with these punks. Just go save Rias and Alice" Akron says as Yukihara nods.

"Wait just give me a few more seconds!" Shén says sounding like he's the middle of something. "Shén what are you doing?" Isabella says.

"Just go you two, I'll be right behind you" Shén says as Yukihara shrugs his shoulder as he and Isabella jump through the Atlas gates both appearing infront of a brown door.

"Now if anybody has any objections to my wife or my new servant, speak now or-" Riser starts as Yukihara and Isabella both kick the door down.

"Let them both go!" Yukihara says slowly and seriously. "Can you just give up!" Riser says before shooting a ball of fire at Yukihara.

Shén jumps infront of him taking the fire full on. The hall is full of screams from guest as anticipation from the higher ups. Shén falls on his back with heavy burns on his chest.

Isabella stays silent as Yukihara looks at him plainly. "...You're immortal aren't you?" Yukihara says annoyed as Shén laughs as Phoenix flames burst from his body as he's good as new.

"Defiantly, wasn't just not going to absorb Immortal flames" Shén says as everybody sweatdrops. "The flames of my Clan?! Impossible, who are you?!" Riser shouts at him.

Shén looks at him with glowing orange eyes,"My name doesn't matter but my Title Amaterasu should" Shén says. "There's more of you freaks?!" Riser shouts as Sirzechs stands up and looks at Yukihara.

"So you're Yukihara Shinami, The Devil God of War and Host to Izanagi. Am I correct?" Sirzechs ask as he nods. "And let me guess you want a rematch between Riser for my sister and yours?"

"That and to simply to beat the living shit out of him" Yukihara says as his aura flares a bit just thinking about it but it disappears. "Then may your wish be my command" Sirzechs says.

Riser tries to intervene,"But my lord don't I get a say in this? Riser ask him as Sirzechs turns to face him. "Well this party could use some entertainment and honestly I'd like to see who would win. A God capable of destroying anything in an instant or an immortal bird who just won't stay down."

"Therefore no, you don't" Sirzechs as looking over to Grayfia who nods and transports both Yukihara and Riser to an alternate dimension. "This should be interesting" Grayfia says.

"Indeed it shall."

A/N: I know this took way longer than I thought. But haven't been in the writing mood as of lately since my life really just started to take off.

But I'm not dead and still writing for you guys. I really hope you all enjoyed and could leave me a Rate and a Review commenting on what you like and what you didn't.

Until next time. Peace.


	15. The Fierce Battle God vs Phoenix

**To think this arc is finally over, it almost saddens me that we won't be seeing someone like Riser around for awhile.**

 **But that quickly goes away as you'll get to see new members of team Shinto and more of the enemy team.**

 **And if you couldn't tell everyone who host a God will be in a peerage made up of their leaders and strongest Gods. But that's irrelevant to the ass kicking that's going to take place in this chapter.**

 **So I'll stop talking and let you read for yourselves.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 15: The Fierce Battle; God vs Phoenix

* * *

Yukihara is glaring at Riser as he's smiling cockily. "Yukihara is there anything else you'd like if you win, after all this is my doing so you should be properly rewarded" Sirzechs says.

"Along with setting both Rias and Alice free... there's nothing I can-" He starts but stops as he remembers his evil pieces.

"Actually if I win, I'd like my own set of evil pieces as well" Yukihara says as nobody was really expecting that choice. "His own evil pieces why would he want that?" Rias ask out loud.

"What are evil pieces?" Shén ask confused to Cynthia and Isabella who shrug and continue watching Yukihara from the screen.

"Ok if you win your wish will be granted" Sirzechs says. Yukihara grins as his aura burst into life causing the ground to lightly shake.

Riser laughs,"No matter how powerful you are, the possibility of you beating me let alone killing me is impossible."

"I don't plan on beating you or killing you" Yukihara says as he disappears from sight and appears behind him. "My plan is to break you" He whispers in Risers ear as he jumps lightly and turns around.

"Sensō no Bokyaku Ken!" Yukihara says punching him directly in his face causing a mini shock wave. Riser is sent flying backwards as Yukihara doesn't stop his assault there.

"Sensō no Bokyaku Kikku" Yukihara says appears behind riser while he's falling backwards, he stops him by grabbing his neck. Riser summons his wings as Yukihara lets him go by the hot flames as the magic around his leg disappears.

"That was a nice punch kid, but now it's my turn!" Riser says before making a gigantic Fireball at him that almost rivals the size of Shén's Twin Majestic Destroyer Dragons.

"Sensō no Shinra Tensei!" (Almighty Push of War) Yukihara says as he hold the Fireball in place as it disappears. As the Fireball disappears Riser appears flying towards Yukihara as he punches him with his hands coated in fire.

Yukihara is sent backwards as Riser follows up by throwing a barrage of Fireballs at Yukihara as they all explode on impact. "Did that teach you not to fuck with the almighty Phoenix?" Riser says laughing.

He stops his laughter seeing Yukihara fly upwards with aura around him. "No not really, it only taught me more reasons to why I'm gonna break you."

'But I know my raw power is useless here as long as he can heal it all off' Yukihara says to himself. "Well it sucks for you, since you can't really break a Phoenix" Riser says summoning his wings again.

"You can only rejuvenate them!" He says as he disappears from sight before appearing infront of him and begins his assault. Yukihara is surprised by the sudden increase is speed as he tries dodging and blocking.

"What is he doing?" Rias says out loud. "Probably letting Riser get all of his emotions out from now." Alice replies.

"But why?..." Shén says walking behind her. "Because Yukihara feeds off of chaos and war as a whole, so anything negative he can use to his advantage."

Yukihara smiles as he grabs Riser as a Bronze Gold magical chain comes out of him and Yukihara holds it. "Thanks for all your emotions" Yukihara says absorbing all the negative emotions put out by Riser who looks confused.

He backs up and glares at Yukihara. "What on earth did you do to me?!" Riser ask him as Yukihara smirks.

"I took your power and made it my own" Yukihara says as his aura burst around him strongly bringing up winds that make Riser cover his eyes.

'It's amazing to see how far I've come, it feels nice to become stronger' Yukihara thinks smiling. He closes his eyes as he opens both his hands.

"Whatever you're doing I'm not going to let it happen" Riser says charging at him as Yukihara can't move.

"Dodge it you idiot!" Isabella says as if he can hear them. Luckily for Yukihara something blocks the hit.

Leon glares at Riser while holding his arm tightly before pushing him back. "I can't let you interrupt master Yukihara's final move" Leon says as Yukihara smiles.

Riser glares at Leon,"Isn't This against the rules to have another persons in here?!" Riser shouts. "It would be if that didn't happen to be his familiar" Sirzechs replies.

"Don't worry about this guy, he'll won't even get near you until your done" Leon says walking towards Riser.

Yukihara smiles,"Thank you Leon... Liberation!" He shouts as his magic power skyrockets. He manifests all of his magic into his left hand.

"In my left is the Essence of War and Chaos itself" He says under his breath. "In my right..." he says as an Alatiria forms in his left hand.

"In my right holds the 7th Spell of Destruction Altairis" Yukihara says as Riser starts to sweat trying to interfere but Leon won't allow him. "You little pest!"

Leon chuckles grabbing Riser by the throats and slamming him into the ground. "Like I said you aren't interfering with anything."

"Now... combine" Yukihara says as he puts the two together forcefully as the two energies start to clash with each other.

After awhile they both completely merge as the Black Orb as a Bronze Gold Essence of War is rotating at extremely speeds in the center causing heavy winds. Alice smiles,"So this was the result of your training."

"He merged Altairis with his own magic to make an enhanced version of it" Cynthia says surprised by the feat.

Leon glances at the Orb in his hands,'He's come a long way to be able to produce something like that...'

"This isn't good enough... if I want to beat Riser I have to put everything I got into this." Yukihara says as he puts even more magic as the ball of magic expands and gets bigger until it's the size of an average boulder.

Yukihara is sweating heavily as his body is in major pain and starts coughing up blood. "What's happening to him?" Rias ask Alice.

"It's the toll using Altairis has on your body, it's the easiest Spell of destruction because all it requires is concentration. But due to the amount of War Essence he's using. It's making it unstable which is destroying his body."

"So Much for it being a better version of Alice's Altairis" Shén says with his eyes glued to the screen not wanting to miss a second.

"Leon!" Yukihara cries out. Leon smirks as he deflects an incoming punch with his wrist moving it to the side as he's easily able to get behind him and hold him still.

"Go! Use it" Leon says as Yukihara looks at him hesitantly but notices his smile as all hesitation is put away. "Ok lets do this" Yukihara says running towards him.

"Tengoku no kuchiku-kan: Sensō no Altairis!" (Heavenly Destroyer: Altairis of War) Yukihara says as he's about to make contact with Riser Leon reverse summons himself from the fight as the Altairis hits Riser head on.

Riser screaming in pain at the impact of Altairis as Yukihara pushes the ball back as it takes Riser backwards then up into the air. "Explosion" Yukihara says as the Altairis explodes on itself as he is sweating heavily.

Riser's body falls to the ground with smoke coming off his body while unconscious. "Damn... atleast I did it" Yukihara says before falling on his back no longer able to stand.

Sirzech smiles looking at the sight of a fallen Riser,"Well it appears as Yukihara Shinami has the victory in this fight."

"He did it, but I don't think we had much doubts the idiot couldn't do it" Koneko says as she has minor cuts and wounds along with Akeno and Kiba.

"You guys what happened to you?!" Rias ask concerned looking at their state. "Sorry they were outside cleaning up our mess" Shén says before bowing to Rias.

"My apologies" He finishes as Rias looks at him before shaking her hands. "No no it's ok, don't worry about it."

Kiba stands next to Alice,"So it's really over? Yukihara beat Riser?" Alice nods. "Yep, and with great timing cause I'm getting kind of-"

Laughter can be heard as flames burst around Riser and everyone's heads turn and are instantly glued if they weren't already to the screen. "Either your deaf or too ignorant for your own good" Riser says standing up slowly.

"No matter what you do, you'll never be able to beat me. Anything you do, I'll be able to regenerate from it." Yukihara looks at him as he coughs up blood.

Riser smirks as he's about to attack Yukihara. Leon stops the attack,"Sorry I can't allow you to hurt-"

"Stop Leon, this is a one on one fight. I only want you to step in if my life is truly on the line" Yukihara says to him weakly. As Leon looks in his eyes and sees how serious he is about it.

Leon looks at Riser and glares before letting go of his wrist and moving to the side. Riser looks at Leon as he moves past him and kicks Yukihara hard in the chest.

The scream of Yukihara brings heart ache to those watching the fight. "Your nothing, always have been and always will be."

"Why Izanagi picked you and your sister as a host I have no clue, your both weak and pathetic before you gained their power. And with it now your still nothing but trash, I couldn't stand to be your mother or father. I'd probably mentally kill myself if I was your father then kill the mom for birthing such rejects."

Yukihara looks up at him and glares at Riser,"Don't talk about her like that you Here me?!" He says softly but angrily.

"Or what? Your gonna kill me?" He says laughing as magic swirls around Yukihara's body but it feels different, it feels... cold.

"What how do you still have magic left?!" Riser says as Yukihara disappears from sight as he's standing behind him as his eyes are glowing purple.

"Don't toy with me?" Yukihara ask as his Bronze Gold aura appears around him fiercely as Riser is forced to back up by this pressure. His aura starts to manifest on his face almost like armor as a Grimm mask appears on his face made of Bronze Gold.

Leon looks on in shock,"Is this the evil pressure Izanagi felt during both Alice's and Yukihara's training?..."

(Look up Adam Taurus's mask) The slits in the mask are purple as you can see his eyes still glowing purple underneath the mask. "What in the world..." Riser says.

"Yuki?..." Alice says looking at him as she doesn't see her brother but instead a cold monster. "What's happening to him?" Akeno ask.

"It's your bloodline finally kicking it" Sirzechs says as he walks next to them. "My bloodline kicking it?..." Alice says confused.

Yukihara dashed forward as he punches him on his chest sending magic through Riser's body. "Sensō no pesuto" (Plague of War) Yukihara says coldly and in a soft voice.

Riser quickly falls to his knees holding his head in pain. "What is this?!" He screams out as Yukihara hovers over him.

"It's where you get your name from, Shinami the Devil Bringers of Death who crave fighting in their own sadistic way. You and your brother are from the Etherious Branch of the clan who focus on magic and crave fighting and have big pools of magic reserves... on average anyway." Sirzechs says.

"What's happening is Fear..." Yukihara says as his eyes glow stronger through the mask. "Sensō no Supia" (Spear of War) Yukihara says as he summons a Bronze Gold spear made out of complete magic as it has faint traces of purple running through it.

"Though, it was pretty considered dumb to get on anybody from the Shinami's clan bad side. Their magic wasn't anything to play with when calm, imagine pissed. But you are the descendants of the original Lucifer and the result of mixing Devil blood and Shinagami Blood" Sirzechs says.

"Fear of being helpless..." Yukihara says as he takes the spear and uses it like a sword and cuts off his right arm. Riser shouts in pain as everybody watching is surprised by the gruesome act.

Riser tries to heal but can't as his flames come for a split second before disappearing. "Why can't I heal? What's-" Riser starts out is faced with another pain in his Left atm getting cut off.

"If it wasn't for the Great War and the clans Civil War, there's no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't be the strongest household in the underworld. Sadly all that's left is you, your brother, father, and another..."

"The Fear of not being able to heal like you're so used to" Yukihara says looking at him scream with no emotion on his face. He bends down to grab his by the throat before standing back up straight.

"The Fear of messing with the people I call family and wishing you never placed a finger on any of them" Yukihara says as while cutting off both of his legs.

"But most importantly the Fear of death itself" Yukihara says as he about to slice off his neck but stops suddenly as it's about to hit as Riser screams,"I concede!" Repeatedly.

Yukihara glares at the man before dropping the rest of his leftover body and starts walking away. "Heal you horrible excuse for a Devil" Yukihara says as his aura disappears slowly.

"But before I go let me tell you this..." He says stopping and glancing backwards at Riser. "If I ever see you or hear about you messing with anybody close to me..." He says as his mask disappears into magical particles but his eyes are glowing it's regular Bronze Gold color.

"I'll have no hesitation killing you." Yukihara finishes as an Atlas portal appears infront of him as he walks through it. He steps out to see Rias and everybody else stare at him shocked by his actions but Sirzechs is smiling.

"Pleasure doing business with you.. Sirzechs... I'll take my rewards when I gain life again" Yukihara says as he collapses on the floor unconscious as his friends and teammates run over to him.

"He's strong isn't he?... Too strong?" Grayfia says to Sirzechs who shrugs. "Maybe in the future yeah, but I think having strong Devils is a good thing. Especially since Rias told me he's never really promoted himself into anything before..."

"Oh you're right, he didn't even promote himself in this fight. Imagine him as with a Queens power?..." Grayfia.

"Well seeing as he's about to be his own King, I don't think it's too unreasonable to think that he'll get a lot stronger from having 8 pawn pieces, and one King piece."

A/N: Finally I'm done so I can begin the next arc called The Hunt as I'm going to call it. But I hope you all enjoyed Leave a Rate and a Review.

Until next time. Peace.


	16. Heaven and Earth

**So happy to be able to start this arc, now this arc will die off and come back a lot because it happens whenever Canon takes a break in the series. So there will be multiple versions of this arc.**

 **Also the way this arc works is very strange, as there will be resistance when there shouldn't be any to begin with... basically there will be fighting where in reality there should be none.**

 **But enough of my talking let's just get through my 3rd favorite member of team Shinto.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 16: Heaven and Earth

* * *

It's been a day since the events of the rescue mission with the House of Phoenix. All of the Shinto members are sleeping inside of the Shinami Residence.

At the same time all of their Orbs appear on their hands as they begin to fluctuate like an alarm. Yukihara wakes up to the pulsating feeling as he tries to ignore it and fall back asleep.

A minute later he feels a knock on his door. He covers his pillow over his mouth and groans before removing it to speak.

"What do you want?" Yukihara says as Alice is the one to respond. "Is your Orb pulsing like the rest of ours?" She ask him.

He sits up and looks at his hand then sighs. He stands up fully to open the door as he sees everybody in pajamas still.

"Yeah it is... So what do we do?" Yukihara says confused. "It means we're being summoned to Takamagahara" Isabella says.

"And how do we do that exactly?" Alice says. "I can't just teleport there because it's in a whole other dimension in time and space."

"We don't have to do that, just flare your aura and your God will transport you themselves" Shén says as his aura appears around him for a few seconds as he is reverse summoned.

The rest of them do the same as they are being transported to Takamagahara.

* * *

Amaterasu smiles once she sees Shén appear first. "Shén where are the others?" Izanami ask him as he turns to look to her. "There catching up" He says as the instantly appear next to him.

"And you're all in your pajamas too..." Susanno says looking at them all. Yukihara glares at him,"Regardless of what we're wearing, you summoned us for a reason I would assume. What is it?"

Izanagi looks at him,"We've summoned you here because we've picked up on the location of Fujin and Sarutahito" Izanagi says.

"Fujin and who?" Cynthia says confused. "I've never heard of a God by the name Sarutahito."

"She wasn't an infamous God like the Names Izanagi, Izanami, and their 3 children, and the Wind and Lightning God. But she was nothing to play with, she was the God of Earth and Steel, and could pack a serious punch in battle. Very similar to the Devil piece of a Rook" Tsukuyomi says.

"You mean Evil Pieces?" Alice tries to clarify as she shrugs not really caring. "So what exactly do you want us to do?" Yukihara ask seriously.

"I want you to find them and bring them here, even if it means by force." Izanagi says seriously back. "Why by force?" Alice ask.

"Because we're playing against time right now and the more of us we have is the better, which is why we can't wait for them to accept themselves and what they are apart of now" Susanno says.

"Besides they are both strong and smart" A male voice says behind them. They all turn around and see a male with Shoulder length Green hair with piercing white eyes. He's wearing a cloud kimono that as the Kanji of Heaven.

Next to him is a woman with long Brown hair with Brown eyes, she's in a white Kimono that has the Kanji of Earth on the back.

"Fujin and Sarutahito" Izanami says happy to see their faces. "It's been awhile Lord Izanagi and Izanami" Sarutahito says smiling.

"How strong are they?" Yukihara ask crossing his arms looking at Fujin. "Well they're stray Devils so they're used to using magic and are quickly learning how to use their Sacred Gear for any fight they have to enter."

"Does he already have access to Emerald Thorn?" Izanagi ask Fujin as he nods. "He already knows how to use Emerald Thorn?! That's impossible!" Susanno says.

"Calm your tits, he said he could access. Not that he knows how to use it already, but at this rate if you give them more than 10 minutes I'm sure he will. Mine can already change her Density and Mass of herself and others at will."

"Sound like the real power duo... I like that" Yukihara says as he starts to get excited a little bit. "Are you getting excited?" Amaterasu ask him.

"Only a Shinami could get this excited at the idea of fighting apparently. Sirzechs was definitely right" Shén says laughing a bit.

"So if we're done talking lets get going" Fujin and Yukihara says at the same time. Izanagi nods before walking infront of Yukihara and handing him to two colorless crystals.

"When you've made them stop resisting and listen to you. Make them put a little of their magic in these crystals so Fujin and Sarutahito can fully link with them" Izanagi says as Yukihara nods and looks at everybody.

"Let go" He says before walking out the room as the rest of his 'team' follows. Fujin watches them leave as he glances to the rest of the Gods.

"You have yet to tell them have we?" He says. "They look way to calm and relaxed about all of this."

"That's because father here wants to stall time" Susanno says glaring at Izanagi. "Susanno watch your tounge" Izanami says.

"Besides it's not like we have much time, they aren't ready to know." Amaterasu says as Sarutahito shakes her head.

"But the longer we wait, the less they'll end up trusting us" Tsukuyomi says as Izanago sighs. "I'll tell them when the time is right, but I just don't want to rush anything. Besides our secret isn't really their optimal future, especially since I know Ju-"

"Don't worry about him, we will win... So long as they have the will too win." Fujin says as everybody gets quiet.

* * *

A portal appears on top of a mountain outside of a small town as Yukihara, Alice, Shén, Isabella, and Cynthia all walk out the portal. "Alice you sure this is the place?"

Alice nods,"Yep from what Izanami said 200 miles east of Kuoh and 30 miles south. You'll get to a small town and they're in this small town."

"Seems a bit... occupied" Shén says as he looks down at all the people. "Occupied or not, we have a job to do. One that I would like to get done and fast at that."

Isabella giggles,"So lets go" She says as he summons a living Ice Eagle as she gets on the back of. Shén summons one of his dragons as he rides on it.

Cynthia summons a white cloud that she sits on as Alice and Yukihara shrug before simply summoning their wings and flying. "Can't you guys just got rather than waste magic?"

"Sorry but we're not supernatural like you, we're simply humans that can use magic and are very extraordinary to the average person" Isabella says.

"You guys are just plain humans, thought that since I never heard one of you bring up any factions or any that relate to you" Alice says.

They all land infront of the town entrance. "Well we can continue this conversation in a bit, let's get this done with" Cynthia says as they all walk into the town.

As they're walking, they all take mental notes of the buildings and survey the people. "So how exactly are we going to find these two?"

"We could always split up?" Isabella suggest as Alice nods. "Yeah covering more grounds would be the best idea."

"But there's 5 of us" Yukihara brings up. "Actually there's eleven" A mans voice says behind them as they all stop walking and turn around to see Leon, Yin and Yang and three other girls next to them.

They're all wearing their suits and ties, but without their weapons. "Good thinking Leon but how long how you been here?" Shén says.

"Awhile" One of the girls with short brown hair says. "Hey not being rude but who are these... girls?" Yukihara ask Leon.

"My apologies, I forgot you've never meet these three. Well they act as Familiar's for Isabella, Shén, and Cynthia. The one with the short brown hair is Gia or the XIV Virgo spirit" Leon says as Gia looks at Yukihara and Alice and smiles.

"Pleasure to meet you two" Gia says as Yukihara and Alice both nod. A woman with Brown hair with a bun at both sides of her hair steps forward with a serious face.

"My name is Vaga the XIV Libra Spirit" She says seriously as she almost glares at Yukihara and Alice. "She doesn't look very friendly" Alice says to herself softly.

"That's because she isn't" Everybody minus Yukihara and Alice all say at once. "And finally would be Aurora the XIV Aquarius" Yin says looking at Aquarius long white hair and blue eyes.

"Pleasure to meet the two that hold Izanami and Izanagi" Aquarius says as Yukihara sighs. "Ok it's a pleasure to meet you all but let's go please" Yukihara says as he starts to walk away.

"I'm guessing we link up if you find or discover anything" Alice says as they all nod. "Leon" Yukihara calls.

"I'll see you all later" He says as he runs to catch up to Yukihara before walking next to him in one direction. "I'll cover the East bay of this town, besides these two work closer near water anyway" Alice says pointing to a river and lake dock.

Alice takes Yin and Yang walking over to the East Bay. "Me and Cynthia will take care of the shopping district, look around for anything of the usual" Vaga says as the remaining members nod.

The two disappear, one of Shadows the other in a gas of yellow smoke. "So that only leaves the West and the Northern areas of town" Isabella says to Shén.

"Isn't Lord Izanagi going over to the Northern part of town since he kept heading straight?" Gia says. "Yeah but knowing him he'll end up at the wrong side of town, probably going in bars or messing with any gangs he can find" Shén says as Isabella rolls her eyes.

"You got that right" Isabella says as Aurora looks at her and chuckles. "Well I guess we can cover the West while you two scan the North and allow Izanagi to go wherever the wind takes him" She recommends says they all nod to the idea.

"Ok so see you guys in a bit, be safe" Shén says as Gia goes to stand next to him. "Trust me if anybody should be safe it should be Yukihara" Isabella says jokinging as Aurora stands next to her.

"But same to you" Isabella says waving off while her and Aurora head towards the West and Shén and Gia heads towards the North.

Unknowingly to them the members of team Shinto have already been spotted inside of the city by a masked man. "So he was right, but they came a lot faster than anticipated" The boy says.

" _ **We should inform them of the Shinto's arrival**_ " His partner insist. "No there's no need besides, we aren't here to kill them. Just make there lives more difficult than it has to be" He says smiling.

* * *

 _On the North-East part of town..._

* * *

Yukihara and Leon have stepped into a bar and the moment they do all eyes are on them. They both glance around and see men who look a lot like criminals as this place looks very shady.

The two glance at each other before walking towards the counter and taking a seat, while those who were playing pool and siting at a table have their eyes on them.

"Good Afternoon, what can I do for you gentleman?" The bartender ask them as he's cleaning a glass. "Well you can start by answering a few questions."

His eyes opens a bit as he puts a smug look on his face,"Sorry but I don't answer questions, only serve."

Leon rolls his eyes as he puts his hands in his pocket and places some money on the table. "How about now, and trust me there's more where that came from."

The bartender picks up the money and grins,"What is it you'd like to know? Lots of information is passed through this establishment, so be specific."

"Has anyway weird? Like out of the ordinary occurred recently?" Yukihara ask the man as he continues to clean the glass cup.

"Well recently these two punks called Heaven and Earth have been causing some major havoc in the last 2 days" He says. "There names are pretty stupid if you ask me but I'm not one to judge."

"What exactly have they been doing?" Leon asks. "Well for starters, they've robbing stores of food and clothing so many people think they're some bums looking for a way to make it by."

"Do you know where we can find them?" Leon asks as the bartender shrugs as Leon glares at him and grabs him by the throats over the counter as everybody in the bar pulls out some kind of weapon at Leon.

Leon and Yukihara glance around,"Well what we got atleast something out of these guys" Yukihara says standing up from his chair.

"Tell your friend to let-" One of the thugs starts but is stopped by Leon throwing the bartender at him. Yukihara chuckles as these thugs begin shooting as Yukihara and Leon start to dodge their bullets and easily take them out.

"Well this could have been worst" Leon says looking at all the unconscious bodies. "Agreed" Yukihara replies as they both walk out.

* * *

 _Eastern part of town..._

* * *

Alice, Yin, and Yang are walking around the Lake forest area trying to search for clues to help find who they're looking for. "Alice I don't think there's anything down here" Yang says telepathically from under the lake in his Sea Dragon form.

"Well look harder, besides people are here so just stay down there" Alice says to him mentally. "What the hell?" Alice hears Yin say a few yards away with her hands on a tree.

She walks over to her celestial spirit,"What is it?" Yin looks around to make so nobody is paying attention as she picks up the tree with no effort.

"It's as light as a feather..." Yin says before placing it back down. "And Sarutahito did say her host could change the physical properties of herself and others..." Alice says outloud.

"And there" Yin says pointing to another tree nearby that has multiple scratch like marks on its bark. "Either multiple animals scratched that tree or someone was testing the cutting power of wind" Yin says.

"This is definitely where the two trained" Yin says as Alice nods and summons her Orb to link with everybody. "Hey is everybody ok?" Alice ask them.

"Yeah me and Vaga are currently just patrolling the town from a distance of anything suspicious" Cynthia says. "So far we haven't found anything."

"Me and Leon went to a few bars to get some information there" Yukihara says as Leon buts in. "But that was only so effective."

Everybody laughs at his side comment,"Shén?" Alice ask him. "Well me and Gia were looking around but stopped for some food" He says as they all sweatdrop.

"That's what you've been doing this whole time? Eating?!" Cynthia says outraged. "If it makes you feel better we got you all some" He says trying to play this off as it gets quiet for a few second.

"Bella?" Yukihara says as the girl doesn't respond right away. "Sorry but yeah we're going over the northern part of the town."

"Well me and Yin found there training area, and it's in the forest by the Lake on the eastern side" Alice says as they all groan in annoyance.

"What's the matter?" She ask them. "Nothing it's just annoying" Leon responds. "I swear everything supernatural either happens in a Forest, Cave, or Lake at this point it's just repetitive" Isabella says.

Alice sweatdrops not understanding,"Ok?... anyway I need you all over here. Something tells me they'll be back soon" Alice says looking at the setting sun.

They all nod as the link is gone as they make there way to where Alice is. "How cute they've finally found the two" The masked man says watching over them.

" _ **Unluckily for them that we found them first**_ " His partner says as he nods in agreement. "Now the real party is about to begin."

* * *

"How much longer?" Yukihara ask walking through the forest with Leon. "We've been here for 3 hours, I doubt they'll show" Isabella says tiredly with Aurora with her as they're all in different sections of the forest.

"Can both of you shut up and have some faith, they'll show" Cynthia says as it gets really quiet. "Guys I can't speak loud but I think I found them" Shén says.

"Really where?" Alice ask him. "South of where you just left me and the seem to be walking in Yukihara's and Cynthia's general area" Shén says.

Cnythia nods as she disappears into the shadows and Vaga jumps ontop a nearby tree crouching. Yukihara hides ontop of a tree and Leon transforms into his baby lion form and lies flat against some fallen leaves.

"I assume they have a minute before they make contact with Cynthia you both" Shén says as Cynthia looks around and sees Yukihara a few trees down hiding across from Vaga.

"Well we're ready" Cynthia says. "Engage the moment they're close enough in proximity" Alice says as they nod.

"Do you really think?..." A boys voice says kind of concerned. "Regardless if it's a yes or no, we'll make it through this" A female reassuring voice says.

At the sound of their voices the ambush team instantly looks eyes with there targets. "Male looks about 16, Female looks about 18, both fairly slim but also very noticeable toned muscles. Yeah these two aren't new to fighting... especially that girl" Vaga says to everybody in the group.

As they're are about to walk past them that's when Cynthia slowly exits from her Shadow Realm and Leon turns back into his humanoid form. "3...2..." Yukihara counts mentally to the Orb as they all lunge before he even gets to 1.

Their attacks are blocked by a shadowy figure pushing them back using his magic as it phases through the two new host. "See what did I tell you, these guys are here to hurt you."

Yukihara gets up and looks at the masked man,"What the hell are you talking about?! We're not here to hurt them."

"Yeah says the one who just lunged at us!" The girl says with a brown aura forming around her. The boy glares at them as his green aura appears around them.

"Better yet who are you?" Cynthia says looking at the masked man. "My name is Shino and this is Lemures" He says smirking as an army of Shade people appear infront of him.

Yukihara glares at him as his aura appears around him,"You're mine" Yukihara says dashing for the man.

"Sensō no Bokyaku Ken!" Yukihara says as Shino laughs and mumbles something under his breath. He blocks his attack as if it was effortless.

Yukihara glares at him as there aura's are clashing, Yukihara's bring Bronze Gold and Shino's being Purple Black. "Your Izanagi's host aren't you?" Shino says staring into his eyes.

Cynthia makes her move trying to help Yukihara but is stopped by the army of Shades. "Damn these guys are annoying!"

"Agreed" Leon says as he punches two back and turns as a Golden Flare wave comes off him knocking back the Shades surrounding him.

"It would be nice if-" Vaga stops as she doesn't need to continue due to Yin and Yang jumping infront of her helping with the shades. "You were saying Vaga?" Yin says as she stays quiet.

Yukihara stops the pointless struggle of power and summons his wings to fly up. He looks and sees the two they're after escaping. "Alice and Cynthia go after the girl, Shén and Bella take the boy. Spirits deal with the... Lemures or whatever. I'll take care of mystery over here" He orders them.

Alice and Cynthia look at each other before running in the direction of where the girl went, the attacks trying to interfere with their order is blocked by Yin, Yang, and Vaga.

(Ost: You Say Run - My Hero Academia)

Shén and Isabella do the same taking off in the direction the boy went astheir Celestial spirits help them out. "Now that everything's settled... who are you?"

"All you need to know is I work against you" Shino says fixing his hood and mask. "If that's how it is then thank you" Yukihara says smiling as his blood begins to boil.

"For what?" Shino replies confused as he feels a gust of wind behind him suddenly as Yukihara punches him in the back against a tree. "Allowing me to not hold back!" Yukihara says with his eyes glowing Gold with a faint purple.

Shino laughs as he looks at Yukihara. "My pleasure" He says as both men charge at each other exchanging blows for blows at immense speed.

"Just how strong is that kid?" Leon says. "More importantly, how do we kill these things? They just get back up!" Gia ask them.

"Hell if I know, just keep killing them until we can leave!" Yang insist as they follow his lead and keep fighting.

* * *

"Hey stop!" Alice shouts chasing after the girl. "Leave me alone!" She says as Cynthia has had enough of this.

"Chains of the Divine!" Cynthia says as a white chain extends from her hand and hold her in place. "Good job Cynthia" Alice says running besides the girl.

"Now can you talk to-" Alice starts but is interrupted by the girl breaking from the chains almost effortlessly and giving a devastating punch to Alice that's is extremely fast and hard.

Alice is sent flying through multiple of trees as the girl keeps running. Cynthia bus her lip,"Oh no you don't, Shadow Prison!"

Cynthia, Alice, and this girl are all locked in some kind of prison. "Your not running anymore, besides I didn't want you to dodge this."

"Dodge?" The girl repeats confused as Alice appears next to girl and kicks her high up into the air. And follows up by shooting Metor Altairis at her causing an explosion in the sky as she falls down looking hurt.

"Bitch..." Alice says breathing heavily and wiping the blood off her mouth. "Eden" She says as her aura flares around her and charges at Alice with a punch covered in her aura.

Cnythia blocks the attack with a light barrier,"Not happening" She says before charging at her and trying to kick her across the face.

Eden covered her whole body in her aura as when Cnythia kicks her you hear a snapping sound followed by screaming. "Cnythia!" Alice says pushing Eden backwards using a gust of magic.

"She broke my right shin... It's like the girl is made out of Titanium" Cnythia says as Alice remembers what Sarutahito said. "It's like Sarutahito said, she's can change the physical properties of herself and maybe others."

"How do you know my spirit?" Eden says confused. "Well if you'd let us talk before attacking me, you'd know that Sarutahito and Fujin sent us here for you and your friend..."

"Brother... but that man said you worked to kill us. And since you guys ambushed us I thought it was true which is why we hid all day" Eden says thinking out loud.

"Ok so if what your saying is true then I'm sorry about your leg and we really need to find Icarus?" She says. "I'm guessing Icarus is your brother?"

"Yeah he is, and he will kill your friends if we don't hurry up" Eden says running as Alice summons a moving bed to place Cnythia on as Cnythia drops the Shadow Prison.

Malice runs after Eden with the bed following next to her. "How can your brother kill my friends, I'm sorry but my friends especially Shén is no joke."

"It's not him, it's that sword of his" Eden says worried.

* * *

"God he's fast, my Ice can't even hit him" Isabella says. "Air bullet!" Icarus says as multiple air bullets fly towards Isabella knocking her down. "Solar Vortext" Shén says as he multiple flames towards the boy.

He barely manages to dodge them all. "You're really strong" Icarus says sweating by the pure presence of Shén's flames. "But this is where this ends" He says as all his aura goes into his hands.

Suddenly a black handle appears in his right arm as he makes the motion to draw out a sword. The wind starts to pick up violently as he materializes a sword that color is a radiating Emerald, as the Kanji for Thorn is on it.

"That must be Emerald Thorn-" Shén says as the Kanji for Thorn starts to glow as the wind picks up again before dying out. "How did you?... no matter" Icarus says before dashing at Shén who easily backs up to dodge the attack.

Shén is caught off guard when something slashes him across his cheek as he starts to bleed. "I don't really need to hit you with Emerald Thorn to hurt you, and that's the beauty of this sword."

"Wind cutter!" Icarus says as smirking as Shén looks over to Isabella who is just getting up from his previous attack. Shén looks over at Ren and exhales deeply.

"What's the problem?" Icarus asks him as Shén's aura boosts to new heights never seen before. "The reprimanding I'm gonna receive from everybody for doing this."

A/N: I think this is a great place to end this chapter, but yes you've been blessed to my favorite character Oc wise of this series. Who is none other than Shino. And my 3rd favorite member of team Shinto Icarus.

Can't really say why I love Shino so much as you'll find out way way later on in the series. But just know he's a beast and not someone you'd like to make an enemy if you had a choice.

But next chapter will be Shén vs Ren and Yukihara vs Shino a bit. By the way, the reason the Shinto team looks so weak compared to how they previously were 2 chapters ago is because they aren't trying to kill their enemies.

They're trying to subdue them... well minus Shén I think who has reached his patience limit. But yeah hope you all enjoyed, leave a review and until later. Peace.


	17. Heaven and Earth part 2

**Honestly, I don't even have anything to say about this chapter. But be grateful I'm leaving the Shinto team out of all the canon arcs, cause if I didn't they would be over too soon.**

 **But let's get into the chapter straight away**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 17: Heaven and Earth Part 2

* * *

(OST: Flow by Hero)

Icarus looks at him and takes a deep breath,"Ok your strong but that's not going to save you..."

"Trust me you're completely outclassed when it comes to me" Shén says with his eyes glowing orange as a live fire can be seen burning.

Shén smiles as the tattoo on his arm starts to glow an orange,"And this is where our fight is over. Summon: Bow of Raging Fire" Shén says as out of his tattoo manifest a bow made out of black flames.

Icarus grips Emerald Thorn tighter before dashing towards Shén just to disappear in a gust of wing. "Your a novice" Shén says plainly as a black arrow is formed in his right hand as he shoots the arrow up in the sky.

"Your one to talk" Icarus says annoyed as he's about to slash him but the arrow Shén shot lands next to Shén as he grins.

"So how would I have known you'd use your speed to get behind me?" Shén says as the arrow expands to a huge vortex of flames consuming them both.

As the vortex dies out Shén is looking over to Icarus who looks burned a little,"Smart using your Sacred Gear to move back to only get hit by the initial blast."

Icarus starts to get annoyed,"Stop talking!" He says as he slashes the air multiple times with Emerald Thorn as powerful wind slashes are being sent towards Shén.

Shén does nothing but just grins as he lets the attacks hit him, once the attacks are done coming he has major cuts on his body.

"Your still not understanding what this fight is suppose to accomplish, my job isn't to hurt you and force you with us. My job is to show you the kind of monsters like that guy who will try to take you by force if manipulation doesn't work" Shén says as he uses his Phoenix Flames to heal.

'Fuck now I only have a little left over in my reserves... whatever I'll just get more' Shén thinks as Icarus looks at him in surprise. Isabella is just leaning against a tree smiling.

"Trust me when I say if Shén really wanted to take you with us by force he would have by now" Isabella says smiling. "Please trust me, trust that I'm only here to help you."

"I... Don't believe shit!" Icarus says as the wind picks up around him as leaves are circling around him as Emerald Thorn starts to glow as if he's charging something.

Shén sighs as he summons another Black flame arrow,"Since you'd still like to be difficult you leave me no choice."

Shen closes his eyes as he draws the arrow,"I am the God of Fire, Amaterasu. I burn the wicked and rejuvenate the innocent. You are neither innocent or wicked so your live shall be spared by the Flames of Eternal Fire, Amaterasu named after me..." Shén starts to chant as his aura is swirling around him and as he's chanting Amaterasu's voice can be heard along with his.

Icarus gulps but remains confident and uses the remaining power he has left in this attack. "Final Shine!" Icarus shouts as slashes the air into a triangle shape before dispelling Emerald Thorn, placing his hands in the middle of the triangle and shooting a beam on pure concentrated.

"May the Heavens look after you, Black Dragon of Infinity, Xendanto!" Shén says as he fires his arrow as it turns into a furious black dragon as both attacks collide but Xendanto instantly destroys the beam of magic to Icarus's surprise.

As the Dragon is about to attack Icarus a wall of Ice of multiple layers appears infront of it as Shén looks over to Isabella. "I'm not letting that thing even touch him a little bit."

Shén smiles as he makes the dragon disappear as he feels light headed. "Damn I forgot how much power is used to perform a soul link" Shén says as Icarus is flat on the floor.

"I give up... you win just no more fire" Icarus says with his head on the grass. "Shén sto-" Alice says as she sees Icarus on the ground completely fine and Isabella and Shén looking at her like she's crazy.

"But I felt your..." Alice says confused as they all take notice to Cnythia's condition as Isabella runs over to her. "Hey you ok?" Isabella ask her concerned as Cnythia laughs.

"Just a broken shin, nothing you can't handle" She says as Isabella nods and closes her eyes as he pulls a small bottle out of her bra and pours the water on her shin.

The water starts to glow a light blue as Isabella closes her eyes healing her shin. "Your a healer too?" Alice says surprised never seeing her use anything other than ice before.

"Yeah but I rarely need to" Isabella says opening her eyes as she's finished. Eden is checking up on her brother,"You ok?"

"Yeah but these guys are strong... he took out Emerald Thorn at full power easily like it was nothing" Icarus says looking at Shén. "Well Shén is the 4th Strongest member we got, Third would be me, Second would be Alice, and the strongest is Yukihara."

"And if you think I'm strong? Wait until you fight Yukihara, only then will you understand the difference in power" Shén says.

Speaking of the Shinami Devil Yukihara comes crashing next to them. "Speaking of the devil..." Alice says along with everybody else who knows Yukihara.

Shino laughs,"That's all you got Izanagi?" He says taunting him heavily hoping Yukihara will fall for it.

Yukihara does as his Eyes of War activated as Alice notices them,"Haven't seen those in awhile." Yukihara gets up slowly moving his right shoulder up and down.

"Yeah I know, because I didn't have much of a reason to use it!" Yukihara says as his Grimm mask starts to materialize as he spreads his wings and flies over to Shino.

Both of their fist clash causing mini explosions in the air as they continue their aerial brawl. "He's already going all out?" Isabella says watching the fight.

"He's using his Berserker Mode as Tsukuyomi dubbed it" Cnythia says as they all watch the fight. Yukihara blocks a kick from Shino but is caught off guard by him spinning himself mid air and using his other leg to round house kicking him down.

"Shōmetsu no Keri!" (Kick of Annihilation) Shino says grinning. That grin quickly disappears as that Yukihara disappears out of existence leaving a smoke of magic behind.

"Sensō no Bōkyaku Ken" Yukihara says from behind him knocking him down onto the ground. But Yukihara doesn't stop his assault on the boy,"Sensō no Ikari!" (Rage of War!) Yukihara shouts as multiple tiny balls of War Essence are shot at Shinto in an relentless assault.

"Altairis!" Yukihara says summoning an altairis as fast as he can making it kind of weak but still throws it at Shino. Eden and Icarus starts to sweat heavily at the amount of strength he has.

"Wow..." They both say impressed. "You want to know something Izanagi?" Shino says as the dust disappears holding a cracked masked in his hands. He throws the mask in the distance and puts down his hood revealing a man with long white hair and currently glowing purple eyes.

"What is it?" Yukihara says to him. "We're not that different as people, and a lot similar than you might think. We just fight for two opposing sides" Shino says to him.

"What are you trying to get at?" Yukihara ask him descending to the ground. "You feed off of the negative emotions tied to war and destruction. But I feed of the damage caused by destruction, Annihilation."

The two look at each other and grin,"Which means this fight is pointless... or atleast until you can unlock your Balance Breaker. Only then will you even stand a chance of winning this fight of power."

"So what's stopping you from killing us right now if your that strong even Yukihara needs a Balance Breaker to beat you" Alice says as her Aura burst around her at dangerous levels.

Eden is taking back by the amount of power released by the little girl,"This is nothing like the power she used to fight against me..." She says sweating in fear.

"Calm down Izanami, if I killed you know then I'd have no fun. There isn't much people that have the potential to beat me, especially in my Balance Breaker" Shino says laughing.

"Which is exactly why I'm letting you all live for now, I'll take the consequences for letting you all go for now. But mark my words the next time our eyes meet... be prepared for war if you can't defend yourself" Shino says before turning around and begins to walk in another direction.

He stops when a purple Orb appears on his hand. " _ **Izanagi, there is no doubt in my mind I will utterly crush you**_ " Shino's Sacred Gear says. Yukihara's gold bronze Orb appears on his hand.

" ** _Wouldn't be saying that if I were you Garlandolf, Devil King of Annihilation_** " Izanami says plainly as Garlandolf chuckles. " _ **Sad you've lowered your standards so much to work for him of all people, the same person who almost killed your entire people if we didn't step in Millenniums ago**_ "

" _ **Working is an understatement, more like using for now**_ " Garlandolf says as Shino cuts their conversation short by disappearing while glaring at Yukihara.

Yukihara's Grimm mask disappears into magic particles moved by the wind, Isabella and Shén can't help but notice the huge grin he has on his face. "Oh no... please don't tell me your looking forward to fighting him."

He doesn't stop grinning which signals they were right,"Guys I'm not gonna lie here... my blood is boiling and I think I really want to fight him too" Alice says grinning along with Yukihara.

Somewhere in the forest Shino is grinning at the thought of fighting Yukihara at full power. He is stopped by a strange feeling in the south,"Seems as if she's ready to fight again..."

" _ **Don't worry it's only a little bit longer until we can launch our full plan, only then will both sides know terror**_ " Garlandolf says to Shino. "Yeah yeah, but in all seriousness I'm favoring those Shinto compared to our side."

Something clicks in Shino's head as he remembers something,"Oh shit forgot to dispel Lumeres" He says as he snaps his fingers as he feels the Lumeres go back to the dimension of the dead.

"Man what would I do without his stupid gift of power for us" He says laughing while walking out the forest.

Meanwhile back with team Shinto Yukihara just took back the crystals of Eden's and Icarus's magic power. "This should be good enough" He says looking at the Brown and and Emerald crystals.

"Ok you two follow us" Shén and Cnythia say. "They can't just teleport to Takamagahara like we can. First they need to get their the same way you two did at first" Shén starts but stops as he sees movement in the bushes.

He sees the Celestial spirits walks over tires as can be as the all stumble to the floor piling on each other. "Are you guys ok?" Alice ask them concerned.

"They... just... kept... coming" Gia says extremely tired and stressed. "It was a nightmare" Vaga says as they sweatdrops by her showing of weakness.

"Well I think the faster we leave the easier it'll be for-" Cynthia starts to Yukihara but stops as Vaga throws a small rock at her head. She turns quickly to see Vaga laying on her back.

"I can teleport them, I can only warp jump 100 miles at a time. So it might take a while-" Vaga starts but is interrupted by Alice.

"Guys I can just make an Atlas Gate, I remember where it is. Besides the atlas gates work on places I've already been before so I can take us to Kōmoshima and then transfer us to Takamagahara" Alice says as everybody.

"What exactly is Takamagahara and Kōnoshima?" Icarus ask confused. Yukihara turns to look at him,"You'll see when you get there" He says coldly.

Icarus flinches a bit by him. "Don't worry he's only acting that way because he doesn't know you yet, he isn't much the most optimal people person" Leon says to him.

"And you are who exactly? Not sure if you haven't noticed but we don't know anybody present" Eden says to them as they sweatdrop not realising sooner.

Shén takes the first step,"I am Shén Xiao Long the host of Amaterasu, Goddess of Fire and Life" Shén says bowing to them. "And that's my Celestial Spirit Gia the XIV Virgo Spirit."

Gia looks up tiredly at them before waving and putting her head back down. "My name is Cnythia Alburn the host of Tsukuyomi, Goddess of the Moon. And this serious brute is my Celestial Spirit Vaga the XIV Libra spirit."

Vaga bows to them as they bow in return,"Well at least they have manners... it'll get them far with me."

"My name is Isabella... just Isabella" She says lowly with a hint of sadness before regaining her happy personality. "I am the host of Susanno, the God of Storms and the Sea. And my Celestial Spirit is Aurora the XIV Aquarius spirit."

Aurora smiles at them siting down at the grass. "My name is Alice Shinami, and that's Yukihara my big brother. We're the host of Izanami and Izanagi respectively in case you weren't paying attention. And my Celestial Spirit is Yin and Yang the XIV Pisces spirit, so I get 2 for the price of one."

Yang waves happily to them and Yin just glares at them. "My Celestial Spirit, is the King of the Celestial Spirits, Leon the XIV Leo spirit" Yukihara says as Leon bows to them.

"Sorry about him he isn't the best to deal with, trust me I should know" Leon says as Yukihara rolls his eyes. "Well my name is Eden Fall and this my brother Icarus Fall, I have the host of Sarutahito and he has Fujin" She says as they all bow to them minus Yukihara.

"Well it's pleasure to have you aboard the team, as much as I'd like to continue this talk right now. I'm very tired and since you woke us up from our sleep to travel across the world to meet you, I think all I want right now is to get you two to Takamagahara" Yukihara says to them while look Alice.

"Ok ok, we're going" Alice says summoning a huge Atlas portal for everybody to fit through. "I'm gonna take the rest of the spirits back to Takamagahara and heal up, by the time you get their I'll have everybody patched up" Leon says as Yukihara nods in agreement as the Celestial Spirits disappear.

"Time for us to leave now" Yukihara says walking through the portal as the last two to walk through the portal is Eden and Icarus. "What did we sign ourselves up to by being curious?"

"A lot appearently" Icarus says walking through the portal.

* * *

 _10 minutes later at Takamagahara..._

* * *

"This place is huge!" Icarus says looking around the palace of Takamagahara. "Sucks how being here once kills to hype of how amazing this place is" Alice says as they're all walking to the Throne room.

"Yeah but I don't think it could be helped, after all this will surely become our second home outside of Kuoh" Yukihara exclaims.

"This place is really pretty though, a lot nicer than that island" Eden says as Isabella and Cnythia agree with her. They finally reach the entrance to the throne room.

"I'm kind of nervous... how should we-" Eden starts to ask them as Yukihara kicks the door open. "We're back bastard" Yukihara says talking to Izanagi in particular.

Izanagi looks over to him,"As it seems, do you have the crystals with you?" Yukihara nods as everybody starts to walk inside behind Yukihara.

Fujin appears in front of him with his hand extended,"The Crystals?" He asks of Yukihara as he digs through his pockets and gives him the crystals. Fujin disappears from sight with the crystals.

"So those two are Sarutahito and Fujin's host?" Susanno says glaring at Eden and Icarus. "Yeah they don't look like much..." Tsukuyomi says slightly agreeing with her.

"Same thing I thought" Yukihara says out loud lowly. "But I've never seen them fight personally but I'm guessing it was pretty difficult if Shén almost killed him in his fight against the boy" Yukihara says as Shén sweatdrops.

"So you felt my magic too?" He says laughing nervously. "Shén..." A female voice in the form of a glaring Amaterasu says to him. He instantly tenses up and turns his head to face her.

"Using a chant in a fight, especially against an ally is punishable!" Amaterasu says scolding him. Everybody laughs but Yukihara as he's looking at his hands.

"Is something bothering you" A female voice says entering the room as Eden feels a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. Eden looks behind her and sees Sarutahito hugging her.

"Yes actually... that guy Shino, during our fight he mentioned a name before launching me in the forest next to everybody. He said something about Jupiter and Juno would be disappointed" Yukihara says to Izanagi as the room gets quiet.

"I did say we couldn't hide it from them for much longer" Fujin says walking in. "Keep what from us?" Alice says confused as the room gets silent.

"Ok... I'll tell you everything, but let me finish everything before you ask any questions. Agreed?" Izanagi says to them as they nod. "Ok well I guess starting from the very beginning would be the smartest thing to do..."

"Our story begins Millenniums ago with the eventual war between the Roman Gods and the Shinto Gods..."

A/N: Best place to end this chapter. I know the fighting wasn't the best because I was running tight on time for this chapter.

So I apologize for that, but I'm finally going to talk about Izanagi's and the other Gods past. I know I said it wouldn't be revealed until much later, but after planning ahead there would be too many opportunities given to the Roman side to mention Jupiter or Juno's name at least once.

So I decided to reveal it now, and as in now I mean next chapter ;)

But just know this story and backstory is the most fucked I've ever written out before. So I hope you all will and can enjoy the chapter to come and leave a rate and review for this one.

Thanks you, and until next time. Peace.


	18. Revelations The Burdened Truth

**Here I am, making another chapter for you all. But there's a major PSA I need to make before I start this chapter. After this chapter is finally posted I will be taking a little break from writing chapters.**

 **The reason 1) My grades are slowly slipping so I gotta fix them shits. And 2) I need to go back and edit all my previous chapters and all the fuck ups I made.**

 **Don't worry it'll only take 1-2 weeks, so don't sweat it. But I may be back sooner, who really knows. But I just thought I'd let you all know before I just randomly disappeared for a week or two.**

 **So yeah... that's that. But enough about me let's get into this chapter... now this will be a story telling chapter just keep that in mind.**

 **With that in mind, let's get into today's chapter.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 18: Revelations; The Burdened Truth

* * *

"Roman Gods?" Isabella says confused. "By Roman Gods you mean Gods like Mars, Neptune, and Saturn as such right?" Cnythia ask them.

All of the Gods nod their head in agreement. "Yes, and it was a long pointless war... but I'll let Izanagi explain everything from here" Izananmi says as everybody on team Shinto.

"Ok since I think the time to tell you is here and now, even though the others haven't been found and recovered... regardless this is your future and your lives not ours so I will no longer hide our secret anymore" Izanagi says very seriously.

"And as for you two" Izanagi says looking at Eden and Icarus. "You've gone through a lot on this day and I'm truly sorry hopefully you can forgive me for the curse of becoming our Kamui."

"Kamui?" Yukihara says confused. "Kamui those who protect Japan from Godly beings that would cause harm to it, or The Authority of the Gods" Izanagi says as he begins his story.

* * *

 _It all started thousands of years ago, before humans had gained the usage of advanced technology you have today..._

 _A time where the Roman Gods and their empire were at its strongest. But most important when they god Greedy..._

* * *

Izanagi is siting on his throne looking out the window to see all of Takamagahara, he looks at all the Shinto deities ranging from large to small all walking around in different zones in complete harmony and peace.

"It's relaxing to see everybody enjoying themselves like this" Izanagi says out loud to himself as he hears the door open as a silver fox with 7 tails that have purple flames coming from the tips walks in the room.

"Shirotsuki (White Moon), what brings you here after all these weeks" Izanagi ask her as she jumps on his lap and gives him the letter. "It's a letter I received earlier today from Lady Ōkami, not even she knows who brought the letter to the Shrine as it just appeared she said" Shirotsuki says as Izanagi looks st the letter.

Izanagi looks down at the letter and picks it up as he feels it is surrounded by a type of aura known only to him and Izanami. "Shiro" Izanagi says to her as she perks up and looks st him.

"Do me a favor a gather the rest of Kamui here, even Ōkami herself... something tells me I'll need them all here for this" Izanagi says seriously as Shiro nods and jumps off his lap and runs to assemble the other gods as Izanami is suprised to see Shirotsuki running under her legs very fast not even acknowledging her.

"Izanagi what's wrong with Shiro?" Izanami ask him concerned. Izanagi takes a deep breath and lifts up the letter showing the stamp of a Golden eagle and Lightning bolt keeping it locked.

"Is that from who I think it is?..." Izanami says seriously as he nods. "None other than Jupiter himself..."

 _It took about 10 minutes for everybody in Kamui to arrive_

"So why exactly were we summoned again?" Susanno ask Izanagi confused. "Probably to give some philosophy or something stupid" A man with yellow gold hair and a black Kimino with the Kanji for Lightning says very loudly.

"Do you really think Lord Izanagi would summon all of us here just to do that?" A woman with light brown very similar to Sarutahito with a white kimono says to Raijin. "Besides he'd only summon you and Susanno then..." She says under her breath.

"Can you all just be quiet and let Izanagi talk it would be appreciated" Ōkami says as her 9 tails start to move a bit.

"Thank you Ōkami, I've summoned the 8 of you. Amaterasu, The Goddess of the Sun. Tsukuyomi, The Goddess of the Moon. Susanno, God of Storms and the Sea. Fujin, God of Heavenly Winds. Raijin, God of Raging Lightning. Sarutahito, Goddess of Earth and Steel. Tenjin, Goddess of Wisdom. And Ōkami the Leader of the Kitsunes.

You're the strongest Gods I have so it's only fitting I have you here to open this letter I received from Jupiter himself" Izanagi says as they all get alert from the name of Jupiter.

"What does that crazy bastard want from us?" Tsukuyomi says as they all have similar thoughts. "Well it's surrounded by Heavenly King Magic, so it must be serious if anything."

Izanagi's aura comes around him as his Aura clashes with the Aura of the letter before the letter's Aura disappears. Izanagi can know open the letter as takes it out the envelope. He then begins to read the letter out loud.

"Dear Izanagi, This letter you've received is nothing more than an idea I've been thinking of with my fellow Gods. You Shinto Gods do not have many in numbers and theorically should be the weakest of all the Gods. But alas what you lose in numbers make up for in strength... too much strength. So much that I wouldn't be surprised if in an one on one between Me and you, you'd demolish me..." Izanagi says stopping slightly confused.

"What type of writing is the lunatic speaking, I know isn't the brightest but he could at least make sure people understand his speaking..." Tenjin says. "Well from the sound of it, this letter will end in a fight somehow" Fujin says sighing.

"Which is exactly why I'm starting with you and your Shinto family, you're all too strong and need to be erased from existence if I ever want to be the true King of the Gods" Izanagi finishs looking up st everybody.

"Wait that's it? What type of vague message is that?!" Raijin shouts pissed. "Well from the looks of it he just wants a pointless war, but for what?" Izanami says trying to think.

Tenjin thinks dropping to the floor as a light orange aura appears around her. "Well we know Jupiter is one of the most dumbest out there, but his power is nothing to joke at. But with people like Juno, Neptune, and Saturn at his side; I'm surprised they would even let him go on with a plan like this."

"That's true, he has very smart and reasonable Gods beside him. The fact that whatever he's planning got approved by them is insane" Izanami says. "But we forget... Jupiter is a dictator. He doesn't ask for they're approval it's as he pleases and they just follow" Tenjin exclaims.

The room gets silent as the door open as everyone is shocked at the sight. "You know I would have hoped these Celestial Spirits of yours would have been a bigger struggle to fight off, but I guess they were just as easy to beat as it was me getting here" A man says.

"Izanagi it's been a long time" Jupiter says glaring at the man. Izanagi looks at him as he's wearing a crown along with a white robe and golden wrist and ankle bracelets.

"Just asking from now, what would happen if you just suddenly died?" Another maleask stepping in the room looking at Jupiter.

"Why do you ask if such things?" He ask looking over to his friend. "Just asking since this plan of yours is pointless and suicide" He says as Susanno looks at him before identifying the man.

"You must be Mars" Susanno says never truly meeting the God before. As Mars is about to reply Fujin's and Raijin's aura flare instantly as their aura cover their body moving furiously.

"Enough talking, state your business here at once!" Fujin says as even Mars is taken back by the complete destructive nature of their aura.

"Our business here is already done" Jupiter says grinning evilly. "I just decided I pay a visit and clarify the content of that letter, which means... War" Jupiter says as a female appears next to them before instantly teleporting all 3 of them away.

Suddenly multiple explosions go off all throughout Takamagahara.

* * *

"So Jupiter staged an assault on Takamagahara before any of you even knew what hit you" Yukihara says as Izanagi nods.

"That was the many of first clashes fought between us, but fast forwarding to our final battle... Everybody was tired and weakened due to our lack of magic we had left. And Jupiter knew that so he activated his Final Attack."

"Final Attack?" Shén ask him. "Yes a combination attack, all of his Gods gave their remaining power to him as he overflowed with power. Then he cast the Strongest Spell of Destruction in the Universe..." Izanagi starts.

"Universe 1" Fujin and Izanami says. "Universe 1?" Alice ask wanting to know more about this spell. "Universe 1 is a spell created by the biblical God, in which the user has the power to generate Thousands Upon Millions of Earth Like Suns before blowing them all up and almost destroying the universe."

Everybody is put in instant fear at the idea of that spell being used today. "If he managed to use a spell of that big a magnitude, then how are you still alive... no how are we still alive is the better question" Isabella asks.

"Because Izanagi at he cost of everything to him and us used a forbidden spell known as Limbo, a spell that opens a Parallel universe to us and sent Universe 1 there." Sarutahito says proudly.

"Only problem is he fucked up... He managed to let a few explosions go off before the Limbo Gate closed. Which resulted in our deaths as the forms you are seeing now is nothing more than our Yin forms. And to explain, when he died our souls lost our Yang our physical form but since we're Gods we don't die in your traditional sense and keep our Yin, Spiritual forms. The main reason we need host and why our souls attached to objects until our "reincarnations" founded us again" Susanno explains.

"So how come you 5 were always here?" Shén says. "Even before Isabella, Cynthia, Alice, or Yukihara showed up it was just me here... and all 5 of you were still here when in theory it should have only been 3."

They all look at Susanno looking for a response. "Well it's a bit bias, but it's because being Izanagi's and Izanami's direct children if something were to happen to us our bodies would instantly be transferred here even if our souls were other places."

"That... makes no sense" Cynthia says plainly as Susanno sighs. "Regardless that's our story for the most part, whether you completely understand or not. You'll understand in due time."

Yukihara looks at Izanagi as his aura flares as that look quickly turns into a glare. "No... there's something else, one crucial peace of information you're keeping back. What is it?"

Izanagi's aura appears around him as they both glare at each other. Their aura's keep increasing as while Izanagi's aura keeps increasing, Yukihara's aura and intensity increase.

Izanagi lets his aura die out as he now simply looks at Yukihara before speaking. "About 2 years... we have 2 years until Jupiter and his forces make their move, but lately it seems as if that might be shorter since some of Jupiter's forces are starting to reappear with their own host" Izanagi says.

"The only problem is that he's lucky his forces are starting to come back, but for us the rest of ours don't have to surface until the Earth finally dies out."

"And if we can't accumulate our forces... Kamui, then..." Izanami says worriedly. "We're all going to die... permanently" Fujin, Sarutahito, Susanno, and Tsukuyomi say seriously.

The current members of Kamui just look at each other. "But unlike last time, you won't be doing it alone" Leon says as Vaga, Gia, Yin and Yang, Aurora, Taurus, and Capricorn are with him.

"You have us this time" Capricorn says. "And I'll be damned if I let those scumbags kill me off" Vaga says in an emotionless tone of voice as they all sweatdrop.

Yukihara is quiet before he turns around and starts to leave,"If that's all then I'll be taking my leave now" Yukihara says as he exits the Throne room.

"Well he's an interesting one" Sarutahito says watching Yukihara leave. "He's very serious and internally quiet, I can never know what he's thinking... until now. I know exactly what he's doing" Leon says smiling.

"And what is that?" Sarutahito asks of Leon. "He's going to train to get stronger, for all of you. Even you two" Leon says looking to Icarus and Eden who have been in silence just taking everything in.

"Even us? Why us he barely knows us, yet alone has yet to fully acknowledge our existence" Icarus says confused. "And for that I apologise but Yukihara isn't the one who expresses his feelings, but he knows you will be valuable as comrades and as friends. If he allows you into _his_ world" Izanagi says as they both nod.

"I better catch up to him, I'll be seeing you later" Alice says to everybody as they nod as she walks in front of Eden and Icarus. The duo look at the girl who has a heavy smile on her face as she pulls them in for a hug.

"I like you both, you remind me both of me and Onii-Chan" Alice says smiling as Izananmi laughs. "Haven't heard you call him that in awhile."

Alice laughs as she runs out the door. "It's force of habit now because of his Girlfriend" Alice says as her voice echoes through the hallway into the room.

"Girlfriend?!" Isabella says as her voice gets really high pitched as if she got surprised by Alice's choice of words. "That can't be... Yukihara is mine and I'll kill whoever tries to stop me!"

"You're still going on with this? I thought you stopped the day he left Takamagahara to fight that Phoenix guy. Which if I have to remind you was 2 days after you met him for the first time" Shén says smirking.

"Love is love asshole!... he just doesn't know it yet" Isabella says. "She's pointless and hopeless... which is why I can see her being Susanno's host" Cynthia says as they all start to laugh minus the God and his host.

"The fuck is that suppose to mean?!" They both shout at them which only causes more laughter to fill the room.

Meanwhile down the hall with Yukihara and Alice they are both walking towards the Shrine as they both just exited the castle. They both summon their wings as they fly to towards the shrine.

"So let me guess?" Alice says out of blue as Yukihara glances over to her. "You want to start our training again don't you? Especially now that you'll have to kick Jupiter's and that Shino guys ass" Alice says.

"I need to train regardless but I don't think I'll ever be able to beat that Shino guy if we're being honest. Our magic is too similar, it would just be a never ending battle of War and Annhilation the two Corresponding forces of Destruction."

"True both don't you think that you won't be able to beat Jupiter until you beat Shino?" Alice says as Yukihara shrugs. "Maybe but all I know is that I need to unlock by Balance Breaker or more of Izanagi's power somehow. After all he gave me this magic in portions so I wouldn't destroy my body."

"And then for me there's Universe 1... Well I guess I have 5 more to go before I reach it." Alice says laughing as they both land on the cloud with the Shrine as Yukihara goes to open the door.

They both step inside the Shrine as they both use a little of their aura to activate the teleportation process. "Well all I know is that from now on I'm only focusing on what's important to me" Yukihara says as Alice nods.

A/N: Rushed? Very, if you couldn't all ready figure out. Izanagi and the other Gods are still leaving out some bits of information from them.

But yes I'm going to now refer to our powerful teenage warriors as Kamui when all together. This chapter was very different from my other chapters for the reason that I had to music to listen to so I could convey more emotion.

Still I hoped you all enjoyed. Please drop a Rate and Review. And I'll see you next where we evaluate Yukihara's and Akeno's relationship a bit more.

Peace.


	19. Jealousy and Inner Thoughts

**Today is the chapter I've been waiting for, the chapter focusing around Akeno and Yukihara. Now I don't know how long this chapter will be but it will be fairly long due to the amount of details and etc that will be going into this halter it make it perfect.**

 **So without a further ado, let's get straight into the chapter for today.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 19: Jealousy and Inner Thoughts

* * *

 _It's been 4 days since the mission to regain the missing members of Fujin and Sarutahito in the form of Icarus and Eden. But now school is back in session for Izanagi and Izanami..._

* * *

Yukihara wakes up to his alarm going off. He groans as he tries to cancel the noise with covering his ears with his pillow but only makes it worst.

He gets up quickly and throws the alarm against the wall across the room, the alarm clock shatters into many pieces as a dent is made in the wall. But to Yukihara's displeasure the faint noise of ringing can still be heard.

"How the fuck can this alarm still be going off while broken?!" He says already annoyed at this point so early in the morning. He uses his magic to make a bubble around the shards as the ringing stops completely.

"Fucking finally..." He says looking around his room for a specific object he's so used to seeing everyday. "Huh? Where is it?" He says looking around his room moving furniture and even looking under his bed and pockets on his shorts.

"Where's my picture..." He says as Alice opens his door already dressed ready to go to school. "What's the problem?" Alice ask looking at him concerned. "I heard a lot of movement coming in here."

"I can't find my picture of Mom and us" Yukihara says still looking as Alice looks at him confused. "You mean that picture of when you were 15 and I was 13? You still have that?" Alice says to him surprised.

"Yes I do, it's the only thing I have left of her" Yukihara says as he even looks near the window for it. "Well I'm off to Kuoh... call for me if you need me" Alice says to him as he nods, she closes the door and leaves.

"Damn where is this picture?..." He says as he sees his bathroom door is open and walks inside of it. Next to the mirror is the picture of a younger Yukihara and Alice smiling with their mom at some festival.

Next to the picture is a note,"Look how much you've grown up. You've somehow managed to get even cuter than that since then" The note says.

"Love Akeno" Yukihara says out loud as he looks in the mirror and smiles. He lifts up his tooth brush and begins to brush, while doing so he moves the picture back on his desk where it was.

' _The real question is when did she get in here to even move it there... whatever it doesn't really matter._ ' Yukihara thinks to himself as he goes to the shower and spits out the toothpaste.

A Bronz Gold Orb appears on Yukihara's right hand. " **Just how long are you going to keep lying to yourself?** " Izanagi says as Yukihara doesn't know what he's talking about. " **Oh come on now, don't play dumb you know exactly what I'm talking about** " he finishes.

"You know you saying the same vague message twice doesn't really ring anything in my brain in what the hell your talking about" Yukihara says as he starts to get undressed to get into the shower.

" **What I'm trying to say is your connection to that fall... Devil girl that uses lightning** " Izanagi says as Yukihara finally understands as he groans in annoyance before stepping in the shower and turning on the water.

"You too? Why does everybody think I have some type of crush or relationship with Akeno?" Yukihara says. "It's not even like I know her personally or anything, and sorry the idea of someone liking somebody without even properly knowing them sounds ridiculous."

" **Maybe to you, but apparently for her it didn't take that long for her to break from the little philosophy you've made** " Izanagi says. Yukihara acts as if he can't hear him and starts rubbing soap all over his body as the water washes it off.

" **Whether you believe me or not, that girlfriend of yours. Regardless on how you feel on it now, will be a major factor on if you can master The Essence of War and beat Jupiter** " Izanagi says as his orb disappears from Yukihara's hand.

Yukihara exhales deeply as he starts washing his hair but now can't help but think. ' _Akeno as my girlfriend?_ '

* * *

 _8:26 - Kuoh Academy..._

* * *

The home room class of B-6 are currently talking among themselves waiting for class to start. "Akeno have you seen Yukihara or Alice today?" Rias asks her as he turns around to look at her.

"Yeah?... why?" Akeno asks her. "Just want to make sure they're both here and still not at home, especially Yukihara."

"Well I saw Alice and she said that when she was leaving Yukihara was just getting ready, so he's either gonna be late or just won't come" Akeno says to her as Rias bits her fingertips.

"Honestly what am I suppose to do with that kid?" Rias says as Akeno shrugs. Out of nowhere a guy with silver hair and nice blue eyes sits down in Yukihara's seat next to Akeno.

"Who's this Yukihara fellow you're always talking about? Ever since I transfered here the all you two have ever talking about" He says rudely butting in to their conversation.

' _This guy is so... annoying'_ Both Rias and Akeno think to themselves. "He's somewhat of a rebel to say the least and has little to no filter. So I advise you to find another seat and quickly" Rias says feeling his magic down the hall.

"And why should I do that? These seats aren't assigned or anything, will he be jealous of me or something?" He says as Yukihara walks in the class as everybody gets quiet as that new kid has yet to notice.

"No... I just don't think he'd appreciate knowing you've been trying to flirt with either one of us especially his girlfriend" Rias says grinning as Yukihara is behind him.

"Well I guess it's too late now" Akeno says smiling pointing behind him. The new kid turns around to his a scary looking Yukihara glaring at him.

"So you're the bastard that was flirting with Rias and Akeno?" Yukihara says to him as he's silent. "Two things 1) Get the fuck out of my desk and 2) If I ever see you talk or let alone look at Akeno I'll make this Academy a living hell for you you'd have no choice but to transfer."

He looks at Yukihara then back at the girls who are smiling at him as he gets up and looks at Yukihara as without either girls noticing smirks at Yukihara before going to another seat.

Yukihara's eyes follow him to this new seat up near the front of the class, he turns around as looks at Yukihara one more time as he mouths to him. "She'll be mine".

"What the?-" Yukihara starts as he feels Akeno's arms wrapped around his neck. "Yukihara I missed you so much!" She says sounding extremely happily.

Yukihara begins making the motion to push her off but stops midway as his hands are on the side of her arms as now he's just looking at her.

Surprisingly to Yukihara, he starts to feels something... different as he pulls Akeno back in to a deep hug. Rias is surprised by this sudden change in character for him.

"I guess I missed you too" Yukihara says softly to Akeno as she starts to blush. Ms. Haruno coughs as everyone's attention is placed on her.

"Good Morning class" She says as everybody who was standing it was talking takes their seats and becomes silent. "Good Morning Ms. Haruno" Everybody says as she smiles as looks at Yukihara.

"Mr. Shinami it's a pleasure to see you back in class, and don't worry Rias has already explained your reason of absence" She says as he nods. ' _Right... Akeno did say most teachers were Devils_ '

"But now take out your textbooks and go to page 103" She says smiling while everybody in the room mentally sighs taking out their books.

' _On the bright side at least the most boring class is first..._ ' Yukihara thinks to himself just waiting for the period to end.

* * *

"Your kidding me right?" Alice says extremely surprised. "He hugged her back, and said he missed her!"

Rias covers her mouth toward the end. "Your being too loud, don't forget we're Devils and hear things easier. Besides we're in the cafeteria and I don't need anyone butting in or over hearing this" Rias says to Alice.

"Well it shocked me too honestly, that's a big change for him" Kiba says as everyone minus Yukihara and Akeno are at the table they're sitting at.

"A bit too sudden" Koneko says plainly as the attention is put on her. "How so?" Rias asks her as she stops eating her lunch for a second.

"He's person that keeps to himself and hates expressing himself unless a situation calls for it. Just finding it a bit weird" Koneko says before continuing eating her food.

"But I could understand him getting jealous or upset... but the fact he seems he's acting consciously on his feeling. Well it isn't really like him" Alice says as Rias is about to respond but Asia taps her foot as loud as she can as Akeno and Yukihara come to sit down.

"Is it just me or is something off today?" Yukihara ask the group sitting down with Akeno next to him. "Well if you mean besides you two then no not really."

"What does that mean?" Akeno says as everybody looks at each other and decides to keep to themselves. "No but seriously... something feels weird, like I'm being watched or something."

Alice stares at him,"Do you think it has anything to do with us?" Alice says referring to Izanagi and Izanami which Yukihara picks up on.

"No it's not that directly, right now it just seems like everything has their eyes on me from all directions" Yukihara says as Rias tries to make him relax.

"Well there are Devil Staff around, so you'll be fine don't worry" Rias says to him. "Yeah maybe I'm just bugging out" Yukihara says as he sees a bug going near his tray and squashed it instantly.

Alice coughs as all the attention is quickly put on her. "So about you two..." Alice says grinning heavily as there's a star in her eyes. Akeno and Yukihara both glance at each other as Akeno starts to blush.

"What exactly are you two?" Alice says but before they can answer Yukihara feels another strange presence but this time Alice feels it too as they both look in the general direction of the pressence as it's behind the school.

"Excuse us" They both say quickly before quickly leaving the cafeteria as they both ace behind the school. "It feels similar to Izanagi and Izanami" Yukihara says as his mask materialises on his face from purple and gold magic particles.

"Which could only mean... Romans" Alice says as 4 floating Altairis appear around Alice. Once the leave the building a wind picks up as a woman in a gold bra and panties with a silk white cloak coverig her body appears in front of her.

"Who are you?! And state whatever business you have with us?!" Yukihara demands of her as she glares at him. "Watch your mouth you devil scum" She says looking to him.

"Or shall I kill you here and now?!" She says angrily as she releases the restraint she's been holding on to as her aura burst around her along with forming a crater underneath her.

Yukihara and Alice both start to sweat as her power far surpasses theirs. 'So this is the real power of a God...' Yukihara says somewhat frightened.

She smirks at Yukihara before appearing in front of him. "What's wrong child? You scared or something?" She says before using just the pressence of her aura to push him back into the wall.

"You were shaking" She says. Alice glances over to Yukihara before shooting her Altairis's at her all at once. She deflects them behind her as explosions go off behind her.

"And as for you" She starts dashing forward towards Alice. Just as her hand is about to be placed on her face, Yukihara appears and punches her as hard as he can. But is shocked when she only moves a few feet back.

"Oh you've done it now!" She says as a red destructive aura similar to Rias appears around her as a magic circle appears next to her. "Isis I thought I told you not to harm them?" A male voice says as out of the magic circle comes a man eagle beast with wings that are a blue black color with red tips at the end. He is holding a staff with what looks like his face on it and has piercing red eyes as he looks like a humanoid bird with black feathers for skin and a sharp beak and talons.

"I apologise for my friends here's behaviour, knew I should have sent Osiris or Anubis instead" He says as Isis looks to him and sighs. "Well look on the bright side atleast I didn't kill them... or intended to" She says as Yukihara and Alice both sweatdrop at the situation.

"Wait a second... Osiris, Anubis, Isis... you're Egyptian Gods aren't you" Alice says. "Regardless they're still Gods, probably here to kill us if anything" Yukihara says to Alice.

"Trust me I don't think that would happen so openly on my watch" Rias says as Yukihara and Alice both turn around to see the rest of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council with them.

"And by what do we owe to see the faces of Gods" Sona says as the Eagle man bows. "Pleasure, I am Horus the God of the Skies. And I came here to talk to Izanagi and Izanami... the actual ones" He says as Yukihara and Alice nod as their orbs appear on their hands.

" **Horus, its been a while since the last time we've spoken. What's the occasion that you took the need to send Isis to greet these two** " Izanagi says.

"Well I came to ask for your assistance because Osiris and Anubis has been critically injured and by the hands of Mars, Neptune, and Pax" Horus says with hints on anger in his voice.

"So I came here to see if you would be willing to help since I know Jupiter has been targeting you Shinto's for awhile, even though ever since your battle any other gods who participate in this war of yours would be trailed heavily. I don't care" Horus says seriously as he can't hold his anger back as his aura glares around him having the same effect on everybody as Isis did on Yukihara and Alice.

"If he dares to attack my King and brother then I'll have no problem striking back tenfold, so I'm willing to hold a meeting in a weeks time to form an alliance between us to defeat Jupiter once and for all" Horus says as Izanami smiles.

" **It was only a matter of time until Jupiter's madness spread to attacking other gods** " Izanami says as Izanagi agrees.

" **I'll be sending my Kamui over in a weeks time to assist you and to form this alliance, you have my word and respect Horus. There's no doubt we'll seek revenge on Jupiter for what he has done** " Izanagi says.

"Ok... I will be waiting on you're arrival. But until then" Horus says motioning Yukihara to come to him. Yukihara gulps before walking in front of him as he places his hand on his wrist as an emblem in the form of the Eye of Horus appears on his wrist before disappearing.

"When the time is right just focus your magic on your wrist as it will teleport you to the land of the Egyptian Gods, we'll be awaiting your arrival but first..." Horus says turning to look at Isis.

"Nope I'm not doing it" Isis says before disappearing in a magic circle. Horus sweat drops before looking to Yukihara and Alice. "Sorry for Isis's stubbornness, she isn't the most best person to deal with."

Yukihara and Alice agree nodding as an imagine of Susanoo appears on both of their heads. "Well until we meet again take care, and be on high alert as Jupiter may be coming for you soon too" Horus says before disappearing ina magic circle similar to Isis.

"So..." Saji says breaking the ice. "What's that all about?" He ask as everybody just ignores him. "None of your/our business" They all day before entering the school like nothing happened.

"Right..." He says following behind them rolling his eyes hating being ignored and treated like crap.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

* * *

Akeno is walking by herself to the Occult Research Club. "He's been so quiet ever since those Gods showed up..." She says out loud to herself.

"I hate how he always tries to create distance between himself and everybody around him, especially me" Akeno says turning a corner and seeing the clubhouse in front of her.

She places her hands on the door as she can hear people talking inside. She slowly opens the door to make as little noise as possible.

"So I'm gonna ask one more time, what exactly is she to you?" A male voice says as an annoyed grunt can be heard. Akeno slowly closes the door behind her band tries to move closer to hear better.

"Answer the question already?" A male voice says again as Akeno peeks her head around the corner to see Yukihara and Leon siting on the couch talking.

"Akeno is a friend, nothing more nothing less" Yukihara says annoyed. "I don't believe so, cause if that was the case then your Crown Chakra wouldn't be acting up the way it has been today."

"The Crown Chakra deals with earthly attachment, that doesn't mean it's impossible to love or care for people. As long as the purpose is pure" Leon says to as Yukihara nods.

"Yeah I know all that already" Yukihara says. "So why can't you just admit it?! Just admit you have feelings for that Akeno girl!" Leon says getting annoyed himself as Akeno leans against the wall blushing and her heart racing.

"Because what difference does it make?! Ok I like Akeno, you happy?!" Yukihara shouts at him as Akeno smiles while blushing.

"I like her... a lot, she's beautiful and kind and is someone I know I can trust" Yukihara starts. "But..." He says as Akeno's smile starts to turn into a frown.

"I know nothing about her outside of basic common knowledge, and the same can be said for everyone in Rias's group. And I don't want to involve her with anything in my life since it keeps getting more crazier and dangerous by the day! What if Jupiter or Shino found out about her and she got hurt?! I'd never be able to live with myself" Yukihara says seriously to Leon.

' _Is that why he's always pushing me away? Because he's concerned for my well being?_ ' Akeno thinks to herself. "You have a big heart..." Leon says to Yukihara who looks at him confused.

"You have a big heart you keep locked up in shackles, this was the Yukihara that I saw that same day in the Emerald Forest and the same Yukihara I want to keep seeing. You've always looked at your heart as your biggest weakness and that the more you conceal it the easier it'll be on you and others" Leon states as Yukihara is quiet and looks down at the floor.

"But it's the opposite, while yes there is always the possibility that Jupiter or Shino could find out about your life in Kuoh and even your feelings about Akeno. But that shouldn't get in your way of acting on how you feel with the people you have now, after all it's a war we're in now. Time is of the essence and frankly I don't even know which side will win, but what I do know is that you have real friends here that want to have a real bond with you and it's up to you to become empowered by said bonds. Or simply reject and shield yourself from these bonds in an attempt to keep yourself 'Safe' from failure" Leon says as Yukihara can't do anything but listen as it's all true.

"But it's just easier for me to protect others from a distance" Yukihara says as Akeno has heard enough and steps out into the open. "We don't need any protection you idiot" Akeno says with her arms crossed.

Yukihara and Leon both quickly turns their heads to face her. "Please don't tell me you heard all of that..." Yukihara says lowly. "I only heard enough for me to stop listening?"

"I... We don't need protection from anything or anybody. We can take care of ourselves if that's the real reason you're being so distant towards us. We're not some little kids that can't fend for ourselves" Akeno says to Yukihara who surprisingly gets angry by her words.

"You don't know what you're saying! You've never fought a God before... you've never been in front of a God and felt their pressence that paralyses your whole body in fear and unable to think straight! You've never fought Shino, someone way stronger than me who admitted to me that the only possible chance I have to beat him is with my Balance Breaker, that I don't have! You don't have any room to say you don't need protection as your all like bugs compared to them, they'll crush you without a second thought and in an instant! Why can't you just understand that?!" Yukihara says as he stares at the floor as Akeno walks in front of him and makes him stand up.

She insatnly smacks him as hard as she can across his face. "Don't try and act like the big guy who gonna magically protect everybody just because I says so! If you keep living your life in fear that everybody and everything you care about will disappear you're life isn't worth living anyway!" Akeno says as Yukihara just stands there unable to say anything.

Yukihara flinches a bit when she raises her hand, but this time she places it softly against the spot she just slap him. She gets on her toes and kisses him as Leon smiles watching everything unfold.

"But thanks for the thought" Akeno says pulling back as Yukihara just looks at her. "If you're as adamant as you are about protecting us, then do it. But don't push us away because of it."

"But I..." He starts as she glares at him as he shuts up instantly. "Ok fine... you got your wish I'll stop trying to push you all away" Yukihara says as Akeno smiles heavily as Leon claps slowly while smiling.

"Only took us 30 minutes for you to come to this conclusion... sucks your so stubborn" Leon says as Yukihara rolls his eyes before looks back at Akeno. "But promise me one thing" he says seriously to Akeno who starts to blush from his intensity.

"What is it?" Akeno says as Yukihara puts his arms against her waist and pulls her closer to him as Akeno places her hands on his chest.

"Promise me that you'll never die because of me" Yukihara says as an image of his mother comes into his head comparing the two. "I promise" Akeno says smiling as she kisses him again.

Rias and everybody else fall on the floor. Yukihara, Akeno, and Leon both look to see them and Yukihara and Leon are surprised to see Shén, Isabella, Cynthia, Eden, and Icarus along with them.

"Were you all spying on us?... and why are you guys here?" Yukihara says referring to his team Kamui. "Well Alice informed us on what happened and decided it was for the best to pay a short visit" Shén says as Alice laughs.

"All of you fuck off me!" Koneko's muffled voice can be heard saying as everyone was on top of her as a light appears and bodies go everywhere as Koneko is standing up dusting off her hands and body.

"So this is the girl Yukihara chose... over me?!" Isabella says glaring at Akeno. "I'll have you know he was mine first!" Isabella says as everybody in the room sweatdrops.

"Bella he/I was never yours to begin with" Everyone in Kamui says respectively. "This isn't fair!" Isabella says as she's in a corner sulking. Icarus walks next to her,"Relax there are other people out there" He says sweat dropping.

"So you two again, twice in one day" Alice says grinning evilly. "What exactly are you two now?"

Akeno blushes,"Well I think we're just friends that-" She starts but is cut off my Yukihara putting his arms around her waist. "She's mine that's all" He says as his eyes glow bronze gold.

"He's really serious isn't he?" Eden says as Cynthia nods. Shén looks at everybody and the club room itself.

"You seem to have some interesting friends outside of us" Shén says as Yukihara nods. "Yeah I do, maybe you guys should visit more often."

"Maybe, but for now let's get to business about those Egyptian Gods" Shén says seriously as the atmosphere changes to that of complete seriousness. "Yeah after all we have a week until our appointment with them, and something tells me we'll need some serious training. After all things never tend to go in our favour anyway."

Rias coughs,"About that. I believe I will be joining you on this trip along with everybody here." Yukihara glares at her,"And what makes you think I'll allow you to?" Yukihara says.

"Well its as your friend over here said, things never go in your favour so it's not hard to imagine you wouldn't want extra... reinforcements" Rias says smiling as Yukihara understands.

"Plus we'll be taking the Celestial Spirits with us" Icarus reminds them. "But I don't want to fight against Gods..." Asia says quietly freaking out.

"Asia relax, you won't be fighting anyway... Maybe" Alice says trying to calm her down. "Well one things for certain, this will be an interesting week" Koneko and Cynthia both say.

A/N: I finally merged the two groups together as one, temporarily. Yes my side arc isn't done quite yet, this is the main arc before I get back into Canon stuff.

But in the mean time I'll be having Kamui and Dxd mix with each other for awhile before I make them disappear to not one shot anybody in Canon. So yeah hope you all enjoyed and until next time leave a rate and review and peace.


	20. Balance

**Damn we're already at 20 chapters, at it seems like just a couple months ago the idea for this whole story just came into my head. It's crazy to imagine how far we've become, and thank you to everybody who takes the time out of their day to even read this.**

 **I greatly appreciate every single last one of you. Even though even I can admit I'm not the best writer and even a worst story teller but I try my best and appreciate all the support.**

 **But enough of my talking here's chapter number 20, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 20: Balance

* * *

 _For the last 5 days our heroes have been preparing for their trip to the Egyptian Gods as members from both Kamui and Rias Gremory's peerage have been training together._

 _But today members of Kamui have been summoned to Takamagahara for reasons unknown to them..._

* * *

The members of Kamui are all walking in the castle as they are all nervous. "Was it just me or did Izanagi sound more... pissed than ever?" Yukihara says out loud.

"Yeah it sounded like he was aggravated with us or something" Isabella says. "But I don't understand why, we didn't do anything wrong because we've been training this whole time..." Cynthia says trying to figure it out.

"Whatever the reason, I'd like to get this over with as I was just figuring out how to use Emerald Thorn a lot better" Icarus says annoyed. "Same I was just about to finish that all or nothing move" Shén and Eden both say.

"Still I can't help but think what the reason is" Yukihara says as they've reached the door to the throne room and opens the door revealing an empty room.

"Huh?" They all say looking dumbfounded. "Where the fuck are they?!" They all shout in unison. "They're waiting for you in the Waterfall Area" A male voice says as they all turn around to look at him.

He has long silver hair and glowing white/blue eyes. He has on a black and white kimono with the the left sleeve cut off as it reveals the left side of his chest only having a right sleeve. He also has with an emblem for Cancer of the back of his Kimono.

"Or can you not feel their presence?" A female says as the lady next to him as 2 curly horns and short but curly pink hair almost like an Afro, but with long thick curls. She has on a suit like the rest of the Celestial Spirits they've seen.

"And you two are?" Yukihara says. The man glares at him as a lot of magic leaks from his body. "Kneel" He says as something comes over them all as they all fall to one knee and look at him.

"I am Cancer the XIII, the previous previous generation of the Cancer spirit" He says as Yukihara and Icarus both glare at Cancer. "The fuck does that mean?" Yukihara says but stops as he remembers the first time he met Leon.

" _I am Leon the XIV Leo spirit as my son is the current Leo spirit_ " Yukihara thinks back on. "I am of the generation before the Celestial Spirits you know off. I'm the last of my generation as all my fellow friends are passed" Cancer says.

"And I'm Aries the XIV" She says happily putting on a much more happier approach. "I keep forgetting you guys don't know all of the Celestial Spirits, even the current ones" Cnythia says.

"Yeah but they're all still fairly new and don't have the same level of power as the XIV generation, which is why they're our familiars" Shén says as Cynthia and Isabella nod.

"So you're Celestial Spirits huh?" Eden says as they both nod sarcastically like they didn't just say yes. "To be more exact we're your Celestial Spirits" Aries says to Eden who looks surprised.

Yukihara growing impatient begins to leave the room. "You all can waste time here but I will be doing no such thing" Yukihara says exiting the room as everybody watches him leave.

"Is he always like this?" Cancer says as they all nod. "Amazing to see the personality of Izanagi's chosen one" He finishes as they all sweatdrop knowing the feeling.

Meanwhile with Yukihara, he is flying towards the Waterfall Area with the use of his Devil wings as he remembers from his first time training with Izanagi and Susanno.

After flying for about a minute he finally reaches the Waterfall enclosure as there's a big bubble around it but Yukihara effortlessly phases right through the bubble. "Now for the real challenge is finding them, especially with them concealing their pressence" He says scanning the area from the air.

He's surprised when from under him Izanagi cloaked in an Golden Aura appears from out of thin air and punches him to the ground. "Took you long enough, where are the others?" He ask him smiling.

Yukihara smirks at Izanagi happily as he charges Izanagi entering his Beserker Mode and his mask covering him along with his Bronze Gold and Purple Aura. There aura's clash as they lock fist,"Talking with Cancer and Aries."

Izanagi nods before disappearing as Yukihara smirks heavily as places his hands bellow him. "Zen' Nō No Seiun!" (Almighty Nebula) He says shooting a beam bellow him as Izanagi materialises and is barely able to dodge the attack.

"How did you?" Izanagi says surprised. "I've been using my real Sacred Gear my Eyes of War more than ever and it's helping me keep up your ridiculous speed" Yukihara states as Izanagi smiles as he's finally using his head.

"So I'll just raise it up a notch" Izanagi says as his speed increases by a lot as Yukihara can barely keep up with Izanagi's new found speed.

Izanami and the rest of the Gods are just watching from the ground. "Leave it to those two to start the brawl" Amaterasu says slightly disgusted by their pure brutality.

"Well I don't think he really has anything better to do since Yukihara is already doing what we want anyway" Fujin says. "The others won't be that easy I think..."

"That so?" Icarus says as he appears in a burst of wind before Fujin who blocks an incoming punch with his index finger. "Well minus you" Fujin says knocking Icarus back and looking at the rest of the group as they all nod.

Fujin starts to fly and leaves the Waterfall area as Icarus looks at this. "Where the heck you think you're going?!" Icarus says giving chase to Fujin.

"Altairis"

"Twin Destroyer Dragons"

2 voices says as Izanami and Amaterasu know it's their turn. Amaterasu makes a field of fire that blocks both deadly attacks.

"Nice try you two but you'll need to be better than that" Izanami says calmly as Alice lands on the ground with Shén next to her. "Well we figured if Yukihara is already fighting Izanagi then we should fight our respective Gods" Shén says.

A vortex of shadows and water appears next to them as well. "And they're not the only ones who had the same idea" Cynthia says as well. Suddenly the ground starts to rumble as Sarutahito dodges an underground attack from Eden.

"Damn really thought it would work" Eden says. "Well unlike Yukihara and Icarus..." Susanno says sweat dropping. "How about we all take you where you need to go especially since if we all do what we need to do here you'll end up destroying half of this place."

They all nod as the Gods split up going into different places as their students follow behind them curious at their plan. Meanwhile Izanagi and Yukihara are just watching them.

"What exactly was your purpose here anyway?" Yukihara asks him as Izanagi turns to him. "To get you all using your real Sacred Gears" Yukihara says.

* * *

 _Susanno and Isabella_

* * *

Susanno lands inside of the Raining Island bubble as Isabella lands behind him destroying her Ice Hawk she was using the follow him.

"So what exactly is the purpose of th-" She starts as Susanno turns to her and charges an electric enhanced water beam at her. Isabella just barely managed to dodge the attack.

"What's your problem?!" Isabella shouts at him. "You're too soft..." He says appearing I don't of her and kicking her into the water as she tries to block with Ice Shield but fails.

Isabella concentrates while falling backwards as stands on top the water like it's nothing. "Atleast you're no longer using Ice for everything.." he says plainly.

He charges at her again, but as he's about to be in front of her changes directions to the side, he does this about 5 times before stopping behind her.

"And oblivious... Kanaboshi Riachō Torappu (Venus Thunder Flytrap)" Susanno says as the ground stars to glow around Isabella as she looks down and notices Susanno was leaving discharge on the water as the discharge starts to explode on itself.

Isabella not being able to concentrate starts to sink into the ocean. "Pathetic... this is how strong the host of the God of Storms, Susanno is?! Your a disgrace and a waste of space, you'll have a swift death on the battlefield against Jupiter at this rate!" Susanoo shouts as Isabella hears this underneath the water.

Suddenly 3 colossal Ice Titans appear on top the the water and try to attack Susanno, Susanno jumps backwards to dodge but is surprised when something grabs his legs as he looks down to see Isabella with glowing Blueish White eyes.

"Take that back!" She shouts underwater as an explosion of magic causes the water to jump up. She pulls him down underneath the water as he glares at her. "Hōden!" (Discharge) He shouts as he electrifies the water as Isabella screams underneath the water letting go of Susanno but glares at him.

"Don't fuck with me!" She says as she grabs him with her left hand as he places her right hand is placed on her chest as he is trapped him a ball of Ice. She summons a water Titan that punches him up into the air.

She quickly swims up as he's still in the Ice Ball Prison,"Sorry Yin but I'm gonna borrow this trick from you this once. Water Bomb!" She says throwing 6 water bombs on his Prison.

"No that won't be enough I need more power..." She says as she closes her eyes. "In the name of Susanno God of the Sea, Storms, and Water. I come to you in my time of need, I wish for your power to allow me to drench this world in your image using your subjects name I call upon thee, Soul Weapon, Suijin!" She shouts as a bright light appears around her.

In her hands are 2 long Crystal handles as suddenly a magical water of Blue and Gold appear from the Handles. "Suijin Water Whips!" She says as she jumps into the air as the Whips glow brighter.

"Dual Tsunami Strike!" She says spinning midair as the whips hit the Prison setting off the bombs as both Susanno and Isabella are caught inside the explosion.

Isabella slides on the surface of the water as Susanno lands on top of the beach with his gaze to the sky. "Well atleast she did it..." Susanno says to himself.

* * *

 _Eden and Sarutahito_

* * *

Both of them are inside of the Mountain Valley enclosure as they are both looking at each other. "So what exactly is the reason behind this?" Eden says confused.

"For you to summon your Soul Weapon" Sarutahito says as her aura comes around her as she punches the ground as the Earth begins to tremble. "Chikyū Hasai" (Earth Shatter) Sarutahito says as the ground underneath her begins to grumble.

Eden jumps in the air dodging the attack while lunging towards Sarutahito who summons an earth wall stopping the attack. "I'll just break the-" Eden starts but stops as Sarutahito breaks through the wall and punches her with a lot of force knocking her back so far her body goes through a nearby mountain and stops on another mountain making a crater.

The mountain she went through starts to crumble and collapse on itself. Sarutahito looks at Eden just laying against the mountain side. Eden coughs up some blood,"Wasn't expecting that. Luckily I hardened my body before I went through those mountains."

Sarutahito dashes towards Eden. "Get up and fight with your fist!" She shouts as Eden moves out the way at the last second dodging the attack before her aura comes around her.

The two begin the to fight using their fist in close combat destroying the area around them. "Try harder!" Sarutahito says. "You'll never get anywhere if you can't use your real Sacred Gear!"

"Soul weapon huh?... That's the reason why we're here" Eden says tiredly and blood leaking from her head and arms with bruises everywhere. She starts to think about what Icarus said to her their first night from meeting everyone.

* * *

"Those guys are really strong, and I mean really strong" Icarus says to Eden as they are back home after being transported back by the Gods.

"Especially those 3 Shén, Yukihara, and Alice" Eden says thinking of them. "The amount of magic power they had was off the charts and the other two were no pushovers either" She finishes.

"And that Shén guy was full of tricks and surprises. He was just toying with me trying to see what I was capable of, when they said he could have killed me or seriously injured me I thought it was a bluff. But after watching that Yukihara guy and Shino clash something tells me they weren't lying" Icarus says.

"And then he summoned some cool bow call Kagutsuchi, I think he said it was a Soyl Weapon or something. He did a chant to his respective God and it came out of nowhere in a burst of power."

"That's interesting, wonder if we could do something like that?" Eden says tiredly. "We better!" Icarus says

* * *

Eden takes a deep breath as her aura explodes from her body mustering all the strength she possibly can. Sarutahito smiles as the wind being generated by Eden's aura is blowing parts of her kimono but doesn't seem to care.

"In the name of Sarutahito, Goddess of the Earth, Steel, and Protection. I vow to protect those in their deepest times of needs, I call upon your power to make my vows a reality. Chitanshīrudo!" (Titanium Shield)

Eden subconsciously puts her hand out infront of her as a circle shield in the form with the color brown on the inside and gold at the edges. In the middle is the symbol of the Shinto shrines.

But connected to the sword forms a sword with gold handles as the sword itself is black but has Kanji in Gold going up the sword saying "Sword of Triumph"

Sarutahito smiles looking at the Shield and handle of the sword. "Chitanshīrudo and Chitansodo the Titanium Shield and Sword respectively. Chitanshīrudo, the Shield able to block almost all attacks. And Chitansodo the Sword able to cut through all."

Eden smiles before both weapons disappear into magic particles as she passes out from exhaustion. "She wasn't ready to call upon them just like I thought, but she still forced her body to... interesting."

* * *

A/N: So I've decided to start this now rather than later. Get each member of Team Kamui adjusted to using their Soul Weapons in a fight and call upon them if they need to.

Just something that I decided myself after Shén using his during his fight with Icarus. But yeah sorry for the wait I really don't know why I didn't post this sooner cause it's been done for a week now ('^_^)

But whatever it's here now and that's all that matters. Hope you all enjoy and until next time, Peace.


	21. Balance Part 2

**I'm back with another chapter of this story, it's been awhile since I uploaded and I apologize for that. But I'm here now and that's all that matters, and thank you for all the support I've received on the story as a whole.**

 **Anyway I still need some Soul Weapons to be awakened. Also you will not see Shén, Alice, or Icarus's training because they technically have access to their Soul Weapons.**

 **Shén having Kagutsuchi and Icarus having Emerald Thorn. And Alice because she doesn't really have a soul weapon to say, which is mostly because granting access to one would make her even more broken than she would be.**

 **So yeah that's why you won't be seeing those two until the end of the chapter most likely. But yeah let's get straight into this.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 21: Balance Part 2

* * *

 _In the shadows of the forest, the sounds of clashing and determination can be heard between to opposing forces. One to prove themselves to the other, the other looking for a sign._

* * *

Tsukuyomi looks over at Cnythia who is breathing heavily with cuts and bruises all over her body. "You're not truly harnessing the elements of the moon, you rely on the dark side of the moon completely neglecting the white moon's surface" Tsukuyomi says.

Cnythia spits out blood from her mouth being completely silent just glaring at Tsukuyomi. The two look at each other before dashing at each other leaving shockwaves behind them.

"Moonlight" Tsukuyomi says as an extremely bright white light covers her body, Cnythia covers her eyes from the light. "Pathetic" She says as she punches Cnythia hard into her gut.

"Shadow Dragon" Tsukuyomi says as she summons a shadow dragon as the light disappears that attacks Cnythia ruthlessly.

"White Imprisonment!" Cnythia shouts trapping the shadow dragon in a prison of light something it can't break free off. "Well atleast you still remember the contradicting effects of light and darkness."

"Light Missle Barrage!" Cnythia says extending her hands as light projectiles to straight for Tsukuyomi who uses her environment to her advantage and flees into the tree tops to avoid getting hit.

Cnythia uses more power to try and hit Tsukuyomi whose running through the trees. Suddenly the feeling of a powerful kick sends Cnythia flying against a nearby tree.

"Whenever you get pinned, you become less observant to the world around you. You didn't even notice I made an afterimage and circles around you, because you're so busy trying to beat me. The moon isn't strong like the rest of the elements, but what we lack in raw destructive power like Izanagi, Sarutahito, and Amaterasu we make up in tactics and brains. Use them" Tsukuyomi says scolding her host.

"No... that isn't true" Cnythia says spitting more blood out her mouth. "You're wrong! Naturally you're right, the moon isn't a natural destructive force like them. But I've been training ever since I learned how to control the dual properties to keep up with Shén. And ever since Yukihara, Alice, I've started to realize how weak I am and I'll prove you wrong! Right here and now!" Cnythia shouts at Tsukuyomi as a vortex of White and Black surrounds her.

Tsukuyomi mentally smiles. 'Atleast she's getting to the point of all this... she just needs to summon it now.'

"In the name of Tsukuyomi, Goddess of the Moon. I call upon your name in times of need to grant me your power along with your wisdom to defeat anybody that challenges the earth or the moon. Soul Weapons: Ikari, Yami!" Cnythia shouts as her aura burst from her body.

Tsukuyomi covers her eyes from the blinding white and black coming off Cnythia. 'Ok Ikari and Yami are Weapons that bend to the individuals personality and skills. Let's see what exactly they bended into.'

Once the light dies down, Tsukuyomi looks at Cnythia and sees that in one hand she has a white gun in one hand and a small dagger blade with shadows wrapping around it.

"Ok so Ikari turned into a gun and Yami turned into a dagger, ok then" Tsukuyomi says charging straight for Cnythia. She aims at Tsukuyomi with Ikari as with light forms around the Barrel of Ikari.

"Don't underestimate me anymore!" She says as her eyes glow a intense Silver grey color. "Twilight shot!" Cnythia shouts as a huge beam comes out of Ikari as Tsukuyomi jumps straight into the air to dodge it.

"Shadow Replecation!" Cnythia says jumping in the air as well with a shadow clone as they dash to her. Cnythia throws Ikari up into the air as her and her clone try to slash Tsukuyomi.

"You're faster than before, but speed won't be enough!" Tsukuyomi says as both of The Cnythia's laugh. "Yeah I know this will!" A voice says above her as Tsukuyomi looks up at disbelief as she sees Cnythia above her with Ikari charging up a powerful blast.

Both of her clones grab her holding her in place. "How did you?!" Tsukuyomi says trying to escape her grasp as she's about to turn into shadows but is stopped by both clones using light confinement on her body so she can't turn into shadows.

"Well you said it my speed increased drastically, so I made an afterimage as I turned into a shadow underneath the beam but made clones to distract you. Then my clone gives me back Ikari and the rest is history. Nova Metor Strike!" Cnythia says as Ikari fires burst shots of light magic at Tsukuyomi that is a direct hit.

"I may not be the strongest..." Cnythia says tiredly as Ikari and Yami disappear into magic particles of their respective colours. "But I'm no push over" Cnythia says before losing all the strength to even fly as she falls to the ground hard tiredly losing all magic power.

Tsukuyomi smiles from a distance as her clone disappears as she stands up in a tree not that far by. "Well atleast she managed to unlock Ikari and Yami, but for someone who uses so many clones she really needs to become better at detecting them from the real one."

"I sense that all the other Gods are done fighting... besides those two of course" Tsukuyomi says feeling the energy of both Izanagi and Yukihara profoundly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

'He's moving so fast... I can barely even see the light reflecting off his body at this point' Yukihara says spitting blood from his mouth while flying above the air with Izanagi flying around him.

"What's the matter?! Where's all that bark you had before!" Izanami says striking him from behind. Yukihara is sent forward in pain from the punch to the back as Izanagi appears in front of him as he cocks his fist above his head before slamming Yukihara into the ground.

The Assault isn't over as Izanagi begins firing beams of Gold at Yukihara while he's flying st high speeds to the ground. Izanagi's Aura glares as his true speed is revealed as he appears on the ground where Yukihara is about to land and raises his fist to the sky as Yukihara's stomach lands right on Izanagi's fist.

While suspended in the air the beams catch up to Yukihara as he shouts in pain from the blast. Once all the beams hit Izanagi tosses his to the ground.

"Just quit, you're not going to able to achieve what I truly needed of you. The reason you all were summoned was to see if you were capable of using your magic power to its fullest potential. And while I can only imagine your friends minus Shén and Icarus who already have their Soul Weapons and Alice who doesn't have any said weapon." Izanagi says scolding Yukihara.

While Izanagi is speaking Yukihara's bleeding everywhere and is spitting out blood like crazy trying to stand. "But of course all you're good at is taking hits and getting back up somehow, whether it be to protect someone from yourself or your own selfish agenda."

"Shut up..." Yukihara says lowly. "I said shut up!" Yukihara shouts as a burst of purple aura burst out of him. 'So this is the evil energy I felt within Yukihara and Alice?' Izanagi thinks to himself.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He shouts over and over again as his aura just keeps increasing. 'Being a Shinami grants him the power of a Shinigami and the power of Grimm itself but on a lesser scale. Then add the boost from being my host, and I think I created a super solider... let's change that.'

Yukihara with his aura reaching heights never seen before charges at Izanagi but is stopped by Izanagi releasing his full strength as the ground starts to shake violently as his power can be felt throughout Takamagahara.

The necklace Alice made for Izanagi and the other Gods so long ago breaks as Yukihara falls to his knees in fear and pain. "Don't forget I'm a God and you're a Devil I can destroy you in an instant if I truly wanted that, don't forget that power is one of my powers."

Yukihara shouts a mighty cry as he slowly starts to get up to his feet. Izanagi increases the magic power being released as Yukihara falls back to his knees now sweating profoundly due to his accelerated heart beat.

"You need to learn this lesson, and learn it today" Izanagi says in a deep booming voice as it echoes itself making it sound like multiple of him are talking.

"Being scared and not being able to win every fight is normal, you have the pride of a Devil who hates to lose but the heart and brain of a human. Some fights you won't win just by refusing to lose, others you will lose like that fight with Shinto and Garlandolf who were holding back to keep up with you to give you a false reality of their strength."

While talking Yukihara's power and aura decreases over time and at fast rate. "And until you truly understand that you'll never achieve the next level in our power, and you'll end up being your biggest fear, a liar" Izanagi says with his glowing golden eyes staring into Yukihara's soul.

Yukihara flinches at the eye contact as he looks down at the ground silently as the only sound that can be heard is the crashing waterfall next to them. 'Am I?... Scared?!' Yukihara says to himself looking down at his shaking hands.

Izanagi just stands over a defeated Yukihara as the memory of himself being in Yukihara's shoes trying to imagine how he's feeling. 'Fear is a feeling even the strongest people get, the real issue is would you let your fear control you in a serious fight.'

* * *

 _30 minutes later..._

* * *

"How was it?" Amaterasu and Izanami ask. "Draining" Those who managed to manifest their Soul Weapons minus Shén and Emerald Thorn. "I can't believe Emerald Thorn was my Soul Weapon this whole time and I've been summoning it like it's nothing" Icarus says with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Because your only using 40% of Emerald Thorns full potential which is why I was so surprised when you summoned it by accident on your first day" Fujin says to him hitting him on the head.

"What about you Alice?" Isabella ask her. "Well I don't really have one, Izanami was wasn't really made for fighting. But I got something a lot more cooler instead." She says smirking.

Eden turns to look at Yukihara to talk to him but he's being very quiet and looks lost in thoughts. "Now you've all learned something valuable today" Izanagi starts to tell them all.

"You've all learned and achieved a new level of strength with your training with your gods. Even if these strengths might not be as great as you might think..." He says glancing at Yukihara for a split second who is staring at him just listening.

"But don't think you're invincible because you are not, all we did was make you stronger and enough to defend yourself from others. In A'aru anyway" Izanagi says.

"You guys really don't think this will go well do you?" Alice says to them. "If were being honest, not even a little." Susanno says.

"Why not, it's not like they're the Romans attacking us" Isabella says confused. "The Egyptians were one of the first ones to try and punish us for our war between Jupiter which we claimed was in self defense. The only one against it was Osiris, The God of the Underworld and The King of the Egyptian Gods" Izanagi says.

"So basically the only one potentially on our side is Osiris... and he's out of commission from what Isis and the Horus guy thing told us?" Yukihara asks as all the Gods nod.

"That's why you can't let your guard down no matter what, got that?" Sarutahito and Fujin say at the same time. As all members of Team Kamui nod.

"Now you all have 2 days left before your expected arrival in A'aru the land of the Egypt Gods. I suggest you all finish whatever form of training you need to do tomorrow and rest up the day before. You'll need your body in the best possible condition, especially if the suspicion in all of us turns out to be true." Izanami says.

"And inform your Devil friends about our suspicions as well" Tsukuyomi says to Yukihara and Alice who nod. "Ok you're all dismissed, train and rest up. But the most important thing is for you all to be safe."

Team Kamui looks at each other with looks of worry and discomfort before exiting the Throne Room together. "Well guess we're really doing this" Eden says.

"You know being a God is a lot of work I didn't sign up for, much rather be a normal person in all honesty" Icarus says as everyone minus Yukihara chuckles.

Yukihara is looking at his right hand as his Orb appears on his hand. "Yeah..." he says deep in thought. Next to him Alice puts her hand next to his as her Orb appears as both of their Orbs start to glow bright.

"But I wouldn't change anything" Alice says smiling looking at Yukihara. The next hand to join in is Shén whose Orb glows a bright Ember Orange. "I've been here the longest so I'm here to stay."

Then Cnythia and Isabella's hands join in, with Cnythia's glowing a nice grey color and Isabella's a light blue. "And our lives were pretty boring before all this, and I've kinda gotten attached to you idiots anyway" Cnythia says.

"And then there's us" Eden says as her and Icarus join they are now in a full circle with Eden's Orb glowing Brown and Icarus's glowing Emerald Green.

Yukihara looks at them all and they have their eyes glued on to him. 'I'm really the leader to this team aren't I?' He says in his head.

"Yeah I guess there's no point trying to change the past, the best we can do is make sure history just doesn't repeat itself again. And I refuse to lose regardless of if it's Jupiter or these Egyptian fuckers. Besides what we lack in numbers we make up for in strength so beating these guys asses shouldn't be too hard." Yukihara says as everyone nods.

"Besides we'll have our Celestial Spirits to back us up, so there's no way we're losing" Alice adds on. All of their Orbs start glowing as they disappear from their hands completely.

"Well I guess we meet at Kuoh in 2 days time" Shén asks. "Yeah, just done be late to your own event" Cnythia says looking at Yukihara and Alice who look at each other and grin.

"Trust me we won't, now I'll see you all later. Be safe" Alice says as everyone splits up in groups and goes their separate ways. With Yukihara and Alice being one, Icarus and Eden being second, and Shén, Isabella, and Cnythia being the third.

* * *

 _Later that night in Kuoh: Shinami Residence_

* * *

"How was that?..." Alice says sweating profoundly and out of breath. "It's slow so unless you can provide a good distraction, your opponent can easily dodge the attack" Rias says.

"Well then I'll just make it faster!" Alice says very determined as her Aura burst around her. "She's really trying to get this spell down, why?" Kiba ask Yukihara as they are in the training room in the basement on the sidelines.

Yukihara shrugs but thinks in his head. 'It's because we probably only have 1 year until we have to face Jupiter. And if she can't use Universe 1 just in case then it's all for nothing.'

'Which reminds me, Izanagi I have a question for you' He says in his head. **"What is it my boy?"**

'I forgot to ask you but what is Heavenly King Magic, I forgot who mentioned it but when they did you sounded very upset like it was some big secret. And since I think we all agreed for you not to keep anymore secrets from us Kamui members, thought you would be kind enough to enlighten me about it'

 **"...I hate Capricorn... But to answer your question. Heavenly King Magic is magic only accessible to the Leaders of their Gods. For example Jupiter is the King of his Roman Gods so he can use Heavenly King Magic and so can I. It is only accessible when the leader connects with the hearts of his fellow Gods and uses their power to amplify his own. Or you can go the other way of accessing the form which I really don't recommend you go trying anytime soon. But the only other way to temporarily gain the form is being on the brink of death."**

'Why is it always dying?'

 **"Hell if I know, but Heavenly King Magic is extremely powerful, too powerful for you at your current state. But you can try it for yourself, but don't be surprised when complications arise"**

'Noted' Yukihara thinks in his head as he cuts off the communication to Izanagi. "Yeah I think that's enough for today Alice" Rias and Akeno both say as Alice nods and falls to her back breathing heavily.

"I really hope Alice doesn't tire herself out before the trip" Asia says sounding very concerned for the host of Izanami.

"Don't worry Alice in the last couple of months has shown me she's no push over and can handle herself very well, a lot better than I can when I was her age..." Yukihara says looking at Alice and mentally smiling.

Koneko opens a door revealing the weight room she was in as she's covered in sweat wearing a tank top and shorts with black knuckle gloves and a towel around her neck.

"Had fun?" Kiba says looking at her. "That gravity room is intense, it felt like my body was about to pop" Koneko says as this peaks the attention of Yukihara and Alice.

"Gravity room?" They both say confused. "Please tell me you both do know we you have a gravity room" Koneko says dumbfounded by the two.

"Actually no I didn't, wow that would have been useful. Granted I never really went into that weight room before as we usually just use the heavy Dumbbells out here for weights if we need any, or Alice just makes them."

"That's so sad" Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba, and Koneko all say together. "Well I'm going to bed, I'm dead for the day" Alice says summoning two humanoid figures made out of stars as they pick her up and carry her upstairs.

Everyone sweatdrops at the sight before coming back to reality. "Yeah we'll be back tomorrow morning to check up on you" Kiba says getting up and dusting off his pants.

"Don't do anything stupid while we're gone" Koneko says glaring and Yukihara who glares back as they both end up smirking at each other.

"Akeno you coming?" Rias says. "Yeah just give me a second to cool off-" She starts but is cut off by Yukihara wrapping his arm around her waist from behind. "She meant to say no" Yukihara says with his eyes glowing their signature bronze gold color.

"Sorry Mr. Possessive we'll be out of your way soon. Kiba, Koneko" She calls out as they stand next to her as a magic circle appears under them. "Well, see you guys tomorrow."

Rias, Koneko, and Kiba all warp away in a magic circle. "Don't you think that's a bit too much?" Asia says to Yukihara who turns around and smiles at her.

"Definitely" He says releasing his grip on his girlfriend and walking over to Asia and placing his hand on her head. "Isn't it obvious by now that I'd do anything to protect the people who I've grown to love."

Asia smiles with tears in her eyes as she tightly hugs Yukihara. "Asia there's no reason to be crying, or trying to crush my spine while at it."

"I'm just so glad that I met you, and I just want to pray and say thank you Lord for-" She stops as he gets a massive headache. "Asia you're still trying to pray, it won't work no matter how hard you try." Akeno says to the young girl.

"I know but..." She says. "She can't help it, that's all you've known how to do your whole life. It's understandable" Yukihara says before producing a deep yawn.

"You're really that tired?" Akeno says to him as he nods. Akeno grins almost sadistically as she goes in front of Yukihara and wrap her arms around his neck before whispering in his ears.

"If you're so tired then you'll have no problem resisting me when I'm in my underwear upstairs will you?" She says as Yukihara gets red instantly. She pulls away smiling proceeding to walk upstairs.

"I'll be in the room don't take too long" Akeno says leaving the training room as Yukihara is left red extremely flustered. And Asia confused.

"I'll clean up down here Asia, you just go to sleep. Ok?" He says to her as she nods. Asia proceeds to walk out the training hall upstairs. "Open Gate of the Lion, Leon" Yukihara says summoning his Celestial Spirit.

"What is it you need?" Leon asks him looking around. "Been meaning to ask you ever since I meet Isis and Horus. I need you to do something, I need you to do some digging."

"Digging?... On who?" Leon asks him. "On 2 people actually." Yukihara says with a serious face and Leon crosses his arms and nods.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

* * *

"My Lord, I have great news and then... horrible news" A servant says running up to Jupiter. "Well what's the good news exactly?"

"I'm back in service" A voice of a man says walking into the room. "Oh Sol you've finally finished reconstructing your body" Jupiter says to the Roman God of the Sun.

"Isn't this great my lord!" The servant says excitedly. Jupiter glares heavily at the servant, who flinches at Jupiter's gaze. "If Sol returning into this world was the good news, then what's the bad news?" Jupiter says.

"The bad news is that those Shinto are trying to make an alliance with those who you can't beat if they work together" A voice says walking in the room taking his cloak off his head revealing white hair stretching to his upper back and glowing purple eyes.

"And that group would be the Egyptian's. Something I said would happen if you tried to attack them the way you did" Shino says to him. "They declined my offer and thought it was a joke, so I had to show them otherwise and defeat Osiris to spark fear in their hearts. Which worked if they were desperate enough to get Izanagi's troops involved."

"But you're forgetting one important thing, you can barely beat Izanagi the way your troops stand. What makes you think you'll beat them even when both sides get all their Gods back from the previous war? What then?" Shino says smirking at Jupiter.

"Don't you mean we?" Jupiter says glaring at him. "I don't think you realise, me and Garlandolf aren't really on anybody's side in this war as it has nothing to do with us. We're just here because we're following the winning side and get a chance to kill our enemies who happen to be on the other side. But there's no guarantee that we don't join up with the two Shinami brats, take you down, then kill the two brats along with Izanagi from inside."

Jupiters aura angrily comes around him. "Is that a threat to me and your alliance to me?!" Jupiter shouts at him. Sol has a Flaming Ember Orange aura around him prepared to strike Shinto down who smiles.

"No it's not a threat just an ultimatum, like one of the rules in the human sport called baseball. 3 fuck ups at your out, in this case 3 fuck ups and I'm out. After all you need me for your plans to beat Izanagi, but I don't need you for anything other than the reason to attack the Shinto because you already are." Shino says grinning.

Jupiter snaps,"Sol kill hi-" Jupiter starts but Shinto interrupts him shaking his finger. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm way "too valuable" your words exactly. And you wouldn't want to threat me and I end up leaving now do you?" Shino says as Sol is surprised by Shino's wits and comments.

'He really has Lord Jupiter wrapped around his finger doesn't he' He thinks as his aura disappears. "Anyway, I just came to inform you about this little problem that may occur, for you anyway" Shino says leaving the room purposely bumping on Sol's shoulder.

"My Lord why is he-" Sol starts but stops as Jupiter glares at him. "Leave" He says as Sol sighs and exits the room. 'I think he has a finger around his life at this point' Sol thinks walking through the hallway trying to find his other Gods.

* * *

 _Kuoh: Shinami Residence_

* * *

Yukihara is walking to his room, finished cleaning up and talking to Leon. "My life is a lot crazier than I'd ever imagine it to ever be... but I guess it can't be helped" He says walking past Alice's room.

"And Alice has become so strong, even if I refuse to admit it half the time. Alice at this rate will surpass me in strength soon if I don't step my game up."

He opens the door to his room as he sees a sleeping Akeno in a black matching set of Lingerie. 'Then there's Akeno... I don't know what would happen to me if I allow anything to happen to her because of me. I'd go mad'

He closes the door behind him and silently walks infront his closet and takes out some shorts. He takes off his clothes as quietly as possible and just puts on the shorts.

The sound of Akeno moving in her sleep makes Yukihara freeze not even breathing scared he'll be too loud and wake her up. Once she stops making noises and moving in her sleep he gets into bed.

"Finally" Akeno says wide awake clinging onto him. "What the fuck?! Your awake?" He says a little shocked and scared at how quickly she came back into reality.

"No you woke me up when you were changing, so I had to move to see what was going on. Also you're very dumb baby" Akeno says to him. "And why is that?"

(A/N: Ok this is probably nothing to anybody reading, but if for whatever reason sexual content is disgusting or unsettling to you. Then just stop reading until you see the next Author Notes section)

Akeno places her hands on his bare chest, feeling up all of his muscles before slowing going down until she is at the edge of his shorts. "You wouldn't be needing these anyway" Akeno says whispering in his ear.

Yukihara looks at her in her eyes as she lunges forward and kisses him. Yukihara wraps his right arm around her waist while kissing her.

Akeno mentally smirks as her hands go under his pants, as she goes even lower and grabs hold of his slowly rising erection. Yukihara pulls away,"are you sure about this" He asks as she nods.

A/N: Yes I'm ending it here, not in the complete mood or state of mind to write a while sex scene. But I can give a little teaser at what's to come in the future.

But I need to take a moment to talk about Shino, I really love his character because he's a likable villain. Or atleast that was my plan.

He doesn't follow the traditional shonen "Random Loyalty" law like most characters in shonen do. He has his own plans and motivates that doesn't make him 100% loyal to anyone other than himself. And uses manipulation tactics to get what he wants with extreme precision.

But next chapter will be the beginning of the Egyptian God Arc, to think I've gone through the Introduction Arc, Rating Game Arc, The Heaven and Earth mini arc, and now the Major Arc of the Egyptian Conference Arc.

It's amazing how far this story has really gotten from just basic brain storms, and to think of all the other things I have planned. Especially when I'm done with the Holy Sword Arc.

Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out. I mostly struggled with writing out the training scene and Shino's due to pure laziness.

And again I apologize for it, but I hope you all enjoyed and until next time. Please leave a Rate and Review if you can. Thank you.


	22. Home of the Egyptian Gods: Enter A'aru

**It is actually that time again, time that I post another chapter into this next amazing Arc. I'm not gonna reveal all of my plans for this Arc. But enough rambling before I start to say too much before the Arc even starts.**

 **Also a lot of you have been asking if I forgot about Yukihara having his own set of evil pieces and if I didn't where are they. And no I didn't forget,m Yukihara gained his evil pieces.**

 **He has them in his possession, he just doesn't have any real reason to use them. But I just mostly don't have to give him the power of the King piece yet.**

 **With the King piece inside of him Yukihara would never struggle with anything, or atleast he wouldn't struggle until Jupiter's forces start making their move.**

 **Anyway, now I'm really done talking. I hope you all enjoy and here's chapter 22.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 22: Home of The Egyptian Gods; Enter A'aru

* * *

 _The day has finally come for the awaited arrival for Kamui along with the peerage of Rias Gremory to enter the Lands of The Egyptian Gods with the hopes to spark an alliance between the two forces._

 _But now all they can do is wait until the time is right._

* * *

Yukihara wakes up to the light from his curtains as he tries to block the light from entering even his closed eyes. But it doesn't work as he sighs and opens his eyes reluctantly.

"Who left the curtain open?... Akeno did you?" He says as he takes a closer look around and realizes Akeno isn't in bed let alone the room.

"Where the hell did she go?" He says to himself getting out of bed and closing the blinds. Suddenly the smell of food being made hits Yukihara like a truck.

"Ok that explains it then" Yukihara says. He walks towards his closet and takes out black sweatpants and a white tank top as he quickly puts on the clothes.

While putting on his shirt he feels scratch marks all over his back. "In Lucifer's name why does Akeno have to be so rough during sex, I don't know if I can handle this every night for the rest of my life" Yukihara says as his heart suddenly skips a beat.

He looks at his arms and sees the emblem Horus left him start to faintly glow Gold before disappearing. "That's right... my life isn't really guaranteed is it?"

"No it isn't" A voice says that he identifies with instantly behind him as his aura comes around him. He turns around to see that he was correct.

"How did you find me?... and how long have you been watching me?!" He says angrily. Shino laughs sitting in his window as it's open now,"Longer than you think but don't worry only I know of your location."

"And why should I believe you?!" He says glaring at him. Shino glares at him now being serious,"Because if I was then don't you think Jupiter would have sent his forces to kill you a long time ago?"

Yukihara is silent as his aura slowly disappears. "Ok so what do you want then? It doesn't seem like you came here looking for a fight."

Shino stops glaring at him as he now enters Yukihara's room completely. "I came to warn you, don't go to that conference."

"Like I didn't already know you were crazy... why would I not go? It's a conference to discuss taking people like you and Jupiter down."

"That's not what I meant, Jupiter has gotten word of your plan by yours truly and he's planning something. Something that you and your little group of friends aren't ready for. As much as I'd like to see you all crumble and burn especially you and that sister of yours. It doesn't mean much if it's not done by my hands, and I refuse to give Jupiter the final laugh... That's why I'm telling you to not go. Believe me if you want I don't care just be prepared to die if you really go" Shino says to him.

"I'm still not understanding why you're helping me if I can even call it that" Yukihara says to Shino. "Because as much as my blood burns to kill you, I sadly have to refrain myself as it isn't the right time. Besides you're still unaware of many things between us. But it is fine because all will be revealed in due time as we have much more in common than using magic based off Destruction, Chaos, and Fear" Shino says with his eyes glowing purple smiling profoundly.

Yukihara's eyes glow Bronze Gold again, as the two stare at each other. "But the conference I'm being serious about not going to. I mean you can but you'll have a hard time if you do, and you better pray those three aren't going if you do. Jupiter was planning to use the Egyptian Gods and some of his troops in the form of Mars, The God of War just like you. Neptune, The God of the Sea and the recently awakened Sol, The God of the Sun. If those three along side with the Egyptian truly do attack you then I'm sorry victory will not come easily. And with Osiris the only one that would reject Jupiter who recently just recovered from Jupiter's attack on him. You have less than a 25% of just getting out alive."

"Ok great I'll take that into consideration" Yukihara says turning his back to Shino and begins to walk towards the door. Yukihara hears Shino sigh as he walks behind Yukihara and puts his left hand on his shoulder.

Yukihara turns around with his aura activated and summon a Spear of War in his right hand he quickly placed the spear next to his neck. But Shino also activates his aura as two clones made of his magic aim guns straight at his head.

"You're going to make a bad decision by going" Shino says to him. "And you're gonna make a bad decision by staying here" Yukihara replies as Shino nods as he dispells his aura and clones as Yukihara dispells his spear and aura.

"Just don't complain to me when you're team is six feat underground Shinami" Shino says before disappearing into thin air. Yukihara sighs walking to window and closing it before walking out his room downstairs to the smell of food.

When he reaches the bottom of the stairs and turns the corner to see Akeno, Rias, Asia, Alice, Kiba, Shén and Cnythia cooking a lot of food in the kitchen. Meanwhile in the living room Koneko, Icarus, Isabella, Eden are playing video games.

"Icarus leave me alone!" Isabella shouts as Yukihara realizes they're playing J Stars Victory Vs. "Icarus press it the button" Eden commands of him as they get their super.

"Hold them still, we're ending this in style" Eden says during the power up cutscene as Icarus nods. Icarus who is playing as Madara holds one circle on the controller as Koneko who is playing as Arale and Isabella who is playing as Tsuna are both trapped in place my Madara's flames.

"That's so broken" Koneko says glaring at Icarus who laughs nervously sweat dropping. Eden transforms Sasuke into his Susanno before shooting them both with a arrow covered in Amaterasu Flames killing them both on contact ending the game.

"That's so not fair! We were in the lead" Isabella says. Icarus and Eden laugh smiling at each other,"Sorry but the family combo is unbeatable... besides Sasuke isn't broken he's just... not very hard to learn in 8 minutes" Eden says laughing.

(Only people that have J stars can really understand what just happened and the level of salt and anger that consumes you when that actually happens XD.)

Yukihara is looking around doubtfounded,"What the actual hell is going on?" Every bodies attention is now on Yukihara. "Good Morning, if you're hungry help yourself" Rias says to him.

"When the fuck... did ANY OF YOU GET HERE?!" Yukihara says shouting. "Well we all kinda just let ourselves in" Kiba says.

"Why?! I should not have to deal all you in one place at one time" Yukihara says stressing on his two groups coming together. "Well we just let Izanami teleport us to Kuoh from Takamagahara and just followed Alice's and your aura's here." Shén says.

"And boy are there a bunch of factions all over this place, I'm surprised all the humans haven't died yet" Cnythia says. "Still confused how you three are humans but can still read supernatural signatures."

"Mostly comes from being mixed with the Gods we have" Isabella replies. "Alright whatever" Yukihara says as he walks to the kitchen and gets a plate of food for himself as everybody goes back to what they were doing.

"Oh Icarus" Shén says and Icarus looks at him. "Yeah what's up?" Icarus says before realizing what he wants. "Oh here" He says standing as he summons Emerald Thorn and slashes the air opening a tiny pocket dimension.

He reaches his hand through the tiny opening as he pulls out a jar 2 feet tall and throws it towards Shén. "Thanks" Shén says catching the jar in his hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" Akeno says as he nods. "It Phoenix Flames" Shén says breaking the jar as his eyes glow Ember and he starts absorbing the flames.

"When did you get Phoenix Flames?... No how did you get Phoenix Flames" Asia asks him. "Well since we were the first ones here, Shén said how he doesn't have much Flames left. So I suggested we just go and get it. So me, Eden, and Alice went to the underworld went to Riser said some threatening words and he gave a us atleast 5 jars full of them from his Flanes."

"And he actually gave it to you?" Many voices respond. "Well he's kinda scared of Yukihara who I guess thought was with us as we never really got to see him and he put the Flames in the jar to make us leave faster" Alice says.

Yukihara smiles. "That's great" He says happily while eating his food. Akeno walks next to Yukihara whispering something in his ear as he blushes.

"That won't be needed" He says blushing madly. "Hey I have a question" Koneko says as she pauses the game. "When exactly do we have to be there?"

"Well my emblem that they have me has been blinking faintly, I think we just come whenever we want. Also about that..."

"It seems as if Jupiter has gotten the Egyptians to ambush us during our conference" Yukihara says. "But didn't we plan on something like that to happen anyway?" Eden says.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that we would have liked it to happen" Cnythia says. "Who told you this?" Rias asks him.

"Someone you don't know but his name is Shino" He says as everyone on Kamui gets real tense. "Shino was here?!" Alice says.

"Yeah, but he only came to talk. Trust me I don't think he'll be attacking us in our sleep or anything, because he could have a long time ago."

"Why would he warn us if he's on Jupiter's side?" Isabella says. "Well he's technically not on... listen it's hard to explain but I don't think he's lying because him lying has no purpose."

"Who is Shino?" Akeno asks. "A guy that completely slaughtered Yukihara in their fight by holding back" Alice says taking a bite out of Yukihara's bacon.

"I wouldn't say slaughter..." Yukihara says. "So are we not going or not because I didn't become better with Emerald Thorn and my finisher for nothing" Icarus says.

"Trust me we're still going" Asia says sounding very sad. "And what makes you say that Asia?" Shén asks her.

"Because Yukihara is stubborn..." Asia says. "As long as we all knew" Everyone says. "But since we're prepping before we go... Eden I need your help with something" Yukihara says with a serious look in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asks him. "Just follow me downstairs" He says going downstairs towards the Magic Training Room. Eden gets up from the couch and begins to walk downstairs but Asia coughs.

Eden turns her head to look at Akeno as her aura is around her while sadistically smiling and holding up a big knife. Eden sweatdrops at the girl understanding what she's implying before walking downstairs after Yukihara.

"The only one you have to be cautious about leaving alone is pink hair" Cnythia says as Isabella sticks the middle finger up at her. "Well with Eden gone..." Koneko says un pausing the game.

"Icarus you better survive this 2v1" Koneko finishes as she charges straight to Icarus who tries to run away but can't escape.

"This isn't fair!" Icarus says as he's killed instantly. "Life isn't fair deal with it" Isabella says.

* * *

 _4 Hours Later_

* * *

Koneko is tighting the grip on her gloves, and Kiba is polishing his sword. All of team Kamui begin putting on their 6 bead magatama necklaces in their own respective colors.

Yukihara wraps bandages around his entire right arm. "Alice you might making me some armor?"

Alice smirks as a magic circle appears underneath Eden as she is surrounded by a blinding light. Once the light dies down, she has bandages covering her breast all the way down to her lower waist. Her waist is covered by a tattered brown cloth that covers her but at most that's it.

She has brown and white armor on her feet and hands, her pants are a dark red color. And finally her hair is in a pony tail. "I said armor not a borderline stripper, but it's ok because I actually like this" Eden says looking at herself.

"Me next" Icarus says not having anything to wear for serious combat either. "Hmm... alright got it."

The same silver circle appears around Icarus as the same light covers his whole body. "What happened?" Asia says once the light dies out and Icarus still looks the same.

" **Icarus will not be wearing anything made by you Alice, when the time comes he'll get his armor. As well as the rest of you** " Fujin says as Icarus's green Orb appears on his hands.

"Wait but everyone has some sort of clothing..." Icarus says as Fujin's Orb disappears from his hand. He signs as everyone chuckles.

"So we're all ready? And know the plan?" Yukihara says as everyone nods. "Ok well let's see just how this works."

Yukihara summons his aura around him as the emblem on his arm glowing and blinking Violently, he slowly places his hands on top of the glowing emblem.

The Emblem comes off of Yukihara's wrist glowing bright as Yukihara steps back. The emblem explodes on itself but reveals a vortex like portal infront of them as they cannot see what's on the other side.

"Well time is of the essence, let's go" Alice says standing next to him smiling. He nods as everyone takes turns going through the portal.

A/N: Well that's all for this chapter, I'll leave out everything about the Egyptian Dimension until next chapter. Keep in mind this will be a really long arc I'm gonna try to keep it fairly slow pace before all the action starts.

And Shino really is my favourite character, I can use him in so many diverse ways because he's not 'Loyal' to everyone. And for all the people who love Shino as much as me don't worry he'll get his own arc showing what his plan is.

But anyway, I think that's enough talking for me today. Please leave a review and rate, and I'll see you next time I decide to post something XD. Peace.


	23. The Fatal Arrival A Talk Between Gods

**...HEYYYYY IM BACK. I really need to be more consistent when it comes to this story but lets be honest I doubt that will ever really happen. Never really thought this series would have such a good feedback and support system but you all really seem to enjoy this.**

 **So who am I to argue with what you all want. Now I have to mention one more thing, this arc should key word SHOULD be 6-8 chapters long counting last chapter as well.**

 **Which should make you all happy, but let's get into this chapter.**

* * *

He was her Protector. She was his voice of reason. They were both middle class Devils that were gifted fighters in there own ways among the ranks. This made them enter many tournaments and fights in the underworld granting them the Nicknames Izanagi and Izanami. Question is, do they even want the titles...

* * *

Chapter 23: The Fatal Arrival; A Talk Between Gods

* * *

At first the only thing visible was a blinding rainbow coloured light as the members of Kamui walked through the portal. Once the light dies down the feeling of sand underneath them and sand blowing onto them.

"A sandstorm here of all places?" Eden says as she covers her eyes from the sand as the others follow her example. "Icarus, please take care of this please" Isabella asks not wanting anything to get into her hair.

"I don't know what spell would work for a sandstorm, I'll only enhance it if anything" Icarus says. "Well do something please" Asia asks of him.

"Alice, use an shield or bubble everyone for a second" Shén says thinking of something as his aura comes around him. "What are you planning to do exactly?" Rias says as his spiritual pressure is raised fairly high.

"I guess we'll find out, Atlas Bubble!" She says as everyone is surrounded by a protective bubble. Fire comes around Shén as that only gets bigger and bigger.

Suddenly the flames around him dies out. "Was that suppose to happen?" Cynthia asks him. "Overheat." He shouts as a lot of flames burst around him as all the sand around them is turned into glass.

As the ground is now glass and all pieces of sand that was being blown around are turned into glass as they fall to the ground. "I guess that'll do" Kiba and Icarus say as Yukihara sighs.

Alice dispels the bubbles,"Hey look you guys." Akeno says pointing towards a gate. "I guess that's where we go" Yukihara says as everyone begins to walk but Yukihara grabs Cynthia's wrist.

She looks back at him with a confused face,"Remember the plan Cynthia." Cnythia nods remembering. "Don't worry count on me" Cynthia says as Yukihara feels chills go through his body as they both catch up to the others.

As they're all walking towards the gate, the unsettling feeling of being watched sets in them. All the Devils minus Yukihara, Alice, Eden, and Icarus start to feel uneasy as from the corner of their eyes Kiba and Icarus see something move really fast in the distance.

Kiba stops walking and grips his sword tightly as Icarus summons Emerald Thorn into his hand. "Whoever is out here make yourself known!" Rias shouts with her voice a little shaky.

Eden then notices the shakiness of Rias's voice and Kiba's sword slightly shaking along with the other peerage Devils. "All of you don't let that side of you cloud your mind. You're fine there's no reason to be scared" Eden says talking to all her Devils in the group, as they starts to calm down slowly.

Infront of them a vortex of Sand appears, from the vortex out steps a muscular looking man with bronze skin. He is wearing wearing sandals with black pants with gold plating around his shin area. On his forearms are gold/black plated armor and around his bicep as well, on his chest is a tattoo of a jackel's face. The wind is pushing his short but wavy hair along with it as he stares at Eden before Yukihara coughs.

(Ok a lot of the Egyptian Gods will look like humans because I just can't explain how the majority of them really look and be good at it XD)

"Right how rude of me, my name is Set of the Desert Sand. And these are my fellow Gods, Sopdu and Nut." He says bowing as two people appear next to him one female and one male.

The male has very similar clothes to Set as he has a black cloak around him and his hood covering his face. But you can make out his piercing red eyes and the chest tattoo of a small falcon. Meanwhile the female has on a black and gold dress with that extended to the ground and has the similar forearm armor and the gold bicep ring. She has long silver hair and clear white eyes.

"My name is Sopdu, God of War." He says locking eyes with Yukihara is simply looking at him with an emotionless yet angry face. "And my name is Nut, Goddess of the Stars or as everyone calls me Nu." She says looking at Alice who smiles to her surprise.

"Why were you watching over us?" Kiba says slowly releasing the grip from his sword as Icarus dematerialises Emerald Thorn. "Well we just got here, the moment those two noticed Sopdu's presence."

Rias is about to ask a question but Yukihara steps infront of her. "Listen I didn't come here to talk to you three specifically, just lead us to whatever you're suppose to be taking us" Yukihara says demanding of them.

Sopdu glares at him. "You know you're very rude for the King of your faction-" Sopdu starts but Yukihara walks infront of him with his eyes glowing Golden Bronze. "If you got a problem with it your more than happily welcomed to try and change it... God of War?" He says glaring deep into his eyes taunting him.

Eveyone on Team Kamui and Gremory is quiet during this interaction. "Then lets-" Sopdu starts as Set gets infront of Spodu and Akeno gets infront of Yukihara stoping the rising tension between them both. "This is a peaceful conference both of you, fighting isn't necessary." He says emphasising the fighting part of the sentence.

Cynthia sneezes as everyone looks at her. "You ok there?" Akeno asks of her. "Yeah I was got really cold for a second, you'd think it was a desert it would be hotter" She says.

"Well before my brother starts going like a mad man can we please get to wherever this conference is being held?" Alice says. "Yes right this way" Nu says walking past the gate as they all follow.

Cnythia sighs as Asia goes next to her. "Hey are you feeling ok?" Asia asks her out of concern. "Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking, just need to figure out what is making me feel so cold."

Isabella and Shén walk next to them. "What type of cold?" Shén asks her. "I have no idea, I mean it's not a big deal like you all are making it seem it's faint so relax." She says as everyone nods.

"Well whatever you're feeling I don't think it has anything to do with A' aru" Set says as she nods. "Well we're meeting on the main palace, Ma'at" Sopdu says as they all see a hide castle made of gold with a bunch of symbols all over the door and walls.

"Wow its big" Rias and Koneko both say. "Yeah but nowhere as big compared to Takamagahara" Eden and Isabella snicker under their breaths. This doesn't go unnoticed by Nu, Sopdu, or Set but choose to ignore it.

They get to the entrance of the Palace which is a staggering 20 feet tall. Set places his hands on the door as the slowly opens inward. Inside the walls are gold with lots of picture frames and statues as it really looks like a palace from the inside.

The floor as a rug made out of Tiger Fur. "This is quite the place" Asia says as a lot of people agree. "Well the conference hall is being held just up these stairs" Nu says walking up the spiral black stairs going to the top level of the Palace.

While walking up the stairs Cnythia just stops walking with her eyes widen like she saw a ghost. Shén and Isabella notice this as they both put pressure on her shoulder as she snaps out of her trance.

"He's..." Cnythia says with a shaky voice as everyone turns to look at her. "Is your friend ok?" Nu asks them. "She's seen worse, she suffers from PDST from a very unfortunate event that happened to her while young" Akeno says lying to her.

The Egyptian Gods look between each other before continuing walking. Yukihara glances back at Cnythia as she nods.

Yukihara eyes glow Bronze Gold out of rage. Alice, Kiba, Icarus, and Rias place their hands on his shoulders as his eyes go back to normal before glaring at the 3 Gods infront of him.

* * *

"How much longer until they get here?" Horus says slowly becoming impatient as he's siting around a big table which fills up a big space in the middle of the room with empty seats.

"I dispatched Set, Sopdu, and Nu the moment I felt their magic pressure, especially Izanagi's." Isis says. "Well I'm just interested in what the host of these Shinto Gods are like." A being with a Jackel head and only black pants says fairly curious.

"Loud and annoying." Isis says sounding fairly annoying she answers. "They are a good group of people Anubis..." Horus responds.

As he's about to respond the door to the room opens as all the Gods in the room either wake up from the nap they we're taking or look at the arrival taking forth.

Team Kamui along with Rias Gremory's Peerage step inside the room. Horus gets up and walks over to Yukihara specifically. "Pleasure to see you again." Horus says extending out his hand to him as Yukihara glances down at his hand before looking at him and shaking his hand.

"Same to you." Yukihara says as everyone in the room has their eyes on him. Meanwhile Sopdu, Set, and Nu take their respective seats. "Now that everyone is here let us begin." Isis says.

"Well I believe a formal introduction would be appropriate." Rias says taking a seat. "After all most of us are just strangers here." Isabella says agreeing as everyone takes a seat as the Devil and Shinto faction sit next to each other around the circle as the Egyptian Gods just look at them.

"Well I'll go first, my name his Rias Gremory. I am the hier to the Gremory family of Devils and my brother is the current Lucifer. And I am the King to my peerage outside of the Shinto Faction." Rias says as she turns and looks at Akeno.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, I am the Queen of Rias Gremory." She says as she turns to Asia.

"Umm... Hello" Asia says nervously playing with her thumbs. Kiba places his hand on her shoulder calming her down a bit. "My name is Asia Argento, Bishop to Rias Gremory."

"My name is Yuuto Kiba, but just call me Kiba. And I am the Knight of Rias Gremory." He says before looking at Set and standing up and bowing. "And I apologise for the rough start we got off at."

Set smiles and nods. "It's fine your apology is accepted, Kiba." Set says and Kiba nods and sits back down. Koneko coughs to gather everyone's attention,"My name is Koneko Toujou, I am the Rook of Rias Gremory."

Koneko looks to Yukihara on her right, as he is looking at all the Gods in the room. ' _That's weird... I don't feel the same level of power from these Gods compared to Izanagi and the rest of them. Strange.'_

"Don't get your head lost in the clouds already" Koneko says lightly tapping him on his arm. He turns to look at her nodding.

"Right, my name is Yukihara Shinami. I am the Host of the Shinto God Izanagi, God of Creation and Heavenly King. I specialize in War magic and... Heavenly King Magic" He says as at the mention of Heavenly King Magic the Egyptians Gods all widen their eyes.

Whispering and chatter begins between them until Horus slams his staff against the floor hard getting their attention. "Quiet and let him speak, my apologies pleas continue."

"Well besides all that I am the Pawn of Rias Gremory... for now" Yukihara says as Rias glares at him. Alice takes her spotlight smiling.

"Hello everyone my name is Alice Shinami, I am the Host of the Shinto God Izanami, Goddess of Destruction and Balance. I specialize in Celestial Summoning and the 7 Deadly Spells of Destruction." She says happily as a lot of the Gods are tripped out by her happiness. "I am also the Bishop of Rias Gremory and future Queen to Yukihara Shinami" Alice says as Rias looks between the two siblings very confused.

"You just had to say that didn't you?..." Yukihara says facepalming. "It was bound to slip eventually anyway. But moving forward, my name is Shén Xiao Long, I am the Host of the Goddess of Fire and the Sun, Amaterasu. I use Fire magic obviously and will be the future Pawn of Yukihara Shinami." Shén says as Yukihara is trying to hide his face from Rias who is glaring at him profoundly now.

"My name is Isabella, or Bella for short. And I am the Host of the God of Sea and Storms, Susanno. I am also the future Pawn of Yukihara Shinami." Isabella says adding the last part just to piss him off.

"You've all got to be shitting me!" Yukihara shouts at them. Isabella looks at Cnythia who looks like she's staring at nothing until Icarus to the right of Cnythia nudges her on her shoulder.

"Sorry just got lost in my thoughts. I am Cnythia Alberona and I am the Host of the Goddess of the Moon and Heavens, Tsukuyomi. And I guess since we're all pissing off Yukihara the future Bishop of Yukihara Shinami."

"Wow they're really planning ahead aren't they?" Asia says as Yukihara sadly nods. "A bit too forward ahead of you ask me!" Rias shouts at him as he is still avoiding her gaze.

Eden stands up while introducing herself while bowing. "My name is Eden Fall and I am the Host of the Goddess of Earth and Steel, Sarutahito. And along with that-" She starts as Yukihara mutters under his breath.

"Don't you dare..." Yukihara says praying to Lucifer for help. "I am the future Rook piece of Yukihara Shinami." Eden finishes sitting back down.

"And last but not least, my name is Icarus Fall. And I am the Host to the God of Heavenly Winds, Fujin. And the future Knight Piece of Yukihara Shinami."

"Ok now that your Introductions are out the way let me introduce the rest of us, minus Set, Sopdu, and Nu because I doubt they didn't already introduce themselves." Horus says as they all nod.

Anbus is the first to start. "My name is Anubis and I am the God of the Dead and the Underworld." The God of the Underworld says introducing himself.

A man with a tattoo on his chest with burning blue eyes and gold hair stands giving his introduction. "My name is Ra, God of the Burning Sun."

Shén looks at Ra laughing and smiling. "Well it looks as if we're one of the same, aren't we?" Shén says with a very determined look on his face as Ra reciprocates his looks.

"It appears as we are." Ra says smiling reflecting Shén's looks. A female with long black hair but with piercing silver eyes is next to speak. "Hello, greetings to you all." The woman says very elegantly smiling happily.

"My name is Amunet, I am the Queen of the Egyptian Gods while also being the Goddess of Creation." She says introducing herself as everyone nods at her introduction looking the man next to her.

"My name is Geb, I am the God of Earth." He says being as plain and simple as possible not even looking at the Shinto group.

"And last but not least... My name is Khonsu and I am the God of the Moon and Light." The man says.

Yukihara smirks unknowingly to the Egyptians that makes them on edge and alert to his every movement. Sopdu glares at Yukihara not liking the vibe he's giving off,"What's so amusing Izanagi?!" He demands of Yukihara.

"Well now that introductions are done with lets get into the important topic at hand, the reason why we've been summoned. Dealing with Jupiter?" Yukihara states as his spiritual pressure flares a bit.

"Yes I completely agree with that fool, we could have skipped the pointless introductions and went straight into business! And I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who thought like that." Isis stated as her destructive aura appears around her.

Anubis's spiritual pressure and aura flares like a shockwave completely dispelling both Yukihara's and Isis's aura and spiritual pressure by the sheer power alone. Many of team Kamui is shocked by the amount of spiritual pressure being given off by Anubis.

"Such amazing spiritual pressure." Icarus says as his fist tighten. "To be that strong and not even be the leader is scary." Asia says as everyone gets quiet as he's about to speak. "Both of you settle down, the reason as to why you have been summoned is to form an alliance to defeat Jupiter once and for all."

"Well that's a little obvious if you ask me." Yukihara says matching is spiritual pressure with his arms crossed. The members of Kamui look at him in surprise along with several faces from the Egyptian Gods. "The real question is how? You keep talking about an alliance but what does that really mean?" Yukihara says as Amunet speaks up.

"It's an alliance in the idea, that we help each other however we can. Jupiter isn't back to full power just yet, but neither are you Shinto's." Amunet states blurring out really fast with a lot of concern in her voice.

"We're scared... I'm scared. Jupiter defeated and critically injured Osiris, my king like it was nothing! Like he was an insect!..." Amunet says with tears running down her eyes catching Kamui off guard.

Yukihara is in a lost for words, Rias looks at Yukihara who nods. "I'll just take over from here. I'm greatly sorry for everything that has happened for you and your current gods, but right now I think it would be better if we talk or atleast see Osiris for now." Rias says

The Egyptian Gods all grow quiet as Kamui expected. Cynthia crosses his arms,'Great now they'll have no way of hiding it.'

Shén mentality smirks,'From the way Cynthia has been acting it seems as if we already know whose side they're on. Lets see them get out of this one...'

Yukihara glares at the Egyptian Gods. 'That's it your cornered and have no were to run, you have two options now confess and we leave or you lie and we reveal what Cynthia knows and we leave anyway. But hopefully not without a fight anyway.'

"Alright that's fine, I see no problem with that." Horus says breaking the silence sounding very calm, like he's shrugging their request off. As everyone is caught off guard by his response and their eyes go wide for a second.

"Great then lets proceed shall we." Yukihara says trying his best not to react in any type of way to Horus's casual response. All of the Egyptian Gods stand up as Kamui mimics their actions.

Alice nudges Yukihara as he is taken out of his current thought bubble and looks down at his littler sister serious and determined face. As the Egyptian Gods begin to walk out the room, Cynthia sighs with annoyance written all over it. "Well shit." She says as everyone mentally agrees walking out the room.

A/N: Honestly this chapter took really long to make for some reason and I don't know why honestly. But regardless I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, also if you guys could please leave a review it would help and mean a lot to me.

I promise I will respond to each and every single one of them in the beginning of the next chapter. But until then. Peace.


End file.
